Mark of the Spirit
by D-Seer
Summary: Six years later, Chihiro meets someone who has been to the Spirit World, and leads her back. CxH, OCxOC.
1. Page 01

The Mark of the Spirit

Written By;D-Seer

Disclaimer; Why would you think I would own this movie? This movie is the intellectual property of Studio Ghibli, and the amazing Master of the non-real worlds; Hayo Miazaki-san. I own only the story, and my original characters. Miazaki-san rules as an author and director.

**Chihiro**

She stood before the class, her skin darker than ours, her hair in dreadlocks, and braided down her back. She wore a long sleeved shirt with loose sleeves from her elbow down. She wore blue jeans that had belt loops around her lower thigh.

"Greetings to my classmates," she said in badly accented Japanese, "My name is Sha're (Sha-ray) Lanza. I look forward to working with you all." Sha're was assigned to sit next to me, which was a good thing; to sit next to a friend.

"My name is Chihiro," I said after she sat next to me "It's nice to meet you, Sha're."

"The pleasure is mine Chihiro," she said and shook my hand.

This sounds crazy, but when I saw her, and when I touched her, I could feel... something... that reminded me of Rin and Haku. And no one from the spirit world, attending my school, would remain friendless while I knew she was there. Foreigners were no exceptions.

It didn't take long until it was rare to see either of us alone, so close we became, almost like sisters. She was from Egypt, her parents were ambassadors, she was fifteen years old, a year younger than me, but was so smart, she passed the entrance exams for high school when she came to Japan. It always amazes me, looking back on those times, that I didn't notice sooner.

Winter break had come, and Sha're and I were planning on a sleepover at my place. During the day we went to the next town over, with mom, to do some shopping. Mom left us alone as soon as we got there. Two things happened that day.

Between stores, a pair of yankees with knives held us up. Sha're's face lit up like a Chinese New Year. "Sweet! Time to play!" She said, and moved her arms... some kind of cross between a twitch and a pull. She suddenly had a knife in each hand.

Victims didn't have knives, and neither, after about two seconds, did they. She flipped her two daggers, and they seemed to disappear, then she picked up their two knives. She held those two knives between her knuckles. Sha're then smiled at me, and flipped **one**, catching the blade between her knuckles, and held it out to me.

"How..?" She smiled, and threw both blades in the air, catching them, in the same form, in her other hand.

"Before we were here, I spent my last decade in America, I know knives like nothing else. I handle swords just as easy as switchblades. Remind me to show you the swords I carry with me when we get back to your place."

"You have swords?" she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, two of them, a short sword, Japanese," she said with a wry smile, "and an English broadsword." She then took the one knife, and put it in her back pocket, and the other, she extended to me. I took it from her hesitantly, and she smiled; "Don't worry, I'll show you how to use it."

We were getting ready to meet back up with my mom when the second one happened.

It really shouldn't have caught my attention like it did, the motion, she took the dreadlocks on the side of her face and swept them behind her ear.

In her lower ear were three holes, each with a string of three emeralds, and threaded together in a grid of gold. A silver chain fell from the back of the center emerald to climb her ear to a cuff around the upper part of her ear, on which rested an unfinished fire topaz. It was really out of this world, the entire situation, yes, but particularly the earring.

"Wow that's pretty. Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" she asked, distracted, searching through a rack.

"Your earrings."

**Sha're**

Not plural, but singular to be both honest and precise. How had I forgotten about the mark of my insanity, the earring that only I can see?

"You must be mistaken Chihiro," I said with a shake of my head, sending the dreadlocks back in place. "I don't wear earrings." She blinked and hesitated. Opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it as quick.

In the past few months I had come to know Chihiro, as she had come to know me. Being who she was, she did NOT give up that easily, something she told me she had learned from a friend of hers named Haku. But she didn't pursue the earring.

All right Chihiro, I can tell you... later. I nodded.

I dared not hope that she forgot. After we had gone to her room for the night, she crossed her arms over the nightgown she wore, a Chinese dragon print, with one large silver dragon over her heart.

"Nine emeralds waving in a breeze, below a single fire topaz, connected to each other by a silver chain." I took my hands, and brushed back the dreadlocks on both sides. She studied the one she saw, but then noticed it's mate's absence. "Did you lose the other one?" I shook my head, both replying to my friend, and returning the locks to their place.

I searched my bags for two things that Chihiro would recognize; my camera and my photo album.

"Yes, you have seen this, but you've never seen the first page. Mom and Dad gave me the camera and the album for my eigth birthday. The album is kinda like my baby book." I opened it up to the second page, a picture of me after I was born, in the nursery.

"Everyone says I was a cute kid, but I didn't like the fact that my hair was so short."

There she was sleeping, her earring very visible. "If you took this picture down to your mom, She would not see it. If I walked up to your mom, bald, she STILL would not see this earring."

"How do you know?"

"My parents threatened me with counseling because of this thing. 'Course I was six at the time, so I was able to understand that there are some things adults aren't capable of seeing. but then I asked my classmates..."

"And became an outcast." I smiled at my friend, and then showed her the first page in my album. I hadn't even been cleaned yet, but my mom and dad held a squalling me between them. Time stamp on the picture and birth certificate showed that I had been born about a minute before the picture was taken. Chihiro and I both looked at the earring the baby wore.

"So why can you see it?" I asked myself, looking out on the back yard.

"I may have an idea about that."

**Chihiro**

I placed my hand on Haku's image, drawing strength from him. The only reason I might see this earring is because I had been to the spirit world. But if she had been to the spirit world, it would have been in Egypt... or America. Too far to know Yubaba or Zaniba... or Haku. So I had a theory, but no way to prove it. But wait a sec, she had been BORN with it...

"Would you like to hear a story?" She nodded, so I told her of my time in the Spirit world; of my parents and their folly, of Haku and his earnest wish to keep me safe, of Kamajii, who helped me stay in the Bathhouse, of Rin, who became my friend, of Yubabba, who reluctantly agreed to employ me, and of Zaniba, who helped me free Haku. And, finally, of Haku's Promise.

By the time I was finished, Sha're was on the borderline between awake and asleep.

"That's sweet. Have they seen each other again?" she asked around a yawn.

"Not yet..."

"That's sad... We need to make... a happy... ending." she said, and then was asleep.

"Good night, my friend."

**Sha're**

I woke instantly, knowing exactly where to go. I reached over and shook Chihiro awake.

"We have to go Chihiro, we have to go NOW!"

"Where?" she asked, groggy. She never was a morning person.

"To the west a short distance, there's a forest. In that forest there is a wall. In that wall there is a door that opens onto a long dark tunnel. In front of that door is a guardian statue protecting the door from us."

Chihiro was now sitting up, looking at me, her eyes not at all clouded.

"Then let's go." We each got dressed in silence; Chihiro's purple hair band was almost glowing.

I put on my clothes, and then equipped my weapons; long daggers in my sleeves, broad sword across my back, short sword across my waist, and four braces of throwing knives, two across my thighs, through the belt loops, and one beneath each arm sheath.

I think I took leave of my senses at this point, because Chihiro, who had finished dressing, left to wait downstairs. In the mirror over her desk, I saw my dreadlocks hiding most of my head. I spotted a green bandana with orange Chinese dragons printed on it hanging from the mirror. I grabbed the bandana, and gathered my hair near the top of my braid, and then wrapped it all together.

"No turning back."

**Chihiro**

"It was a dream Chihiro! But it was more real than... Than this entire place, all of earth!" Sha're was ranging between Egyptian, American and Japanese, but she was just saying the same thing over and over again; describing the dream that woke her up.

"You were there, with me, and you had your arms around this guy with dark green hair, almost black it was so dark. He was wearing black work clothes, lined with some kind of neon blue. There was this HUGE hag wearing a blue dress. her body should not have been able to even hold up her head."

"Was I yelling at her?"

"Yes."

"Yubaba, and the guy must have been Haku... though I can't imagine him wearing black."

"How close were you and Haku?"

"He's saved my life more than once, and walking away from him was the hardest thing I have ever done." she nodded, distracted, and in a Well-that-explains-THAT kind of way.

Then we stood in front of the Guardian.

I have been down this path many times since I had returned, but the wall was never there.

Here in the moonlight, the wall looked exactly as it had six years ago.

"The wind is pulling us in," Sha're commented. I nodded, and took a step. One after another, until we emerged beneath the tower. It was night time over here as well, the stars were up, and the river was full.

"You're lost." We looked that way to see a spirit, obviously standing guard. He wore a sword, and a dagger, and a large emerald. Of the three, it was the emerald that worried me the most; a multi-faceted beauty that I felt the power rolling off of.

I held a hand out to Sha're, halting the progress she made towards her short sword.

"You go back through the tunnel, and down to the main road, and find the turn you missed."

"Listen, Spirit, I don't know who you answer to, but we are exactly where were planning to go!" Sha're yelled at the guard.

"We are looking for Master Haku," I added. He glanced at me, and took her in, and then glared at her oddly; suppressed rage, an entire wildfire behind his eyes, but the cold fire of obedience suppressed it even further.

"Very well then... my Lady. I will take you to Yubaba."

Sha're and I looked at each other, and I saw she bound the locks hiding her ears with one of my hair ties. I wondered what that earring said to spirits. I nodded to Sha're, and we followed the spirit to the river. With a wave of his hand a small boat appeared, and with a spell, powered by the emerald around his neck, we crossed the river to the lands surrounding the Bathhouse.

A friend met us as we reached the shops surrounding the Bathhouse, Haku stood there, dressed just as Sha're described, older, but still Haku.

I smiled, and whispered, "Nigi Hayami KoHakunushi." Then I ran forward, and threw my arms around him, he wrapped his arms around me in relief.

"Chihiro... It's good to see you again." he said as he let me go. "Vilaire, on the other hand... After Chihiro had crossed last time, Kason had bound you to the tower as punishment. What are you doing in Yubaba's Lands?"

"He only bound me for five years." He didn't answer his other question, and so, Haku took in the sight of Sha're.

"I see." he said, turning back to Valaire. "You are trying to get yourself Unbound."

"Why would I do-?"

But Haku had turned back to Sha're; "My Lady," he said with a bow. "Kason should be here shortly to pick you up. For the moment, I suggest we go get something to eat while Vilaire returns to his post." he said, leading us towards the shops.

"Wait just a minute-!"

He turned to Vilaire. "Or I could unbind you right now." he said, holding up his hand. "Kason will hear of your treachery in due course, I promise." He turned and stalked away.

"I doubt we'll have time to eat much." Haku said. "Kason has been anticipating your return for some time... ten, twenty years."

"What do you mean 'my return?'" Sha're asked.

"I'll leave that for Kason to answer. So why did you come back Chihiro?" my jaw dropped in shock, and I replied;

"You have the GALL to ask me that after the promise you made me!"

"Oh, angry... You don't get to see angry very often out of her." Sha're told Haku "Might want tread careful, river spirit." I looked at my friend inquiringly, unsure.

"Probably instinctive," Haku commented in my direction. "This is not exactly the first time we have met."

"I would think I would remember meeting someone like you."

"Then how do you know I'm a river spirit?" he asked, which stumped her.

"And you called... Vilaire back there a spirit too, how did you know he wasn't human?" suddenly Haku felt something on the breeze.

"Oh my, he's angry..." Haku said, and then stood up from the table to face the approaching gale. A green blast of energy was aimed directly at Haku. Haku held it in a force field two feet in front of him. I could tell it was straining him.

"Curse you, Kason! She is as safe in my keeping as she would be in your own!" he then thrust the green ball of power back at the gale that had thrown it at him. The wind reabsorbed it.

The Gale coalesced into a human form less then ten feet from Haku. He stood over six foot six inches tall, and wore his hair like a black skullcap. His tunic was embroidered with the emerald design on Sha're's earring. Power radiated from him, and a demand for respect.

"Safe? As powerful as you have become in the last six years, and you call her safe?"

"She came here with Chihiro, that makes her safer than any human to enter this place; For just as you protect your Lady, I protect Chihiro. It was Vilaire that led them both to this side of the river-"

"Vilaire will be dealt with on my own time, you shall be dealt with now!"

**Sha're**

He used a breeze around him to make a sword and rushed Haku. _This will not do at all._

I drew my broadsword and met Kason halfway, in the middle of the battle frenzy, he attacked, and we exchanged blows.

"Do you want to fight, or dance!" I yelled at him. Suddenly the emeralds that were his eyes widened in recognition, he dropped the breeze that was his sword, and fell to his knees. "You don't match me as a swordsman Kason, you never did. Where did you leave your staff anyway?"

"Lady Ebony, forgive me. In my haste I left my staff..." as he trailed off, trying to remember just where he had left his staff, I remembered something I wanted to ask;

"And Also, do I know you? Have I met you before? because you seem so familliar, but I can't place you in Egypt or America..."

"Sha're!" Chihiro yelled. I looked over to her. "I think you can put your sword down now."

"Good point." I replaced my long sword, and checked on my short sword and the four braces of throwing knives. "Do you know who this is?" I asked her. She shook her head as Kason, himself, responded;

"I am Lord Kason; Elemental Spirit of all Wind, and one of the Five Guardians of All Elements." he said as he stood up. In his hand appeared a staff of twined Ebony, Willow and Iron, with a flame-stone near it's top. (Ebony's Note; Ebony for protection, Willow for flexibility, Iron for tenacity, and Flamestone for strength.)

When he stood, he drew his hands apart from each other, and between them appeared a weapon I recognized instantly as my own; the staff was five and a half feet long, and made of a un-rooted living plant called Star Fire. The blade was forged by Kason himself; a wind-stone blade two feet three inches long.

"Your Glaive, my Lady," he said quietly. "Normally, you would find it at home, because you are drawn to it... this time, I thought it best to bring it to you."

I reached out and took a hold of my glaive.

**Lady Ebony II**

I send greetings to my future selves... Call it a hunch, I suppose... I know I will wield this sword forever. As my spirit ages, I know I will grow in wisdom and in knowledge. I hope I grow into someone worthy of this weapon... a Glaive that was forged for me by the one I love with my heart; Kason Gale. Kason forged it for me, but is unable to touch the weapon himself, for as I love him, this weapon, this Glaive, whom I have named Winds' Talon, loves me, and will tolerate only my hand on it's haft.

But enough about my weapon.

Kason... We first met... When I was ten in my last life. I wandered through a gate to happen upon Kason eating his lunch. I had an arrow in my back, so it was as much accident as serendipity that I found my way to him.

He knew instantly that I was human, but he also saw I was dying. His temper is short, but his heart is big, if he has the chance to save a life, he will... even a human life. He healed me, and sent me back home. But my village was gone... and the way back to Kason, was closed... I was alone. I took one of the dead raiders swords, and taught myself it's use, and I left what was my home, searching for a new place to give that title to.

For ten years I wandered, collecting an arsenal, including swords of all forms, throwing stars, and several magical talismans, but never did I find a place I could call home.

One day, I came upon a battle; mage blasts, spears, and swords. I shook my head and would have walked on, but I then noticed the wind. On that breeze, I felt something... How to describe it...? The breeze called out to a part of me... The healing breeze that Kason had used on me when we first met.

I pulled out an emerald that I liked, and called the breeze to it, and then sent it out with a request. Shortly all the people on the battlefield were asleep, and woundless. I followed the breeze back to where it had come from, and again, found Kason.

He looked at me suspiciously, and then frowned as he recognized the echo of his magic that resided within me. My magic, a mixture of his and my own hummed with his proximity, happy.

I walked up to him, and leaned against him, "Kason Gale, finally... I'm home."

**Haku**

"I'm home." Lady Ebony... Sha're said as she leaned against the powerful spirit who held her.

I looked at Chihiro and frowned. _What do I do about you?_

"Well, whatever you do, you are not sending me home," she said, not looking at me. "My parents are fine as they are, and I left them a message saying I was visiting a friend."

"Her?"

"I didn't say, they think you are a figment of my imagination."

"Very well then." I turned from Chihiro to Kason. "Lord Kason, might I have a word with you?"

"What do you want River Spirit?"

"Your help, my Lord. I'd like you to take Chihiro back to your palace with the Lady. Keeping her here is... tricky. At the very least, could you take her to Zaniba's? It is not exactly out of your way."

"Hmmm... I understand your meaning. Please contact her and tell her she has guests coming by train."

"You won't just take them?"

"She always forgets about her past lives. She remembers them, the more time she spends here, but at first, I know it's disorienting. The train is safe enough."

"It might be advisable if I send someone to accompany them."

"Who?"

"Well, I'd like to go, but I have things that I need to do here... Boh should be sufficient. He's been saying that he wants to visit Zaniba for a while."

He pulled a hand from her back, and then called to him three train tickets.

I took the tickets over to Chihiro.

"I asked Lord Kason to send you both to Zaniba's." I said, handing her the train tickets. "Boh might accompany you, but if not, I'll send someone else down to accompany you, someone I trust. I'll meet you there either tonight or tomorrow."

"Why so long?"

"Because I have a job."

"Good point."

"Thank you, I do have them on occasion. We will have much to talk about then."

Kason took Sha're and Chihiro then to the train stop, I turned back to the Bathhouse... Thank the Masters that Yubaba is gone.

Once a person, Spirit or human, is under contract, they are out of the Five's reach to discipline or to judge. The Five are they who rule the spirit world, the Five Guardians of All Elements; Kason is one of the Five, but for him to be judged he has to convince three of the four masters... his vote would not count.

Unless they were put under contract soon, the four of us would be judged before too long.

Before I got to the first elevator, I was assaulted, almost literally, by Rin (USA version Lin).

"Was it her?" I pulled the lever to call the elevator, and looked over at Rin.

"Her... and Lady Ebony."

"Lady...? What would THEY be doing together?" she wondered as I stepped onto the elevator. I pulled her on at the last second.

"It's not that surprising Rin. Lord Kason is sending them to Zaniba's for a while."

"Alone?"

"No. I was going to send Boh with them. He is the only one I trust that can be spared from the operations of the Bathhouse."

"What about Randa?" (Pronounced Ronda)

"Randa?" A storm spirit with an affinity for fire, Randa was under contract to Yubabba and her power was bound in five ways... despite the binding, she had a Phoenix flooding her veins as a second form.

I nodded thoughtfully. "You'll need to take her to the train stop and introduce them. Kason will most likely wait with them until the train gets there, but you do have other duties to perform. Randa's on private tub nine today. Close that tub until she returns."

She held out her hand, and I handed her my crest; Three points of Sapphire with a Topaz at the top, my authorization.


	2. Page 02

**Chihiro**

"Rin!"

"Sen! Welcome back!" we yelled at each other across an expanse of water as soon as I heard the splashing of her boat. "Wish I could go with you, but that will have to wait. Haku sent me to introduce you to Randa." she said as she pulled up next to The platform. "Lord Kason, Lady Ebony," she said with a deep bow as Randa got out.

Randa stood at attention, only just shorter than Kason, with her arms clasped in front of her, hidden by her sleeves. She wore no shoes, and instead of the standard pink, wore a dark blue uniform. Blue gems played with the light in her ears and around her neck. Deep Red hair with bolts of white locks were braided down her back bone, and fell just short of her ankles, the top of the braid had a blue bow. She studied me as obviously as I studied her, the ruby colored eyes hid several thoughts but the most prominent;

_Master Haku needs THIS watched?_ the thought seemed to amuse her.

"Randa," she said, and withdrew an arm and extended it in my direction.

"Chihiro." I said, and reached for her hand. I hesitated when her hand began to glow, and then looked into her eyes, and shook her hand through the lightning she had generated to test me.

She smiled. "The pleasure is mine... Lady Chihiro."

"Sen?" Rin asked. I looked at her. "Even bound as she is, Randa is the most powerful spirit working at the Bathhouse."

"With the obvious exceptions of Yubaba and Master Haku." Randa interrupted.

"As I was saying. She'll be able to watch out for you. Haku gave me this for you as I was leaving, told me to ask you to hold on to it." She pulled out an uncut sapphire the size of a marble. "I'll try and come see you next Tuesday, and Haku said later tonight or early tomorrow. Next train will be by at Dawn. Bye Sen, later Randa. Lord Kason, Lady Ebony, by your leave." she said, gave me a small hug, and then was back in her boat.

"So we have until Dawn." Sha're said, and then turned back to Kason.

"Haku has missed you a lot." Randa said to me while Sha're and Kason continued their conversation on combat tactics, Sha're at close quarters, and Kason at range.

"And how long have you known him?"

"Just more than two and a half years. He keeps an apartment here... though he is usually not, out looking for power. If he is here, and he is not training, and you can get him to talk, three very rare conditions for anyone but Rin, most of what he talks about is you.

"Yubaba trusts him... Allowing him to live here, he helps her to manage the Bathhouse, and out on his wanderings he brings back more power and treasure... the treasure, you see, is his rent. The power... is something he does... for you.

"Did I miss any of your questions of the mighty Master Haku?"

"Yes. Why does he do what he wants with Yubaba's contract workers?" Randa smiled slightly.

"I just told you... he's been looking for power these past six years... if he has succeeded... how could he not be more powerful than the owner of the Bathhouse. Second reason is that he pays her for our use.

"Lady Megma, Elemental Spirit of all Earth, is going to hold a tournament in a month. You gonna watch?" I shrugged. She got a strange half smile on her face, and laid down on the stone of the Train stop. "Well, you have time until the train arrives, I'd get some rest if I were you."

So, with Kason and Randa to watch over Sha're and myself, I sat down, and drifted off to sleep.

**Kason**

_So your lady has returned, has she?_ Nile asked.

_With Haku's friend._

_Nigi Hayami KoHakunushi has made a mortal friend?_ as I spoke silently with Nile, I asked Sha're to hold on a moment.

_Chihiro, her name is,_ I said showing her the girl. I felt Nile's interest in the girl, and so spoke to Sha're of her.

"How long have you known Chihiro?"

"About six months, actually. Embarrassing, really, We're best friends. She was something of an outcast, due to all the time she spent day dreaming and doodling Chinese dragons in the margins of her papers. Me, I'm an Egyptian living in Japan, an outcast in just that. We clicked together in just the right way I guess... I really don't know." she looked to where her friend was sleeping.

"I think she knew from the first time she saw me... That I was connected to this place."

"She may have. The spirit world leaves a distinct mark on your kind that others who have been here can sense."

"But I have never been-" I reached up and touched the ear ring I gave to Ebony.

"Sha're has never been here... but you have been... many, many times before. every weapon in your arsenal will attest to that."

"My arsenal? Ebony said she had collected an arsenal, but do I have an arsenal?"

I smiled and replied; "Every time you come here, you bring more and different weapons, after several centuries, I had to expand and redecorate, so it looks like it was actually designed to hold weapons... Originally, it was a closet." I said with a smile. Sha're laughed.

_What about Chihiro?_

_What about her? Oh, right._

"Do you know anything of her knowledge of this place?"

"She came here when she was ten, Haku saved her both then, and when she was four... Of course, she was unaware of that until about an hour before she left. Now here she is, taking control of her own fate by coming back to fulfill a promise that he made...

**"She turns the wheels of fate around her in the worlds in which she exists..."** I blinked, and frowned, concerned. Ebony had this disquieting gift... a sixth sense that has put her in danger more than once, and never means good news when it comes out. It's not precognition, not exactly, just a knowledge of Lei lines that never fails to worry me. **"Her return marks a change that will affect the Spirit World to it's very core."**

_You can see why I'm concerned._

_Then maybe you'll want to help her? After all, she is a friend of Sha're._

_What would you suggest, Nile?_

_Nigi Hayami KoHakunushi gave her a sapphire._ I nodded.

_Very well._

**Zaniba**

Lord Kason carried Sha're while Randa carried Chihiro, both sleeping, into my home.

"I'd offer you both Tea, but I know you want to get going."

"That's right. I need to get back to my home... Vilaire requires dealing with, among other things. Ebony's rooms must be cleaned..." he trailed off. "I'll be back this evening, Zaniba. I thank you for doing this."

He left my home, and returned to his less corporeal form; a wind storm.

"Granny," Randa said with a nod.

"And just who are you calling Granny, Randa? You're far older than me!" Randa shot me a grin over her shoulder, and changed into the Phoenix that ran in her veins, and flew towards the Bathhouse.

_Guests..._ Well, that was all right. At least it was only the two of them... and their boyfriends. Humans... Not that I have a problem with them, but I am not the only resident of Swamp Bottom.

_So what will you do with my granddaughter and her friend Haku?_ I asked, initiating a telepathic conversation with him. he was staying up late working.

_Sha're is Kason's concern... Chihiro... Well, keeping her here is difficult, not to mention dangerous, as you know. I gave her a sapphire to hold on to... I was going to use it to make her a weapon, something to defend herself with._

_A weapon? Sweet, innocent Chihiro holding any kind of weapon seems incongruous._

_Well, it's going to be a living spell, it will choose it's form after it has felt it's wielders hand. Like Sha're's Winds' Talon, Chihiro is going to be the only one able to touch it._

_So the sapphire is just... getting to know her?_

_Exactly. It will be a water based weapon... being cast by a river spirit will do that._ I nodded.

_I'll give her a diamond. A sapphire and a diamond will be good protection, shouldn't it?_

_And I'll donate an Emerald to the cause._ Lord Kason said, joining a conversation. _I thought you were going to start working Zaniba?_

_Soon Lord Kason. I needed to speak to Haku about Chihiro. What do you think Haku, a Diamond, an Emerald and your Sapphire?_

_And I'll loan my power to the spell._

_Wind and Water... an Ice weapon. I thank you Lord Kason._

_It's all right Haku. Zaniba, The emerald is uncut, so have Chihiro pick it up, if it's to know her, it should know only her._

_Right. Until tonight_. I said, and withdrew.

On the table Kason set his emerald, and I drew one of my rare uncut diamonds, and placed it on the table next to the emerald. I took a thread and laid a circle around them. Sha're would know not to touch them.

With those tasks out of my way, I began my day.

**Chihiro**

I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes, and froze. I took another and tried to decide what I was smelling; Sun dried cotton, rich earth, and a late morning breeze. My mind was still foggy, but I reached out with it to find Sha're close by, awake. Between us there was... interference. Not enough to hide her, but enough to limit what I sensed.

Then my questing mind spotted Granny.

I sat straight upright and looked around the room I was in. The sun dried cotton was my bedding, the late morning breeze bought the smell of earth through my open window. Across my legs was the source of the interference, my quilt.

_Must be spelled to..._

"Mask our presences," I looked at the door to find Sha're sitting near it. "Not completely, but enough that we are able to be mistaken for spirits while we sleep."

"Do we need such protection?"

"As long as were not under contract. While we are awake, We can protect ourselves..." She then looked at me. "Well, I can protect us... but asleep, I can't do much... You are actually better suited to those battles."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Zaniba wants to talk to you... there is a lot you need to know."

She brought me to the main room where lunch was set out on the table. "Welcome to you both; I trust you had a good days sleep?"

"Good morning Granny, I slept very well, thank you."

"So what's going on Zaniba? What did you need to tell her?"

"First, The diamond and the emerald are for you Chihiro, carry them with you for a time," I picked them up and placed them with the sapphire as she continued, "Now, Sha're can explain the mundane maters of the way this world is governed; the Five and such, but in order for you to be here long enough for that to mean anything, you need a long term plan. If the Five allow you to stay, you will need a job, a reason to stay here. That's the plus side of being under contract; it gives you a purpose. I have a different suggestion;" she said bringing out a very large, cut ruby to the table. She set it in front of me and told me; "Touch it."

I reached out and touched the gem.

"Curse it Zaniba! You could have warned us!" I heard Sha're's annoyance with two senses, my ears heard it in her nuances, and my sixth sense felt it radiating from her.

"How could I have know how powerful she would be? The ruby only measures natural ability, it doesn't take those gems into account at all."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, and still blinking sun spots out of my eyes.

"She means you have a Gift." Sha're said after a moment. "And a VERY powerful one at that." she continued, pointing to the ruby, or rather, what was left of it. It had shattered in a hundred thousand pieces.

While the two of them stared at the shards of the ruby, I ate lunch. All the food was wonderful, and, I think, made by Granny the long way.

In the end, while they were still arguing, I snuck out of the house. "Uh."

"Hello No-Face. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Uh uh!"

"Why not?"

"Uh." he gestured to himself.

"You want to come too?"

"Uh huh." he nodded.

"That's OK, let's go." We walked a long way, deep into Swamp Bottom. When we found a clearing with an alter in it, No-Face couldn't continue, like there was a barrier he could not cross. I went on to the alter.

There was a single white glove on the alter, fingerless and left handed, that would cover my arm to my elbow. I picked it up, and felt the material, it flowed like a stream of solid water.

"Please, take it. I made it for you... Lady Chihiro." a woman with brown skin, and brilliant blue hair and eyes suddenly stood across from me. Her simple dress rippled as though made of water, but was the color of the sky.

"Who are you?"

"The time for you to know that is not at hand... eventually, you will know my name, and, I hope, call me your friend. At this present time, I can only give you this gift; The River's Lullaby."

"A lullaby?"

"The glove is a magical shield. As you evolve in your abilities, it too will evolve in its own way... right now, it's only defensive. In time you may be able to use it in offense as well."

"Why give me this?"

"For Lady Megma's Tournament. Things will proceed from here and now, and will not stop, not rest... not until after her tournament." I put the glove on as she spoke, and gasped as it bound itself to me. "This spell must be this close to you to recognize your peril as it's own, so that, if necessary, it can shield you of it's own accord. The weapon they will make for you will be similar.

"I must be going, Lady Chihiro. The path back to Zaniba's is clearly marked, and safe, but do not dally." she said and disappeared.

I looked around, awake again suddenly. No Face was gesturing to me. We went back to Zaniba's, The sun just falling as we got there. My left arm was slightly paler than my right as I opened the door, but other than that I did not notice a difference.

"...Kason's Palace. We can practice there with this weapon you want to give her," Sha're said. "And the four of us participating in the tournament makes it easy to keep us both here in this world. You know the Five have to judge us Eventually. One month is more than enough time to train her... and it doesn't matter what weapon this spell will forge, you know the extent of my weapons knowledge better than I do."

"There you are Chihiro!" Zaniba said.

"Sorry, I went for a walk."

"For three hours?" Sha're asked. "Did you have fun?"

"I had No-Face with me." Kason looked at me from where he sat, a thoughtful frown on his face. I felt an instant of shock from him, and then he turned back to the table.

"Did you catch what your friend just said?" he asked.

"No. What's the plan?"

"We'll discuss it further once Haku is here." Sha're said, overruling Kason who had opened his mouth to speak. I giggled as we all sat down to dinner.

**Haku**

It was close to midnight before I got to Zaniba's. I hate doing that to Rin, but she is the only one both Yubabba and I agree to trust with the Bathhouse when we both have to be gone.

We have a good deal between the two of us; she doesn't ask what I do with my time, and I don't tell her what she has to do with hers. No matter who looks at it, it's an uneasy truce all the way around the Bathhouse. Three quarters of the workers support me completely, and everyone else works on a case by case basis. Everyone has been edgy about her since the... encounter with Chihiro...

Randa is one of the most... interesting people in the entire Bathhouse. She claims to be third in power after Yubaba and I, but I know better. She looks to be in her late teens, early twenties, but her actual age is... considerably more. Had I been here when she was hired, I would have warned them both. She appears to go case by case, putting her faith in neither of us, just watching what we do, and obeying us both unquestioningly.

I finally landed in Zaniba's front yard, and transformed from dragon to human in a heartbeat. Flying was easier in my river form than it was in my human form, though I had the power to spare, it was always a good idea not to use all your power at once.

Once all my scales were gone, the door opened, and Chihoiro rushed out to give me a hug.

"What took you so long? I've been Dozing since nine o'clock in Ganny's most uncomfortable chair."

"Well, you could have gone to bed." she scoffed.

"You wouldn't have woke me up, and you wouldn't have let anyone else either. Besides Kason and Sha're needing to talk with us both, you think I'd be happy if you'd been here, and I hadn't gotten to see you? Come on, maybe now I can find out what's going on."

With that, she dragged me across the bare earth and inside.

Once all five of us were sitting at the table, the late meeting began.

"So what have we found out?" I asked.

"That you're a pain in the butt?" Sha're asked, evicting a laugh from all around the table.

"With the obvious aside, what have we found out?" I asked through a chuckle.

"Well, on that more serious note, Haku Killjoy, keeping me here isn't a problem. I provide several services, not the least of which is keeping this one in line," she said indicating the Wind Sprirt next to her, who merely smiled. "but also handling physical security risks. Chihiro, however, is something else. We have discovered today, that she is a very powerful sorceress."

I looked at Zaniba.

"It's true Haku. Look what she did to my testing Ruby," she said, nodding to the shards of Ruby surrounded by a blue thread. "Now, I can teach her the fundamentals, but she is far more powerful than I normally teach."

"That and the fact that you haven't taught in over two centuries." Kason drawled.

"Be that as it may Lord Kason, she needs taught. Magic is a force in and of itself. If she doesn't learn to use it, control it, it will learn to use her, control her."

"Then we need to find her a teacher. Kason, can you do that?" I asked.

"With no troubles," he said with a subtle smile.

"Meanwhile, I'll teach you the basics, Chihiro dear," Zaniba said to her. "You will need to control it before it pulls a nasty surprise on you."

"When Ebony was learning her magic, it once unleashed itself and killed a mother and her son. The woman's husband was standing far enough to the side to miss her blast. She avoided people for an entire year after that while she mastered the power that was both a part of her, and augmented by his breeze," she said nodding to her protector.

"So you mastered it?"

"Yeah. But human Magic and Spirit Magic have differences... The basics are the same no matter what you care to master, but everything after that is unique to the field."

"And how many experts on human magic exist in the Spirit World?" Chihiro asked.

"Experts? None!" Zaniba said. "but there are some people, scholars and historians, who just know some things. Some who can tell elemental affinities too subtle to be discerned by normal methods. I'm reluctant to use any more of my own methods to discover how best you will wield this magic of yours."

"Then we shall take care of it at my palace."

"So how are we getting there, by the way?" Sha're asked.

"How long would it take to fly there?" Chihiro asked me. I smiled.

"I could fly you there-"

"And leave me to take the train on my own? I think not."

"I would take you, Sha're." Kason told the woman under his protection.

"Your other form is a windstorm, just how are you gonna get me there?"

"Well, we could always just appear there. But anyway, we'll leave that for later. I want to forge that spell for Chihiro before the two of you leave here. We'll do it tomorrow. Is there anything else we need to cover tonight?"

"While making these plans are a good place to start, I suggest a plan B in keeping us here," Sha're stated, "Lady Megma's Tournament." I looked at Sha're in astonishment. "Proving to the five that we belong here will be easier with the two favors that we would win, and with the two favors you and Kason would win if our team won, we would be home free to live here for the rest of our lives.

"This is just a thought, so all you have to do is think about it. But I think that is everything we needed to discuss. Anyone?"

No one had anything too add.

--------

I followed Chihiro to her room as she was ready and past to go to bed. "You should put those gems under your pillow when you sleep."

"All right." I cast my senses around the room to feel the protective spells in place. The quilt, the alarm spells on the windows and door, even those protective spells which would activate as Chihiro slept. I nodded at Zaniba's preparations.

"So what have you been doing these past six years," she asked me.

I smiled ruefully. "Trying to fulfill my promise. Every month, if I had gotten any more power that month, I would try to enter your world. Kason already had the door cracked, waiting for Sha're, he allowed me to pass through, because he knew that no matter how much power I had, it wasn't enough. Only the Five can make themselves... Matter... in the real world for longer that a few moments, it is terribly draining. My best time was about ten seconds... I couldn't move for about a month afterwards either."

"I'm sorry."

"I promised. I was trying to keep my promise. I'm not sorry for the month I spent immobile. I'm sorry you had to fulfill my promise."

"I'm home... Haku." she said, holding her hand out to me. when I took it, I could feel the magic that had only grown since the last time I saw her. _Home._ she thought, allowing us both to fill up with a sense of comfort.

She pulled my hand to her, and scooted over under the covers. I smiled and laid down on top of the covers next to her.

"Sweet dreams Chihiro."

"_Good night Haku..._" she murmured on two levels.

When Zaniba had called her powerful, I thought she was overestimating the power I remembered feeling in her six years ago. Earlier yesterday, I had been too focused on having her in my arms to notice how much she had grown magically. Now, laying next to her, I knew that Zaniba had not been overestimating her... the opposite if anything.

**Sha're**

"So what are you not telling them?" I asked as I pulled my nightgown on. Kason stood by the window looking outside, but I felt nothing wrong about changing with him in the room.

"I doubt you would have noticed, it was probably too subtle for Zaniba to notice, but I'm amazed he didn't. Someone put a spell on her."

"A spell!" I asked, turning him around.

"A Passive spell... give or take. It acted much like the weapon Haku and I will make for Chihiro. But it was very difficult to sense... very subtle." I looked at him debating among himself, and waited for a moment before I asked;

"Who cast it?" he looked at me.

"Lady Ebony... Sha're. Lying to you isn't possible, even as you are now, you'd spot it in a moment... but I cannot yet tell you who cast the spell. Even immortals get lonely, and the caster of that spell can exact revenge over the course of millennium of human time."

"All right, simple question; Is she safe?"

"Right now? At this moment?" I nodded, and he looked surprised. "She's safer than you are." This confused me for a moment. Taking into account all my combined skills, physical and magical, and the protections of my weapons (especially the Winds Talon) and the man who protected me, one of the Five Masters of All Elements, and setting all this against her non-existent training in magic and weapons, the depth of her magic, the one who protected her, and the unkown quantity of the subtle spell Kason sensed.

"You mean to tell me that spell was cast by one of the-" he put a finger on my lips.

"Shh... None may know for certain until the casters appearance is made."

**Chihiro**

I placed my three gems in the second circle, within the first, Haku had placed a bowl of water, and Kason a gust of wind. The third circle stood behind us; Haku, Kason and myself. Each of us stood behind a gem to hold the power of a caster.

The Gust of wind picked up the gems out of the second circle, and dove into the bowl of water, witch instantly crystallized into ice. Haku looked at me and nodded. I reached into the bowl and placed my palm on the ice. The bowl shattered as the ice grew magically in both directions, heralded by Zaniba's and Kason's gems, which seemed to have been cut by the crystallization. My hand wrapped around the haft as the ice arranged itself to my taste.

I stood with it as it finished, and placed the Diamond end down. It took me a moment to locate the sapphire under my hand.

"A staff?" Sha're asked as she walked foreword to admire my new weapon. "Now that works," she said with a smile.

"I would have thought it would be an actual weapon myself," Haku said.

"The spell takes more than just personality into account, you know, it also takes in chi line vibrations. It's the weapon that not only suits her, it is the weapon she will need," Sha're spoke.

As they spoke, I stuck the staff into a belt loop while I picked up the shattered bowl. Kason waved his hand over the bowl and it repaired.

"It's just never quite as strong..." Zaniba said softly, a small frown on her features. "But oh well. You needed this anyway."

"Why?"

"Several reasons... first is to keep you safe. Not all spirits like humans, but Sha're will teach you how to use it. Second is Lady Megma's tournament."

"What was Sha're saying about that anyway?"

"When one of the Masters hold a tournament, the wining team tends to be granted a favor. A favor from one of the five can be almost anything... You could request your own business, though it is still up to you to make it profitable. You could request a new weapon. Sha're has won these before, usually, only with Kason at her side, sometimes it is the only way she has been allowed to stay."

"A favor? What does second place get?"

"Money, usually."

"Well, I can see how a favor is worth more than that. Does the favor need to be stated when the winners are declared?"

"No. They can be claimed anytime you can get the tournament master's attention. The Masters, with the exception of Megma, tend to be difficult to reach. Lord Pyrate has his palace in the base of a volcano for instance. Lord Kason likes high places, his palace is in a mountain. Lady Megma's Palace is on a broad plane, nice for the tournament grounds."

"Chihiro?" Haku called.

I looked to Granny; "I'll see you later Granny."

"Never be afraid to call me Dear. I should be within your range." I gave her a big hug, and then the four of us and No Face walked to the train stop.


	3. Page 03

**Sha're**

"The first time I saw Kason's palace? LONG, long ago. I was twenty, when I was still Ebony I. We climbed then. Now you have these fancy trains to take you to the major points of interest all across the Spirit World.

"Gee, I wonder where they got that Idea from." I spared Chihiro a glance that she giggled at. "Oh, take a look Chihiro," I said, and pointed out the window as we rounded a curve. "My home."

The castle looked like it was grown out of the mountain, all things considered, a not inaccurate description. I had seen him grow half the spires on this mountain. Had helped him on several. He had added two since my last incarnation.

_My home!_ I thought. Kason placed his hand on my shoulder, and I leaned into him. _My home... You did get my rooms cleaned, right?_ I asked him with a smirk.

_Of course I did._

_Not that I really stay in them, but they are nice to have..._ I thought more to myself then to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and I snuggled into him as the train began to slow for our stop. _Chihiro can stay there for now._

_An excellent Idea... I'm glad you approve._

_Have you found anyone to test Chihiro's magic?_

_I'm actually afraid I'll have to do it. My barbs to Zaniba aside, I know how good she is, both as a witch, and a teacher. When she says a person is powerful, I'm inclined to take the hint. Haku gave me his two cents as well, and he agrees. The scholars have been working all the time I've been gone. Unfortunately, of the two greatest mages of the Five, neither will respond to my request for help. Lady Nile, I understand, Master Dakota, I guess lacks the time to do so. Regardless, we should be able to get her using her power well enough soon._

_This'll be interesting._

**Haku**

As we exited the train, no less then ten members of Kason's Staff came rushing to meet him. The Train stop was inside Kason's Palace, otherwise They would have assaulted him when he entered the main Doorway. Kason listened to each of them as he walked, and drew the information from around him to make a good response. He was a king who would talk to people, which would explain, I think, why he would have fallen for a human.

"Lady Sha're, please show our guests to their rooms," he said to her as he walked off toward his offices. She smiled after him, held up a hand, and counted down from five, when she put down her last finger, he turned, and waved to her. she smiled after him, then turned and led us into the castle.

"Hey Haku, do you know how long it's been since I've been here?"

"A couple hundred years. I don't imagine it would be very much less than that." At an intersection, she stopped.

"Dang." she said, and looked around. "The biggest problem with Kason," she said closing her eyes, "Is that he prefers his world in a constant state of chaos." She slowly turned her head, and then, her eyes still closed, she started off.

She was going at a good clip when suddenly she ran headlong into a wall.

"What the-?" she looked at the wall. On it there was a picture of a sorcerer, his staff in his left hand, looking like he cast a spell. I felt the locking spell Kason had cast on this 'wall,' and was shocked at how deep this spell was cast. "OK, I remember this... Kason had put it in place to keep me safe while he wasn't here. but how do I unlock it? It shouldn't be keeping me out."

"Chihiro," She turned to look at me. "How would you lock such a spell?"

She raised her free hand to the wizards chest; "Entrance." The spell opened.Sha're blinked. She looked at her friend. "Don't worry, the spell is still there. Safe." she said to where her hand still rested, and the wall reappeared.

"Entrance," Sha're said. When the wall didn't move, she tapped the wizard with her glaive, and it gave way. Her eyes got a far away look, and I felt her conversing with Kason. Suddenly she blinked and flinched. "OK." she said, and walked over the threshold.

"Apparently, he had some problems with the cleaning crew... several of them tried to enchant several items... to kill me. Killing me, until I have been judged by the Five, is not entirely illegal. Doesn't stop Kason from punishing his own people, but the Five won't judge the killer for it. The sooner they get rid of me, they less they will have to deal with me..." I closed the locking spell behind me, and followed the girls into the Rooms of Lady Ebony.

Within the main room of the suite, Sha're stopped and stood still. Chihiro stood behind her, both casting their senses around the room, to spot anything that Kason might have missed.

"No need to worry about that, Milady. I've made certain that none might spell anything here since my Lord Kason allowed me to remain in your service," a birdish looking spirit walked out from a room next to the fireplace.

"Robin!" Sha're said, and ran over to the spirit to give her a hug.

"Milady Ebony, how are you?" she asked, returning the hug to the much taller human. We all moved to the couches beside the fireplace.

"As the Lady has surely forgotten until just the moment, my name is Robin, I've been the Lady Ebony's servant through each of her incarnations spent here at the palace. Friends for sure. None will bring harm to my Lady while I watch her rooms. A'course when she's not here, she is with my Lord, and I need not fear for her. But these are my Lady's rooms, and I've been trusted with their care."

"And she's never failed me. Keeps my rooms tidy, and even keeps my arsenal clean. My Dojo, too."

"You have a dojo?"

"My practice room. The other side of my bedroom, through my arsenal. Those two are guest rooms, and that's where Robin stays. Each room has a bath, if you want to take a warm bath, Robin can make it happen, if you don't feel like doing it yourself.

"Hey Robin, remind me, what are you good at magically?"

"Oh, anything I've a mind to really, mostly housework."

"Well, my introductions; Chihiro, a human like me, turns out to be an absolutely powerful witch. This is Nigi Hayami Kohakunushi, known as Haku, he works at Yubaba's bath house. They know each other. I met her on the other side, I don't remember the first time I met him."

"About eighteen hundred years ago, you came across me. I wasn't as powerful, or as old then... not that I was young exactly."

"Why did you stick out?"

"I don't know. We were both at Master Dakota's tournament, no other reason I can think of."

"A child in a tournament?" Chihiro asked me.

"No, I was watching with an eye to join the next one as my own team."

"Did you?"

"No. These fighting spirits... they are all very powerful."

"Do we stand a chance then?"

"You're kiddin', right? C'mon, and check this out." Robin turned to the fire with a smile, as Sha're led us to the far door along one wall, two doors that closed into each other, Sha're grabbed both handles and pushed.

**Sha're**

"My arsenal." I said as I walked through the french doors My bedroom was through the first door and took half the wall on the side with a set of sliding doors opening onto my dojo. Every other inch of wall space and a good three quarters of the floor space was covered with weapons.

When the doors opened, the three hanging lamps flared to life, and along the walls, in the racks so well made, every edge gleamed, every gem sparkled, and every piece of wood shone, all a tribute to Robin's attention.

"Robin?"

"Yes Milady?" she called from the main room.

"I know I've said this before, but if you ever need my life, it is yours. You are amazing."

Robin walked into the arsenal, and spoke sternly to me, "Milady, I enjoy the work, and your praise and safety is worth more to me than your life. You know this. Would you care for snacks brought to your Dojo?"

"Thank you Robin, that would be wonderful." She left to get snacks for the three of us.

"You really love her, don't you?" Chihiro asked me.

"Absolutely. She takes care of me, think of her as a permanent mother, who had been raised to look after people. She is amazing." I walked around and found eight different staves in eight different styles. I picked up the windstone staff, and led the way to my dojo, looking as I walked past at my shelves of Magic stones, and Talismans.

As I swept my eyes over it, I noticed a cute toy, a wind sphere. About the size of a marble, used by a magical person, able to summon winds. I looked at Haku, and handed it to him. his eyes flew open.

"You can borrow that for a while."

Within the dojo, it was nice, smelled of cedar, and incense, the smells I preferred to dance to. I know he spent a lot on this room, probably more then the rest of my suite together, but by the Masters, was I thankful. I took off my shoes, and placed the wind staff next to the door, to heft the Winds' Talon in a dance that tested my very rusty abilities.

Haku and Chihiro sat and watched me, and Robin was quiet as she brought the snacks in and returned to the front room. I rested leaning on the windstone blade of the Talon, out of breath.

"I haven't used a pole arm in so long."

"But that was beautiful, Sha're!"

"That was nothing. I remember dancing like that in court for three hours, and not being winded. I'm outta shape.

"C'mon Chihiro, get in here," I said, as I walked over to the doors and slid them shut. The Talon, still in my hand, I traced an X over the door, and sealed it shut. Kason and Robin would be the only ones capable of entering the room now. Then the second Spell. "Haku, I need your power." He came over by me, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I leaned the Talon against the door, and sent our combined power through it, locking the room in a moment.

"Why do that?" Haku asked.

"I want her to have an active knowledge of her weapon before supper. and considering how much she has to learn, and how little time she has to learn it in, I thought it best to keep us in a moment while we got some major work accomplished.

"Now, when he realizes he can't get a hold of me, he'll ask Robin, and she'll tell him where we are. We have a good sixteen to twenty hours before I expect to be interrupted, So let's start."

**Kason**

When the doors opened, I could tell they had all worked hard, Robin already had baths waiting for them. I followed Sha're into her room while Robin helped Chihiro, leaving Haku to fend for himself.

"Did you make some progress?"

"Yeah, on weapons, and a little magic even. You'll still need to look into her later. Tomorrow we can do that, in the morning. The dojo is a good place to do that. I have the time stall set up in there; close the doors and it activates. Thanks for waiting outside. They both have good promise."

"High praise," I commented.

"They have earned it. Already, they could beat half your staff. Obviously, the less trained half, but still, not bad for a long days work. When's supper?"

"It awaits the three of you in the main room."

After everyone was bathed, relaxed, and dressed, I joined them for a light supper of my own while everyone else ate heavily. Afterwards, the three of them went to their separate beds, and slept deeply. I left the suite, locking the gate behind me, and went to my office. The information on affinity and specialty detection was waiting for me.

_Hey Nile, didn't you have some device that would display a person's abilities?_

_Yes. but it's not a spell I'm willing to part with._

_Not even for Chihiro?_

_Especially not for her._

_So asking you to teach her magic would be out of the question then?_

_Completely out of the question._

_Why is it you want to remain in the shadows yet still help them?_

_Fear of rejection, perhaps. When she allowed him to recall his name, he still did not remember me. We all forget things... eventually. Haku's wandered a long time since he first left me. I suppose I don't want him to know that I'm still trying to look out for him._

I considered what Nile was saying and understood.

_I can direct you in making your own, if you'd like._

_I thank you, Nile._

**Chihiro**

The next morning Haku was gone, the wind sphere was left on the table where breakfast was set up for Sha're and I. His note said he would be back the next morning, and that I should work on my magic this day. Kason joined us halfway through breakfast, holding a covered painting.

We went to the dojo after breakfast was done. when the doors were shut I felt that slowing of the world outside... slightly painful to be honest.

I turned to Lord Kason, and he took the cover off the painting. The painting had icons of the various aspects of magic, and magical ability.

When Kason touched it, the icon for wind grew to fill the painting, while the symbol for the other three elements shrunk into nothingness, and a glowing ball among them shrank with them. Symbols depicting a sword and a shield also grew, a broom shrank slightly, a question mark shrank away, the roll of bandage grew a little bit.

"See, these are my abilities. The five elements, obviously only wind stands out, who would a wind spirit be without a strong store of wind-"

"Or a wind bag?" Sha're asked. I laughed at that.

"Five elements, then attack, defense, household spells, healing spells, and sixth sense is the question mark. My Lady?" he asked, holding the painting to Sha're.

High wind, low everything else but the glowing ball, that was noticeably bigger, but not as big as wind. Attack shrank, defense was smaller, household spells were non existent, healing spells were small, and sixth sense was good sized.

"Bear in mind this is magical abilities. Not physical. Chihiro?" he asked and presented it too me. I reached with my left hand, and he stopped me, "Other hand."

As I placed my hand on the canvas, three icons warred for supremacy; The glowing ball, the roll of bandages, and the question mark. Defense doubled in size, and attack shrank to nothing. Household spells stayed the same size. Water also increased slightly while earth, and fire diminished to nothing, and wind to just above nothing.

Sha're's jaw was on the floor. "Man, I have got to quit being surprised by you." she commented. "Kason, do you see this?" she asked pointing at the largest of the five element Icons.

"Well, then the healing spells are easily explained. the sixth sense has me interested. I don't think this can gauge any of those three properly though. Not with a tool at any rate."

"But what is that element?" I asked.

For a moment, Kason and my friend just looked at me. Finally, Kason replied; "Life, Chihiro... your element is life itself."

"With your element being life, your healing abilities are going to be tricky to regulate... Normal healing spells, small ones, Kason can wave a wind over, and will heal it, the breeze stays put until the wound is repaired." Sha're told me.

"But with a life element, it will regrow the afflicted area, use too much power, and you could age your target or yourself. Life is the strongest of all elemental magic, rare do people, bar Master Dakota, have more than a drop of it."

"You on the other hand..." Sha're said.

"Who is Master Dakota?" I asked after an awkward moment of silence.

Sha're responded, "One of the Five as follows;

"Lady Megma Terra; Elemental Master of All Earth.

"Lord Kason Gale; Elemental Master of All Wind.

"Lady Nile Ever; Elemental Master of All Water.

"Lord Pyrate Gold; Elemental Master of All Fire.

"Master Dakota; Elemental Master of Life. The five elements, the five persons who govern us... the five who must judge us. Master Dakota is the loudest voice on the council, what he says carries definite weight."

"So is he 'Master' because of that?"

"He is Master, because he is neither Lord or Lady. We use 'him' in reference as a matter of convenience; Though 'it' may be more accurate, a 'he' is a living being. He is the oldest of us, and the greatest mage and artist. In a way you can understand, he would be our god, as he is the father of the four elements."

"Would it be rude to ask how old you are?"

"It might be, but even if you did ask, I wouldn't be able to answer. Simply put, I'm too old. Master Dakota created life, in doing so, had claimed it as his element. However, there was no place for it to live for long, so Megma was first; the earth for living things to grow on. I was next; air for living things to breathe. Afterwards was Nile; water for them to drink. Finally, the youngest, and the biggest hothead among the five, Pyrate. Pyrate was not meant to be a destructive force, but his temper gets the better of him, and his element responds.

"This is the order we were born in, but I don't remember how long ago that was."

"Born being a relative term."

"Yes my Lady, born being a relative term." He said, reaching a hand to her. they joined hands and I felt them reach for each other, and frowned. I closed my eyes and sensed them, their spirits mingling once again. It felt to me as though their spirits wanted to mix.

I opened my eyes again, and turned away, wishing Haku was here, and wondering what he was doing.

**Haku**

When I returned to the Bathhouse, I found, to my absolute shock, Yubaba waiting for me.

"I hear you've had a visitor, Dragon."

"From whom did you hear that?"

"Randa told me you had sent her to Zaniba's."

"And this leads you to believe I had a guest?"

"Was it her?" I said nothing, and walked around her. The landing platform was behind her office, so I had to go through it in order to get to my own rooms.

"You forget yourself Yubaba, you have no hold over me, nor anything with which to bargain. You wish response from me, you have to give me something first."

"Then what do you want to know?"

"Are you planning on sponsoring a team for the tournament?"

"Yes." I stopped at her door, and turned to look at her.

"I did indeed have a guest." She glared at me, and showed me more of her hand.

"I was going to send Randa and Rin in with some others."

"Lady Ebony has returned." her jaw dropped, and her eyes popped out.

I loved dropping that on her for several reasons; first, it wasn't what she wanted to know, but was in fact much more vital than that information. Second, Chihiro's presence was still held from her.

"Ebony..." Yubaba, I doubted, had the strength to go toe to toe with Lord Kason, and Lord Kason had no reason to bother Yubaba as she was on Lady Megma's lands. The river was the border between their lands. Sha're was another matter.

Having just arrived, under the protection of neither contract nor permission. but I had given her a hint unfortunately.

"The tournament. They will be going in by themselves then?"

"Quid pro quo, Yubaba. Otherwise I'll say goodnight."

"Any bets, Haku?"

"What terms do you propose?"

"The Bathhouse. Ebony's team wins and it's yours." I raised my eyebrow. She knew I had met and spoke with Lady Ebony, and wanted me to say that Sha're would not win.

"Even knowing Lord Kason will have at least a four person team?"

"Even so. Kason and his human would be the most powerful, and you know how deadly Rin is when she's in the right mood."

"And if your team wins?"

"You go back under contract."

_Well huh! What does she expect, with those stakes? I would like this... but I should talk it over with Chihiro._ "Can I have a week to think about it? With such stakes..."

"Of course Haku," she said with a satisfied smirk. "You can have two weeks, if you like."

"Good day then." I said, then headed to Rin's room. Considering we both trust her, she was granted her own room in case we needed to get her, and her alone, information.

Yubaba has something she's not revealing... some trick, some plan. Why does she want me under her control again? Why just pop it like that? Rin and Randa... she has a spider spirit, six arms are useful for bigger spirits who need washed. She's a dual affinity, fire and water, so the last two would be the remaining elements, earth and wind. Rin wasan Ice affinity.

"Haku," Rin said as I entered, "Please tell me she is safe!"

"I left her with Lord Kason and Sha're, she's fine, and she's safe. Yesterday we were closed into a time spell, and she learned the use of her new weapon."

"What kind of weapon did you give her?"

"The spell formed a staff. With the three gems in it, it's a very all purpose weapon. Today she was to work on her magic.

"Sen has Magic?"

"She shattered Zaniba's testing ruby."

"Ruby...? what does that test for?

"Magic power, plain and simple. Lord Kason was to find out more today. I have to go back tomorrow, to check on her, among other things.

_Haku? are you there? _

Chihiro?

Hey Haku, how's it going?

I'm here with Rin. "Chihiro is definitely learning her magic..."

_Hi Rin! _

Sen? Are you ok? Everything's all right?

I'm fine Rin, seriously, we are doing absolutely wonderful. Hey Haku, you gonna bring her with you next time you come out here? Rin was nodding, and I heard the pleading in Chihiro's voice.

_We have to ok it with Yubaba, but I don't have a problem taking her._ Rin smacked her head on the desk.

_Does she know I'm back? _

Not from me.

No she dosen't. She does know Sha're and Kason will enter the tournament with a four man team, and she wants to make a bet with me. Rin snapped a calculating stare at me, and suddenly her jaw dropped.

_ARE YOU SERIOUS! _

What's wrong, Rin?

A bet, Sen, the only thing Yubaba has is the bath house, and the only thing she wants from Haku is his name, and back under contract.

How did you know that?

Yubaba is very possessive, she wants to keep what she has. You escaped her.

She's putting the Bathhouse up for a bet?

Her team against us.

Who is on her team? Rin asked.

_You and Randa for two, probably Arachne for a third. _

You, Rin?

Very deadly, Haku can attest to that, right Haku?

Absolutely.

So can you beat her?

Of course he can, he just goes easy enough on me. I'm one of the stronger spirits here, but I'm not that great.

Don't listen to her Chihiro, I'd say she was within the top five in the Bathhouse after Randa me and Yubaba.

Really?

Well, if Haku says so, you'll get to see at the tournament, I guess.

Listen, I have to get some work done. I plan on being back out there tomorrow afternoon, if you need me, get a hold of me just like this, all right?

Right. And you know you could have said goodbye this morning! she said and was gone.

Rin glared at me, "You didn't tell her goodbye?"

"I left her a note."

"You could have waited until she was awake to leave."

"I have work to get done here Rin, too much to be-"

"To say goodbye to the woman you love?"

"What are you talking about?" she folded her arms and looked out her window.

"Why, Haku, did you make her that promise six years ago?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"C'mon, Haku, even you know your dodging the question."

"I don't know. Does this have to be done now?"

"Now more than ever." she stood and walked over to me, glaring up at me, but looking down on me. "You are known across the Spirit World, Haku, as someone who will help people. If you can help people, you will... Helping Chihiro six years ago put you out on a limb. She paid you back then twice. First saving your life, and then returning Zanibas seal. Do you think that makes you even?"

"No."

"Dnm right it doesn't. The two of you are so deep in each others debt that neither of you can ever get out... not that you would ever even want to. Haku, the spell on Zaniba's seal prevented almost any single thief from keeping her seal. You survived it for one single reason; Chihiro's love for you. You may not admit it to yourself, but it is right there, and the more you ignore it, the worse it will get. You want to get some work done, work on figuring out these things. They need done." she said, and opened her door for me.

"Now leave, I need to sleep."


	4. Page 04

**Rin**

I can't believe you Haku, how dense are you? You have no excuse to be that dumb!

Yubaba...? Are Haku's secrets really worth your Bathhouse?

_Chihiro?_ I asked trying to reach her telepathically. I felt something, but decided she wasn't available. I tried to sleep, but finally gave up and went to the practice courts.

With no surprise, I found Randa there, waiting with her staff and my dagger; wooden practice weapons.

"Don't you sleep at all?"

"Not really. Waste. I sleep two weeks every five years, unless things push that."

"And you practice with the time everyone else sleeps?"

"Yep." she said, and attacked.

Armed with a dagger, she had reach over me, bound as she was, she had power over me, and old as she was, she had experience over me. It was fun to spar with her, but of course she took it easy on me. On the other side of that binding, especially when we sparred, I felt the power she suppressed.

_Why do you work here, Randa? I can feel the power you have, you could shatter Yubaba's control over you, why don't you?_

_The older you get, the more time you find on your hands. Lacking purpose doesn't mean lacking position, just means you become bored. Might be my Grandmothers influence. Besides, we all have a role to play in the upcoming tournament. Unless I am here, I can't fulfill my role._

_You didn't answer my question._

_I did, it just doesn't make sense from the perspective of that question... find the right question and it will make sense._

All the while we sparred, round after round, until She sent me away to sleep with a promise she'd wake me for my shift.

I thought I'd be up for a bit yet, but I suspected she put a spell in that last smack she gave me, because I was out once my head touched the pillow.

**Sha're**

That night, Chihiro fell asleep in her bath. Robin retrieved her, and put her in her bed.

She had worked and worked hard today, spells until three o'clock, and then staves until an hour ago. I learned what that passive spell of hers did, though I'm not sure she noticed. it was a shield that hovered magically, several inches above her arm. I imagine that if it is like Blizzard, what she named her staff, it's probably limitless in its local defensive capabilities.

If we continue to work on her control of her magic, and her understanding of her staff... she'll be a force to be reckoned with by the time the tournament rolls around. having as much time as we need in a day helps too.

I really think we can pull this off. and not without too much trouble. but Haku needs to take some time away from the Bathhouse. Different teams are allowed to fight in different ways, each round decides how the winner is declared; one on one, two on one, five on one, tournament format, whatever is agreed upon.

Kason said they were taking applications until the last moment, so he was going to wait til the moment before that to register. Two humans, a Master and a river spirit. _The most shocking one on the team is not the youngest._ I thought with a bit of triumph. as I drifted away, I wondered how Ebony had managed to orchestrate this from outside my perceptions.

Today would be a day off, and then, another long day, strictly physical, and the day after that would be magical. We would cycle like that, every three days, apart from meditation, that we had to do every day. Once Haku got here things would move on well. Today, we were going to a nearby lake while Kason got some work done.

**Haku**

Before I left the Bathhouse, I stopped Yubaba to speak with her.

"What is it, Haku? I'm very busy."

"I accept the bet. If your team wins, I'll sign under contract with you. If Kason's team wins, I'll claim ownership of the Bathhouse, and all of it's spells and employees. Deal?"

A sheet of paper floated over to me, I read it, and nodded. I signed it, and handed her the copy I signed, and accepted the copy she had signed. "I also am officially informing you that I won't be here for the next month. I'll see you at the tournament."

"Indeed, Haku. I'll be looking foreword to it."

I put the contract she had signed in my sleeve, and changed to Dragon form, and flew to Lord Kason's Palace.

I did not transform when I got there, so Chihiro came over to hug my head as she had on Zaniba's front yard so long ago. She and Sha're got on me, Sha're holding the picnic basket, and we were off. In my mind Sha're displayed directions.

When the three of us were relaxing on the lake, I took out the contract and showed it to Chihiro; Sha're read it over her shoulder.

"Her Bathhouse?"

"Or your name, Nigi Hayami KoHakunushi. You took the bet." Chihiro said, worried.

"If a third party team wins, no harm, no foul, things stay as they are. If we win, we have a business and a place to stay. If we lose-"

"Chihiro goes back to the Real world, and you go back into slavery."

"I wouldn't have put it that way."

"That's because you like to mince words. I, however, like to be blunt. There is always the chance that Chihiro could be granted a life here if we lose, but Yubaba will not let that happen. If you lose the Bet, she's not going to allow someone who knows your name remain this close to you. Chihiro is mortal, but Kason doesn't have the authority to punish anyone outside of his lands, and the tournament takes place on Lady Megma's.

"Lady Megma's a down to earth sort, if you'll pardon the pun. People like her, and trust her, but as a result, her hand is not as heavy as it could be." she stopped suddenly, and smiled. "What am I thinking, she's protected from assassins. Never mind, ignore me. This could work."

I frowned looking at her.

"Don't worry Haku, we've got a lot of people helping us, it'll be ok." Chihiro said, and smiled. I returned the smile, as our hands found each other.

"You gonna help me with this or not?" Chihiro let go of my hand, and went to spread out the picnic. I laid back in the grass and felt the sun beat down on me... it reminded me of my river.

**Yubaba**

Randa and Rin, Arachane... and I don't have anyone else in the Bathhouse who might be worth Losing at this tournament. With Haku back under contract, I won't need Rin in a place of authority anymore. That'll be a relief. Rin... Well, she serves her purpose I suppose.

Haku too... Just you wait Haku, once you are mine again... This spell won't be thrown up at all, not if I lay it along your spine with acupuncture. It will be expensive, but you will never betray me again.

As per Ebony... Throw enough at her, and she will fall, like any other human. Lord Kason is a flawed being, as attached as he is to that mere wisp of a spirit. And what about Haku's guest... whoever it was wasn't anywhere near the Bathhouse while I was gone. I trust Haku to do his job, but it annoyed me to find out he had left the Bathhouse to meet, who I must assume to be Ebony and his guest.

_Ebony...? _I shook my head slightly. There is no way Haku would consider Ebony a guest of his, she belonged to Lord Kason... someone else came in with her... Lord Kason's team would be a four man team... two people came to the spirit world... Haku was going to be gone for the next month... _NO! No, that's impossible. She couldn't be stupid enough to come back!_

I summoned both Rin and Randa

"Haku had a guest while I was gone. Who was it?" Rin stood up straight, and looked out the window, Randa just smirked.

"Does it matter, Yubaba?" Randa asked. "Will knowing the identity of his guest help you in some form?"

"I won't know that until I know who it was."

"Knowing weather or not it was Lady Chihiro will not help you in any form. His guest is not within the the boundaries of the Bathhouse, as you well know."

Lady Chihiro.

I dismissed the two, and went over to the window. Haku and Chihiro would join Ebony and Kason in the tournament. Randa only gives titles to those who have earned them, had she never met the human, she would only have referred to her as Chihiro, if that even. Lady Chihiro however... she could be dealt with, if she isn't under contract, she must be Judged. But Kason will put the Judgment off to the other side of the tournament.

That will work.

**Rin**

"Why did you tell her that? Now she knows Sen is here!"

"Let us rather say that she heavily suspects. She suspected beforehand, however, or she would not have requested an interview of the two of us."

"And you confirmed it."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter." I growled. "I am a storm spirit with a fire affinity. Who does that mean I am descended of?"

"Um... storm; wind and water, So Lord Kason and Lady Nile, Lord Pyrate for the fire affinity."

"Yep. Chihiro is something else. Ebony would tell you, she is a turning point. Master Dakota is a Life Elemental, who ranks, on a scale of one to ten, as a fifty.

"Lady Chihiro ranks higher, and aside from that, she has a lot of eyes watching her, protecting her. Believe me, this plan is almost complete. It will all come together at Lady Megma's tournament. Her awareness of Lady Chihiro's presence, if anything at all, helps our plans unquestioningly."

"Our plans?"

"Me and some of my friends."

"Randa, can you promise me she will survive this?"

"This? Rin, if the plans in motion bear fruit, you will be shocked at how things turn out. The Master and the Lady will be the rulers of the named... and I... will have a new world to explore." she said, and then turned and walked away.

I stood there watching, and realized she had pierced the fog of Yubaba's spell to put together her ancestry, and without an obvious effort. Could it have been logic?

Somehow I got the feeling she didn't break the spell just now.

Descended of Lord Kason, Lady Nile and Lord Pyrate. Within five generations, as a guess.

_Haku?_ I asked as I made my way back to my room.

_What is it Rin?_

_Randa has informed Yubaba of Sen's presence in the Spirit world._

_Why didn't Randa tell her sooner, when Yubaba first got back?_

_Yubaba only has us tell her where you send us, rarely, does she care why, ever since you sent Kara to Yotoka for sushi._ I smiled at that memory.

_Good, I'm glad that worked,_ he chuckled.

_Also, I had a rather unsettling conversation with Randa just now. she said that if the plans of she and her friends bear fruit; 'The Master and the Lady will be the rulers of the named.'_

_So she's set this up? Not on her own, surely..._

_Hey Haku, do you know Randa's lineage?_

_Yes. Why, does she?_

_I think so. Where does she stand?_

_She does what she wants. She doesn't have a single home, nor anyplace she calls home. You already know she's strong enough to shatter the bonds Yubaba holds over her, I've just been waiting to see why she chooses to stay on there. She's tipping her hand. Overall, I'm not worried by her. Let her do as she likes, don't watch her._

_Right._ He left as surely as if he had closed a door.

**Zaniba**

About a week after she left, I contacted Kason to ask him about her magical training, and then contacted Chihiro directly.

_Granny!_

_Oh, so I'm still alive?_

_I'm sorry Granny, it's been one day after another, and Haku's here too, and it's been training in a moment almost every single day!_

_A moment? How many days of training have you had so far?_

_I've lost count, but it might be more than three weeks. We only train two of every three days, and we alternate between physical and magical._

_Speaking of magic, what did Kason find in you?_

_Ummm... Life Elemental, Healing and Sixth sense, all three un-chartable by a general test. Lord Kason believes only Master Dakota could accurately gauge my elemental affinity, and he knows of no one who can gauge the other two well._

_Master Dakota? How interesting. What else?_

_A good dose of defense and a little bit of home making spells._

_You might be better off sticking to the manual way though, especially with a life affinity._

_Yeah, Kason and Sha're was saying that... I wish I could meet Master Dakota._

_Well, win the Tournament, and then you will, all of the Five. Lord Pyrate won't like you, don't try to make him, he dislikes humans in general. Show him the respect he deserves as a member of the Five, and ignore him. Lady Nile will like you, Lady Megma likes everyone, and you're a friend of Lady Sha're, which has endeared you to Lord Kason. Master Dakota... He's old. If he likes you, you have nothing to worry about... but the tournament is still the best way to keep you here. well, maybe not the best, but the most reliable._

_What do you think our chances of winning this tournament are?_

_Lady Sha're and Lord Kason alone have before triumphed in such tournaments. You and Haku are not fighters yet, and to be honest, I don't know if you ever will be, not the way Lady Ebony is. Bear in mind also, the Spirits you face in the tournament will automatically assume you are weak because you are human. With a life affinity, you have no attack spells... but your Blizzard is a powerful spell, and the training you get between now and then will determine how well you can wield it. Your chances of winning this tournament are good as they stand. Not outstanding, but good. To improve them, you might get a fifth fighter for your team._

_I don't know about that... I'll see what everyone else thinks._

_You do that Chihiro, and please, talk to me on occasion._

_I will Granny. talk to you later._

For a while afterwards, I sat in my living room, thinking about what I had told her. With the exception of Pyrate, all of the Five would love Chihiro. The only reason Master Dakota would have to dislike the girl is her elemental affinity. But he knows how rare it is to have more than a drop of Life inside a person. As much as she has... I wonder why... What does this world hold in store for a Lady of Life?

**Sha're**

Today was supposed to be another training day, but when I attended the table, and neither Haku nor Chihiro were at the table, I cast my senses into their rooms. We had packed almost four days of training into yesterday, physical training, so, since they weren't planning on getting up anytime soon, I decided to call another rest day. I looked over the calendar in my mind as was astounded at how long we had been here. Three weeks. My parents must be worried sick.

_If you would like, I could always send them a letter?_

_That's an idea. Thanks. How about Chihiro?_

_You want to know what astounds me about Haku?_

_What's that?_

_Haku was told, by Chihiro, that his river was filled in by her people. While true, that her people filled over the path that it ran... that can't mean they stopped the source of the river... it's heart. His heart._

_His power?_

_Exactly. Now, imagine for a moment, if Haku could find his river. Powerful wouldn't do to describe him. He would stand on par with us younger members of the five with no trouble of any form._

_His river... in order to look it up, Chihiro would have to go to the Real World. But we only have a week 'til the tournament._ An image came from Kason, a ring. _Could work. Dangerous though. She won't have been there since she was four, and that section she fell into is probably gone. once there though..._

I heard a clunk and looked at the table next to me. It took me a moment to recognize it, but when I did... a second ring appeared next to it, which also made me gasp.

_Oh Kason..!_ I said picking up mine, and placing it on my hand.

_That ring should give you the power to cast all the spells you need to, tracking, time, whatever, it draws power from the wind around you, drawn directly from me. The second one is obviously for Haku._

Haku had stumbled around for six years looking for the strength to exist to the real world. Kason had it in a ring. _You'll go tomorrow._

_Kason?_

_Yes?_

_How can I thank you?_

_By this point in time, Sha're, we don't owe each other anything. We've helped each other so much, that all either of us require is a word or two of thanks, which you have already given me. Haku on the other hand; what's this bet he's got riding on the tournament?_

_If we win, he gets Yubaba's Bathhouse, if her team wins, she reclaims his name._

_Well, for now; call it a favor to them, one they can return at their leisure. I'll see you off tomorrow._ He then turned his mind elsewhere.

_I love you,_ I thought at a level he couldn't hear me.

"Robin?"

"Yes Milady?"

"Can you check on my friends, just make sure all they are is tired."

"Yes. They'll be sleeping 'til noon at best, if allowed to their rest."

"That's fine. We've trained more than is good for us in the past three weeks... We're ready for the tournament, more or less. Now, it's time for a practical application of our skills. We'll be returning to our world for a short time. We'll be back for the tournament. This is at Kason's prompting, so you can see he isn't worried."

**Chihiro**

We took the train to the Clock Tower, this time it was daylight. Haku wearing the ring Kason had loaned to him, a spell to make him exist in the real world.

As we approached the tower, there was a figure waiting for us next to Valaire.

"Randa, what are you doing here?" Haku asked.

She looked at us and smiled. "Taking a vacation day. Shall we?" she asked, gesturing down the tunnel. Sha're turned to Kason, and gave him a hug and a lingering kiss. For some reason, the silence between Lord Kason and Randa struck me as odd, but I had no reason to dwell on it. Kason released Sha're, and the four of us; two humans, an unbound river spirit augmented by a spell, and a storm spirit with no obvious augmentation, walked through the link between worlds.

Every step we took, my staff seemed to change state into a solid blue crystal. Sha're's Talon seemed to change into a physical weapon as well. "Will they still act properly?" I asked her.

"They'll be fine," Sha're said when she realized I was referring to their weapons, and kept putting one foot in front of the other.

We looked out across the sky of the real world, returned after three weeks. I stood there, braced against Blizzard, laboring to breathe.

"It's all right Lady Chihiro, take your time, breathe as normal as possible," Randa told me.

"Is she ok?" Haku asked.

"It happens to some people, the Real World is a much harder place to live than the Spirit one, it takes an effort to live here. Most people aren't aware of the effort... remember, Chihiro, is not most people."

I looked at Randa, confused.

"Don't worry Lady Chihiro, you'll be fine." Randa reached out to my two wrists, and did something. I felt better suddenly. not a lot, but definitely better. I nodded to her. She looked to Sha're. "Shall we then?"

Sha're still looked worried, but nodded.

At my house, both my parents cars were gone, probably work. The four of us went up to the door, and I had the ridiculous urge to knock. Sha're walked around me and just opened the door; "You live here remember?"

"Oh yeah..." I was still weak, but I went in and made my way to the computer to wait for my parent's return, and to research the Kalaku River.

It took me some time to find a map of the path the Kalaku River had once coursed it's way down. I found the park I had fallen into his river at, and back tracked him further from that.

"Sha're?" I asked. she came over, and looked at the map.

"Yeah, we can get there no problem."

Just then the door opened, and in came my parents.

Haku was sitting on a couch, paging through an English text book. Randa stood next to a window, looking out, out of my parent's immediate view, and Sha're and I were looking over the computer.

For a moment, I just sat there, looking at them, I finally stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello Mom, Hi Dad."

"Chihiro!" Mom called, and stepped foreword to embrace me. "Where have you been, we've been worried sick about you!"

"It's all right Mom. It's ok. Dad?"

"Chihiro," he said, hugging me in his turn. "You've got some explaining to do."

"I know I have, and I will. I will explain it all." I said, and then noticed I was breathing heavily again. "Can we sit down though?"

"Sure," Dad said. I sat next to Haku, and mom sat next to me while Dad took his chair.

"All right, first introductions. Sha're you know," she waved at the two, "This is Haku, that is Randa." I gasped again. Haku set his hand on my shoulder, and I could breathe easier.

"Six years ago, we somehow lost three days of our life, which you wrote off as a prank. But it wasn't. When you found that abandoned theme park, you found much more than you bargained for. I met Haku there, and he promised I'd see him again. Three weeks ago, Sha're woke from a dream that showed her how to get back there, and so we went.

"For the last three weeks, I've been learning how to fight, so I can participate in a tournament which will allow me to stay on that side."

"What are you saying Chihiro?" Mom asked me.

I looked at her. "I've lived there for three weeks mom, and already the real world is almost too much for me... The easiest way to explain this, Mom, may be too much to ask of you both. There is a file on my computer called Spirit Bathhouse. When you open that file, you have to take everything you know about the Real World and set it off to the side, accept everything I have written in that file as the truth."

"When you accept that story," Haku said, "Go to the Guardian and ask it to see your daughter. It will allow you through the tunnel. You'll be able to do this only once at the moment, but it will open the tunnel for you."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to go explain this to my parents," Sha're said.

"Chihiro!"

I looked at my father, and spoke again; "Set aside all you know, all you assume, all you are aware is true, and read my diary of those days. Then come find me... please." I said.

Randa walked over to stand by us, and Sha're used Lord Kason's power to take us to her own home. Her parents wern't home either, but she wrote them a letter instead of waiting.

* * *

Mom and Dad;  
I've found what I'm looking for. I've found my home.  
I love you both, but don't worry about me, I'm happy.  
Lots of love;  
Sha're Lanza,  
AKA Lady Ebony. 


	5. Page 05

**Haku**

Then we used Kason's gift again to transport ourselves to the point where I had rescued Chihiro. As she said to me, the river no longer existed, even the bridge she had fallen off of was gone, though I still felt a shadow of my river's presence.

I walked over and looked up.

"It was here," I said.

Chihiro nodded, and came over to me, putting her hand in mine. I took her hand gratefully, knowing she was, like me, lost in memory.

_You saved my life that day._ I looked down to see her looking up to me. _And evry day since has been used to prepare for you._

_Why do you think this is right Chihiro?_ she tilted her head to the side, serrious.

"Because... it is." She spoke aloud. _Ask Sha're if she can hear you like this._ I looked over to her.

_Sha're?_ Sha're continued to stare in another direction, away from the private moment we were sharing. _What's wrong with the Talon?_ I asked to test if she was faking.

Chihiro closed her eyes and laid her hand on my forehead. together we traced what remained of my river back to it's source.

We opened our eyes, and stepped back from each other.

"That's twice I've helped you remember." she said, and then walked over to the girls.

**Randa**

"The source is about nine miles that way, a spring that now flows back into the mountain." Chihiro told us as Haku followed more slowly.

"Then let's get moving." Once again Sha're used her gift, and we appeared at the source of the river.

"Now here is the tricky part." Haku said, "I don't know what will happen when I rejoin my river." I walked up behind him and shoved him in.

After a moment of panic, Chihiro relaxed, and then followed him in.

"Good. They'll meet you back at Lord Kason's. I, meanwhile, have to return to the Bathhouse. Can we get back soon?" I asked her pointedly, as she was still looking at the pool of water into which they had disappeared.

"They will be all right?"

"Haku is a river spirit of this river. Chihiro is the one he protects. They will be fine."

"All right then."

**Chihiro**

I was dying. I could feel that I was; the lungs were flooding with water, the heart was slowing, the body was slowly dying. This feeling lasted an indefinite amount of time. Blizzard had regained it's ice-like structure, and wrapped itself around me. Lullaby knew it couldn't protect me from this.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms around me, and Haku pressed himself against me, wrapping his arms and a spell around me, suddenly, the water in my lungs was air again, my heart was beating staccato against my ribs, and my body felt better than it had all the time I was in the real world. It was only then when I noticed that Haku was pressing his lips to mine.

I knew right away he was breathing for me, but I so wanted it to be more than that. I closed my eyes. He felt my longing.

_I don't know how long we're gonna be down here... sorry._

_Don't be. I won't ever. I'll treasure these moments as the third time you've saved my life. Please Haku, just let me live in this dream for now._

**Haku**

We flowed along my river, it welcoming itself and Chihiro back.

My river remembered Chihiro? No wonder I could never forget her. I asked it where an air pocket was and it replied that our house was ahead only a little ways further.

It had been so long since I had been separated from it, where had I been all this time?

Good question.

And how was it Chihiro was back with me?

Let me get Chihiro safe and sound in the house, I told it, then we'll converse.

Just as I said this, the river sent us up to the top and allowed us to beach in the sand.

_Beautiful..._ Chihiro thought as she gasped in the sand. I agreed. My home stood on an island in the middle of my river, and on stilts, a modest home compared to many (Especially Lord Kason's Palace), but for a river spirit, it was a nice house, bigger than Zaneba's house, but smaller by half then the Bath House. The plane around my house and river was expansive, you could see for hundreds of miles from the top of my house.

Remember, you promised.

I looked at my foot, still in the water, and nodded.

"No problem." I said, and stood up. I drew Chihiro up, and we went into my home.

I found blankets and a fireplace. I frowned and it roared to life, I bundled up Chihiro in a blanket I found in a closet somewhere.

So this was where I kept everything that people threw into me... My river.

"I have to go speak with my river."

"Good luck," she said, forlorn. I looked at her, wanting to make her feel better. "Right now, you can't. Just go."

I nodded, and approached the door, but I couldn't walk through it.

_Do you think it's fair? You will live forever... my whole life is a mere spark of yours, a blink of one of your luminous eyes._

I walked over to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

_Do you think it's fair? When I blink and you're gone, what will I do then...? when you hold a part of me, and I have to keep living? Do I love you? That word pales when stood against what I feel for you Chihiro, but it's the only word I know that comes anywhere near what I feel for you._

_You're right, actually, and it's ironic in itself. We are soulmates... we have no choice in that matter. Would that I could have had it any other way Chihiro, I would have had us both been born human, because now, I am sentenced to wait for you to come find me._ I told the human below me, and slowly leaned toward her.

She met me halfway, and we sat there like that for several moments. When we backed off, I could feel her like I had never before... she was happy in a way that went beyond time.

"I need to go talk to my river now. I'll be back soon."

"Hurry back." I nodded, and this time left without a problem.

My river and I connected this time, we became one in a way that was impossible for a mortal to understand... well anyone other than Chihiro.

**Chihiro**

After about an hour, I was dry but my clothes were still wet, so I went looking through all the things in Haku's house, and sure enough I found clothes that fit me, after all, who knows what sizes a river wears?

Dressed in a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and black pants, I went out to the river itself to sit down and wait. I didn't wait long. He came striding out of the river, His river must have felt him underdressed, because his clothes had changed; he wore a cape that floated just above his ankles, lacked shoes, he was dressed like me, except he wore a tunic of gold with a new crest sewn into it; A water stone in the shape of a cresting wave, above two emeralds and a sapphire.

I stood up and he approached me. When we were in reaching distance he stopped. As we stood there, I felt the power radiating from him, but I couldn't comprehend the storm in his mind. I reached out to touch him, the moment I did, we no longer stood on the beach.

Within his mind, I experienced the chaos I had merely sensed. Up, down, left, right, nothing meant anything, and Haku just sat there, drowning in this chaos. I walked foreword to where I knew Haku sat. I knelt next to him, and placed my hands on his shoulders.

He looked at me, realizing I was here for the first time. Everything around him stopped, and slowly settled down, everything returning to where it belonged. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We leaned toward each other and kissed again.

Back on the beach, Haku brought has hand up to my face, brushing my ear with his thumb. Haku took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and then leaned foreword to kiss my ear. When he pulled back, I felt the weight of my new earring. Without looking, I knew his crest now hung from my ear, and I smiled at him.

"I told my river I'd be back to see it after the tournament. It'll be interested in the results."

"I get to come too right?"

"Of course. It'll be hurt if you don't. I understand why I could never forget you after you fell in my river. It never forgot." he said, and pulled me close to him.

We stood there for several moments, just basking in the presence of each other.

_Chihiro?_ I blinked. It took me a moment to place the mental voice.

_Sha're?_

_Oh, thank the Masters your ok, we've been worried, you've been missing for almost an entire day!_

_We're fine,_ I said, hugging Haku close once more. _We'll be back soon._

_Right, by train?_

_No,_ Haku said. _We'll just be there soon... I'm not sure just where we are, so first I have to find that out. Chihiro, do you want to go back to Sha're right now?_

_Not without you, idiot!_ I smiled at Sha're's description of Haku.

_All right, give us a few more hours then._

_See you then, but try to be back before supper... not that Robin will mind too much either way._

She kinda just wandered away from the conversation.

"This will take me a few minutes..."

"No it won't." I said, taking his hands in mine, and spreading my mind out on our combined and augmented range.

Zaniba's was closest of all the structures I recognized, followed by Yubaba's Bath house, and Lord Kason's Palace was farthest. The nearest train stop was over a days' flight away.

_Oh my..._ Haku said.

_Maybe you have something at home to help us get there?_

He agreed, so back we went. Unfortunately, Haku lacked Robin to keep his home as tidy as Ebony's Arsenal. In a room at the back of the house, I found a sword in a scabbard. It seemed to call to me, but it left a bad feeling on the back of my neck, so when I reached out, the Lullaby suggested it reach for it.

Using the Lullaby as a glove, I touched the scabbard. She agreed it was safe to touch, so I picked it up, and ran the shield over the hilt. When the two touched each other, The Lullaby flinched in so much pain, I felt a backlash.

"Ow!" I said.

"What is it?" Haku asked, entering the room I was searching. I handed him the sword, and he drew it with no problems. The power rolled off the sword when he drew it, so much so that it confused me, where had it kept all that power? "This'll do."

_Catalysts?_ I thought to myself, _within both Haku and the sword?_

He clasped the sword to his belt, and held out his hand to me.

"The sword was given to me, just like Blizzard was given to you, so it won't like anyone else, never touch it. I surprised you can still stand if you tried to draw it."

"I didn't," I assured him.

"Oh. All right then," he said, and, holding on to my hand, he drew the sword.

It wasn't steel. It wasn't silver, though it had that cast to it, and in Haku's hands it felt like gold; eager to please it's master. There were gems and crystals all along the broadsword that enhanced it's magical properties, each one a catalyst of some form.

It was a weapon, but unlike most, it was a weapon of both magical and physical means.

"Beautiful." I said.

"Powerful," Haku said just before we left.

**Sha're**

I was reading a recent publication of Kason's collection, this on magic Catalysts and their use in combat, when I heard the pop. I looked up, and there stood Chihiro and Haku.

I looked back down at my book. Then down at the couch. Then back at the two.

"Maybe I fell asleep waiting for you?"

Chihiro was smiling and shook her head as Haku replaced his sword in the sheath at his waist.

Both river spirit and human had changed almost beyond recognition. Chihiro was calm, strong, at peace, and ready. Her new earring gleamed in the light of the fire. Haku... in terms of pure magical strength, stood about a step above Kason. Something had changed that I couldn't quite place. When Chihiro wrapped her arm around his, I smirked.

"So envious of me'n Kason y'all had to go and hook up to, eh?"

Chihiro blushed and smiled, nodding energetically. Haku was confused, but just shrugged it off.

_It'll be interesting to see if the sleep in different beds tonight._

_Kason, behave. Five days 'til the tournament. Last step is teamwork. That's gonna be trickiest._

_Not really, you work with both me and Chihiro, she works with you and Haku. Haku and I can work together to a common goal._ while Kason was speaking to me, I was looking at Haku.

In less than a second, I swung my glaive long, meant to cut his throat open. Chihiro, having sensed my intention, yoinked him out of the swing of the Talon. Haku, having sensed my intention a moment later than Chihiro pulled his sword and met the Talon in a flash of sparks.

"Oh, Wow! Nested catalysts... six... seven... eight layers."

"There are fifteen layers total." Kason said as he had appeared next to me when the blades clashed. "Be careful if you want to play against Haku and his sword."

"Fifteen Layers of nested catalyst spells? Who made this sword?"

"Four of the Five, as a birthday gift."

"The Five made this?" Haku asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked, careful.

"I just remember that it was a gift."

He nodded a moment, "That's all I'll say then."

"C'mon Haku, I want to see what you can do," I said, and with that I grabbed the hand that held the sword and dragged him toward my Dojo.

"Be careful!"

"Don't hold back Haku!"

I looked back at them, confused, and then smirked at the pair.

**Chihiro**

_Don't worry, but be ready to heal one or both of us._

_No holding back, huh?_

_No, I won't kill her, but I will give her a good game._

_Have fun then._

_Thank you._

I sat down near the fire, and Kason sat across from me. "That's a nice earring."

I reached to it and smiled, and felt the chain that climbed my ear. I frowned and asked Kason; "What gem is this?"

"A Diamond. The Topaz I put in Sha're's earring is a spell to say to those who know how to read it how mature she is, both as a person and as a spirit. When you first met her, when she came back here with you, it was unfinished. You should look at it now."

"I'll do that."

"Haku did something else with your diamond, but I can't tell what. He found his river?" I nodded. "And with that sword, not even Lady Miranda could stand against him for long."

"Lady Miranda?"

"My great grand daughter. Ebony II's as well; the second time she was here, the first time she was allowed to stay here.

"I was so shocked that she had returned to me... Imagine, Ebony II died in my arms... and as she died, the Earring I had given her predecessor fled the body of Ebony II. It was then we began to leapfrog through time together."

"It must be painful."

"The spell to grant her what we both want... powerful doesn't begin to describe it. Each of the Five would need two of Haku's swords to come close to the power the spell requires. The spell Exists... so I won't give up hope."

"Fifteen layers of nested catalysts? That's just the sword, what about the ones in Haku?"

"Only respond to the ones in the sword. Now that his spirit is bound to his river once more, he now ranks in the top ten in all the spirit world, in terms of power. With that sword in his possession, he stands above everyone. That was his mother's wish... to keep him safe. You are a good thing for him, Chihiro... never forget that.

"Let me show you something." he said and stood. I followed suit, picking up Blizzard and went out the door.

In the depths of the Castle, he had a door that was impenetrable by magic, and from around his neck he produced a small gold key. he touched the door with the key and it opened.

"'Wondrous things.'" I quoted softly.

The room was wall to wall, floor to ceiling full of catalytic gems. It took me some time, but I finally realized there was a pattern in the gems.

"What pattern is this?" I asked him. "I can sense the pattern, but I can't see it."

"Pattern? I just set them up there, it must be an instinctive pattern."

"Every gem here is one catalyst." I fell to my knees rubbing my eyes. "That won't work..."

"Chihiro?" I silenced him with the wave of a hand.

**Kason**

I felt her begin the spell, and looked at the walls. I took a step toward the door just as the first gems darted toward her. When the spell was half done every gem in the room floated above her head. she then separated them into each crystal and gem, and then began again, placing them in a specific order; a mural of a single catalyst with the power of a human god behind it.

Chihiro slumped to the floor, drained for a moment.

"This room was a declaration of your hope. You made it to help Sha're."

"Ebony, actually," I said as I approached her.

When I knelt above her to pick her up, she whispered; "Haku could cast it now."

I looked around as I stood. A pattern of Life, representing each of the other elements in their turn. A magical and mosiac mural.

I locked the door again, and took Chihiro to her bed, and then retrieved my own book from my office, and sat to wait by the fire place. Robin brought me a drink, and I thanked her, sat back and waited.

When Haku came from the arsenal, I knew they were done fighting.

"You know Haku, with that sword you are probably the strongest spirit in this world."

"What about Lady Miranda?"

"Lady Miranda... She's in the middle of a game. I bet you'll get to see her at the tournament."

"You know as well as I do-"

"I know better than you actually. Amazingly, it's only taken three years to set things up. Don't get me wrong though, this was all her idea. There are things she wants too. If her plan works, we'll all be better off.

"But I wanted to ask you a question; I might require your assistance in the casting of a spell. In payment, I would owe you a favor, one I doubt, after you cast it, you will feel the need to redeem, but it would be there."

"My lord, you know I will help you if I may."

"Haku, there is only one person in any world that leaves Lord out of my name, she lays to rest beyond that door. At any rate, you are not required to refer to me as 'your Lord' anything as you live at the bath house, Megma is your Lady.

"My name is Kason, Haku... And I invite you to address me as such, as my equal, and my friend." I said and extended my hand.

"It would be a pleasure," Haku said as he put his hand in mine, "Kason."

"Well, now that I have asked you, I have to ask her, so I bid you good night Haku." I said and walked to Sha're's Room.

**Haku**

Chihiro was asleep, at least I thought she was. When I laid down with her, I felt a magic reaction from the bed, and heard some thoughts from my Lady.

_I wonder if Haku did that or if it was a spell in the bed... I wonder who made the bed, was it Robin? Is it made of wood or magic? _

_You're full of questions tonight._

_I'm always full of questions when I sleep. You know, with the right amount of gems, I bet I could make a cloak that was an even stronger spell than your sword._

_What makes you think that?_

_Kason showed me this room he had made. He had made it to cast a spell he knew he could cast, but could not do so by himself. _She showed me the room Kason had showed her, and then showed me what she had done to it. _The way Kason had it, each gem was a separate catalyst, none realizing it could work together with the gems around it. This is a case of the sum of the whole being greater than the sum of its parts._

She snuggled up to me further, and then dropped back into a deeper sleep.

Amazing... but what would he need such power for? I looked down at Chihiro and a bolt of lightning struck my mind.

_Sha're... he wants to make her a spirit._ And offer me the opportunity to change Chihiro as well. I began to do the math, but without the precise of the spell, I was wandering blind. The catalysts in my sword made me 15 times stronger than I was as a River-bound spirit. The Mural that Chihiro had constructed of those gems... a hundred times would be a conservative estimate. So take my power times fifteen, and then multiply that by that power of her mural, and there are very few spells I wouldn't be able to cast.

Kason said I already stood on par with the five...

I was going to have to be careful at the tournament... I really didn't want to kill anyone.

**Chihiro**

"To make sure our team work will work in the tournament, I invited some help from certain friends." Sha're stated.

_Zaniba?_ she asked, switching to a silent meeting across the hundreds of miles between the four of us and the old witch.

_Hello Sha're, and to my Lord Kason, Haku and Chihiro. Sha're has asked my assistance in the venture and I am delighted to help. _

_And Robin is also helping on this. Robin hid one of my weapons out there somewhere, and Zaniba hid a gift for Chihiro out in Swamp Bottom. Normally, Kason and I would go find my weapon, but in this instance, such would defeat the purpose of the exercise, So Haku will help me track down my weapon while Kason and Chihiro go to Zaniba's._

_Kason says I shouldn't worry about it, but when it comes to tournaments, winning is good, winning out right is better. _I smiled at my friend. _Bear in mind, in combat, the minimal move does not win. _

_So when shall I expect you two? _Zaniba asked only us two. Haku heard on rebound.

In the front yard at Zaniba's house I glared at Haku's image in my mind.

_You didn't have to do that. _

_I'm sorry, but it was the quickest way._

_Thanks Haku._

_You're welcome, Kason._ I blinked, Haku called him Kason.

"I invite you to use my name as well Chihiro. You are a friend of Sha're. And you are Haku's friend as well."

"Soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

"Two spirits intertwined." I responded in the simplest explanation I could think of. "Separate spirits, but..." I said, and meshed my fingers together, "Always together."

"Interesting."

"You did something similar," I said as Zaniba came out.

"Hello Chihiro," Granny said coming over to give me a hug. "What a lovely earring, dear. Lord Kason," she offered with a bow and a sweep of her skirts.

"So what is it we are here to find Zaniba?"

"Well, she already has attack, defense, and protection spells, I thought she might make good use of a catalyst spell." she said, holding out her hand, an image appeared above it; a silver Chain with three amethysts holding the spell together. They surrounded the diamond, which anchored the spell.

"You'll need to be careful with it as it is a catalyst, and will triple your already considerable wallop."

"How do I stand with my friends, Granny?" Kason started coughing, Granny was laughing out right.

"We each have our strengths." Kason said. "I can heal deep injuries only by recuperating for weeks afterwards. You could heal a person within an inch of their life, and still do so ten more times before you would need to get a meal.

"I am a sorcerer, Sha're is a fighter, Haku is a bit of a mix, and you are a healer. You don't stand with us, you compliment us... and fill out our team.

"So, let's find your new toy," he said and extended his hand. I took it, and nodded to Granny in farewell.


	6. Page 06

**Author**

This is the first actual Author's Note since the disclaimer at the beginning of the story. Are you surprised? Anyway... Five Chapters posted, and five reviews is all I've seen; three from Calphurnia, one from Princess of the Wind, and one anon review from the GateKeeper who does not keep a FanFic account. I would really like to hear more opinions on the story so please leave a review.

The thing about the GateKeeper, is that she was the originator of the concept for this story, but since she has a memory like Swiss cheese, she gave me permission to write this. I have never meant to imply that I was the only creative influence on this story, because I am constantly bouncing Ideas off her, almost certainly annoying her endlessly, because I like getting her opinions. Credit where it is due, thank you GateKeeper.

Despite the dream of hers that inspired this story, I have taken this story down a path that she would not have, but that is inevitable, and not a bad thing no matter how you split it. And as she told me last weekend, she's been enjoying the story too.

Credit having been shared as is only courteous, let's continue the story.

* * *

**Kason**

Finding would be a household spell. I let Chihiro lead as we went to the edges of our range, and slowly worked this way and that until we had checked out entire range.

_She must have it hidden within some of her own spells..._ I said thoughtfully.

_Of course, so instead of looking for catalytic spells, I should be looking for the touch of Granny._ Back to our bodies we fled, but stopped just outside. Chihiro used her sixth sense to feel Zaniba's movements outside her farm and finally found a trace. She followed it as Sha're had found her rooms in my Palace that first day back, so Chihiro, of course, ran headlong into the barrier just as Sha're said she had done the locking spell on Ebony's suite.

_Non physical barrier._ I said feeling the spell-shield. _Five keys, all have to be applied at the same time._

_Why not just... shatter it?_

_Because it is safer to take a spell apart than it is to blast it. Shatter it and the caster may have left something in it for just that case. Take it apart and you reduce that risk. there we go._ he said, and it opened. Once inside the barrier it closed again, but our bodies were suddenly in front of us.

"Zaniba had some friends help her with this."

"Any clue who she might have helping her?"

"No. Lady Megma has been very lenient, allowing me in and out of her Lands so much this past month. Generally, each of the Five keep to their own lands, so I know very few people anywhere else."

"I see." She was silent for a moment, casting her senses around, and running ideas through her head. "Does that mean Lady Megma knows we are here right now?"

"That I'm not so sure about. Your Haku is probably the only person who can do teleportation without paying the price that keeps the Five from doing so on a regular basis. So the question becomes; Does she sense teleportation as she senses her borders.

"And the other question becomes do you sense your new toy?"

Chihiro closed her eyes, sensing the air for the almost-scent feeling of Zaniba. Magic power, not Zanebia's, seemed to fill the dome to my senses. Chihiro must have caught something as she walked foreword slowly. I followed her a step behind, watching for anything threatening. I walked foreword leaning on my staff to send my senses through the ground, trying to remember the owner of the magic.

_Rexxan?_

I suddenly felt a rain of lightning arch toward us, and felt Chihiro's Lullaby spell react, covering us both under an anti-lightning disc. Chihiro did not stop walking foreword, eyes still closed. When the attack was done, she lifted her staff, and shot a bolt of Ice through it... apparently, Blizzard was acting of it's own volition. She could do what it just did, but it wouldn't have been as neat.

_She may not be powerful, but I don't think Zaniba needs to worry about her losing._ He spoke in my mind. _That hit me in the shoulder._ He thought with a chuckle.

_What is it, Rexxan?_

_The staff and the shield... You are present in the staff, though only one of three, maybe two, and the shield, if I miss my guess, that's Lady Nile's work, every stitch. Beauty!_

_I thought as much. She took her time on that, didn't she?_

_Three to five years, easy._ That explains a lot.

Rexxan is old. Stand him up next to the Five, and his life line is only just shorter than Pyrate's. He was the first Power aligned Spirit, and as a result is a mage of unparalleled ability, but generally, no one bothers him because no one knows where he lives. Everyone knows about him, but no one knows him.

_About five minutes, if she's leading you. See you then._

**Chihiro**

When another's presence touched my senses, I came out of the trance that had been leading me.

An older man leaned against a tree, relaxed. I tried to sense him, and... didn't sense anything. I cast my senses farther, and it finally sank in; We were inside of his sphere of power. Farther out, his power radiated out to fill the barrier dome.

I gasped.

"Greetings Chihiro, Lord Kason. Zanebia was worried you were going to have a hard time finding this," he said, touching the necklace he wore, My necklace from Granny. "You want this, you gotta do one more thing, kids; touch me. That's all." I looked at Kason.

_This'll be tricky._

"Dang skippy it will be tricky. I only look old, I'm almost as ancient as Lord Kason, but much more magically inclined."

**_Don't think back to me. this is a different kind of telepathy, an actual spell. used for distances under normal circumstances._** Through the bridge he had cast, Kason shared not just words, but thoughts. His amusement in Rexxan's trickery, and the joy of a challenge. **_Rexxan knows how to play and enjoys doing so, but his definition of play is a bit... off, by a normal person's judgment. In other words, he finds it fun, you might not._**

_**The point to this story is that if all we have to do is touch him, he could illusion us, confuse us, accelerate himself, decelerate us, or any combination of the above. He's gonna do all he can to keep the game from ending. Rexxan doesn't use catalysts much, because he is the single most powerful wizard in the Spirit world. Still doesn't teleport much.**_

"Well don't tell her too much Kason."

**_Don't worry, he's playing the odds._** I nodded. Kason came to stand next to me and began to cross the clearing. halfway across he charged, and when he was three quarters he yelled; **_NOW!_**

I picked up blizzard and used it as a bat, and knocked a line drive Ice ball right towards Kason's back. The ice ball seemed to fly through Kason, and emerge on the other side, just as Kason drew back his fist. When both should have hit, Rexxan had disappeared.

I swung my elbow behind my left shoulder into where he was moving back.

_Nice instincts. Use them and you might get me sometime before the tournament... Might._

I followed my elbow with my fist, and that with Blizzard. He must have been playing with his speed. I stopped spinning facing away from him, and opened my senses.

Kason walked toward me, searching for Rexxan as I was.

_A game like this is fun,_ Rexxan said, broadcasting his thoughts which couldn't be traced as easy as a voice could. _Because I'm facing people who aren't trying to kill me, but ARE trying to win. With the abilities of your sixth sense, Chihiro, this could be really fun. Kason is no where near as good as you are._

_But some advice, try to kill me. You'll hit me much quicker._

Something happened then, I had my senses so wide, I had my instincts tapped directly into my body, so when Blizzard began to move, I wondered if it was me or it moving, but it bat an ice ball right over Kason's left shoulder.

Kason dodged to his right instinctively, Rexxan to his own left.

"Oh so close!" he said, and disappeared again.

"He knows! He knows what I'm gonna do, long, long before I even know!"

_**Because you are there. If you aren't there, you can move much faster, and catch him unawares. It's a tricky state to maintain though.**_

I cleared my mind completely, blanked by means of meditation, but then I suppressed my instincts as well, all the thoughts that came from them.

Kason had distracted Rexxan, He was throwing punch after punch, which Rexxan was dancing away from. I dashed up behind Rexxan, and threw a punch.

An inch away! and he was gone. One inch! that's all.

_Oh so close!_ Rexxan called down. _That was actually working! but you got excited, and I heard that._ This time he appeared infront of me.

I swung Blizzard in a wide upper cut that Rexxan easily avoided. Kason swung at him using his staff, and then again, I tried to stop being.

After several moments, Rexxan jumped away.

I became completely passive, only barely noting every movement around me. When Rexxan appeared again, I allowed Kason to rush him, and then followed Kason in. Kason ran into the field of magic Rexxan had laid down, so I jumped onto his shoulders, a non-existent person with a non-existent weapon being brought down onto Rexxan's head.

He fell to the ground, and the magic field shut down.

I began to be again, and kneeled next to Rexxan. With one hand on his shoulder and one on his forehead I searched his body for injuries.

_As much as I appreciate it Chihiro, you don't have what it takes to give me more than a bump on the noggin, which heals itself in short order._ he said. "Congratulations are in order to you both. Good luck at the tournament, and I hope your mates succeeded as well as the two of you did. Amazing team work." He said, and disappeared, leaving my necklace to dangle from one of my hands.

"I wonder how Sha're and Haku did...?" I commented.

"Well, let's get walking. The train awaits, for us to await the train." I giggled.

**Dakota**

_Amazing..._ I murmured to myself. She hit Rexxan. Well, they hit Rexxan, I doubt she could have done it on her own. I felt myself smile.

"What has you so happy, Master Dakota?"

_Ah, Lady Megma. I was watching Kason just now, training for your tournament._

"Why would Lord Kason enter my tournament?"

_My understanding is that Lady Ebony has returned once more... Along with the friend of Nigi Hayami KoHakunushi._

"The same Haku who works for Yubaba? I seem to recall some fiasco she caused at the bath house... what was that?"

_A No Face, Daughter. The human named Chihiro had mistakenly allowed a No Face into the bath house._

"So why are you watching Kason train?"

_He wasn't training with Ebony's incarnation Sha're, but with Chihiro._

"Does that make any sense?"

_Yes, daughter, it does... if the two spirits want their humans to stay with them._

"Oh, I see. Why do you know her name?" she asked, honestly curious.

My form responded with the equivalent of a deep breath. _I don't doubt you will be made aware of it during the course of the tournament, but Chihiro is... like me. She's a life elemental._

"While rare, I don't understand why this has you particularly excited."

_No doubt that would confuse you. To put it simply, As a Life elemental, she is stronger than me. It makes me happy._

"So are you in favor of allowing both humans to stay?" she asked me.

_Absolutely. This may be the last time we have to make this judgment... that makes me happy too._

"Kason can't have the power to cast that spell!"

_No, not Kason..._

"Haku!"

_You'll see. Kason was unsettled after he showed Chihiro a room in his palace._

"What's in the room?"

_I don't know. He has that room wrapped in so many protective spells that by the time I was made aware of it's existence, I could no longer make it through the spells._

"Why would he keep it a secret from you?"

_Why would you keep a secret from me?_ She blushed scarlet, and I let out a chuckle. _I try to respect the privacy of my children. Sometimes I fail. Should I feel it necessary to exert myself to discover a secret, then I know they are trying to keep their secret, and I should stay out of it. Kason and his friends have been working hard this past month to attend your tournament._

"If you and I agree, and Pyrate will say no, Nile is the only one I foresee problems with, but considering Haku is involved, I don't see her saying no. Do we really want to allow them into the tournament?" Megma asked, trying to change the subject.

_Yes, we should. Not only is it an easy set of favors for you to grant, but the plans in motion require them to attend this tournament as fighters._

"Plans?"

_These are one of those secrets I need to keep._

"I see. Well, is there anything I can do for you while I'm here, Master Dakota?"

_No, my dear, I'm fine. I'm going to see what Yubaba is up to._

**Haku**

They had ate at Zanebia's, and then went to the train stop to wait. When Sha're and I were forced to give up for the day, I returned us all to Ebony's suite. Unfortunately, Sha're and I kept tripping over each other, so we have to go do it again tomorrow. I was amazed at how well Chihiro and Kason had worked together.

"It's quite simple Haku. I respect her instincts, and trust her to know what to do and when to do it. She, on her part, trusted me, and took my advice when I presented it to her. Rexxan was tricky, but together we managed to touch him in less than an hour."

"He disappeared before I could apologize to him."

"He didn't take it personally, and I don't think you have the capacity to offend him, Chihiro." Kason told the fretting girl. "He'll probably watch the tournament, though. If you need to, you can apologize to him there." That made her smile.

"Understand, my friend," Kason said looking at me, "We will be taking the train to Lady Megma's."

"All right, Kason."

Later that night, Kason and Sha're had retired, Chihiro turned to me, and took my hand. She walked through what had happened to me today.

_This won't do at all, Haku. You trust me, right?_

_Of course I do._

_So what was the problem today? Why did you and Sha're not listen to each other? I suppose you are used to doing things on your own, hmm?_

_Something like that, I suppose._

_Before Sha're met me, she was a loner too. Has to do with that earring Kason gave her. She was declared by her peers to be too strange to associate with. I knew better. She reminded me of you and Rin._

_The Mark of the Spirit. I've been told that it's a touch this world leaves on your kind, I don't know what it is, but Sha're would definitely have it en masse._

_You both act on your own, and nothing gets done... If Sha're and I hadn't been together, We might never have made it back._ A lost feeling swept over us both at that. _I don't want to lose you Haku._

_We'll do it better tomorrow, I promise._

"Good." she said, and leaned close to kiss me. She then stood up and went to her room.

I sat there staring at the fire for some time, until, finally, Sha're came out of her room, and sat next to me on the couch.

"So are we gonna do it right tomorrow," I asked, "Since we've both been spoken to?"

"We have to. We have to do it well enough. Did you wanna go now? or would you rather get some sleep?"

An intriguing thought. "Are you up to it?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I weren't."

"All right then. Let's go."

She grabbed the Talon on her way out, and the gate closed behind us. Kason must have altered the spell...

**Chihiro**

When I entered the main room the next morning, Haku slept on the couch while Sha're occupied the Love seat, both were sleeping soundly, his sword in hand as he slept, the Talon in it's place of honor, with a flame stone mace on the end table between them.

I touched my hand to my necklace, and lifted Haku high enough to set him on the Lullaby's shield, altered to fit him, and took him in to put him on my bed. When I got back, Kason had already placed Sha're in bed, and he and Robin were setting out breakfast.

"I bet it still took them some time. Most of the night if I miss my guess." Kason stated.

"But they succeeded, that's the vital part. How did they do Robin?"

"Well enough to complete the task. anything greater, and a mediator will be required." she said, and her tasks done, she retreated to her room.

"So we don't send them in alone together under any circumstances." Kason said with a shrug.

"This doesn't worry you?"

"Not really. Most of the matches are going to be one on one. A team consists of no more than five members. You'll note that we have four on our team, but some will have more and some will have less."

"Will Rexxan be participating?"

"Unlikely. He finds it more fun to laugh at the ones competing. Anyway, the competing teams have to agree on a method of fighting, usually one on one, sometimes tournament. The team with the most wins always goes on to the next round."

"How soon after the tournament will we have to be Judged?"

"The sooner the better. All of us have Court Rooms in our Palace. It's something we need any way. Thrones of each Master's elemental-stone, except for Master Dakota, of course, his throne is usually made of Starfire, one of his favorite plants. The four of us will be on the floor before the five thrones. Despite my being judged, all five thrones will be present.

"It's understandable that you might be nervous of the judgment, but the tournament must come first, and then you won't have time to be nervous."

"You've said this before, haven't you? To Ebony?"

"Many something's similar, many many times over the course of time. Thanks to you, and by her leave, I might never have to again... I'm looking foreword to that." he said softly. "Interacting with every new incarnation has to be done instinctively until I come to understand every new incarnation. And you know as well as I do that I'm not very good at instincts."

"Poor Kason. Might I suggest waiting a few years to cast the spell, though? We still haven't finished growing up."

"Very true. How long?"

"About five years yet."

"Five years... This is going to be hard." I had to laugh at that.

"Keep her safe, it's the best solution." I said with a shrug. He shook his head with a smile and we applied ourselves to our meals. Once done with that, Kason led me to his library, where he said I could borrow one book at a time, and that Robin should put the book back when I was done.

Back in Ebony's suite, Haku was growling over breakfast, trying to focus his eyes.

"Where were you two?" he asked. I held up the book I chose, an old thick book on catalyst spells.

"Kason showed me the library." I went over to where Haku sat on the table while Kason went to Sha're's room. "You all right?" I asked him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He ached all over, and was slightly sleep deprived. From his mind, I got the impression Sha're was in a similar state.

"I'll be fine," Haku said.

I nodded, and fed him a bit of my magic, it had the affect of three cups of coffee.

"You didn't need to do that Chihiro." I smiled at him, and gave him a kiss, and then went over to Sha're's Room.

_Do you need help, Sha're?_

_Come in, Chihiro._ Kason replied. I frowned as I walked in.

On the bed, Sha're lay, half asleep, but very sick.

"That's no good... what bit you, friend?" I asked as I put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her forehead.

_huh?_

"All right... I can do this." I said, confident. I closed my eyes and joined with Sha're to see exactly what happened.

_She must be close to exhausted, all the magic and training she's done in the past three weeks, and then they went out in the cold to get the weapon... Hmmm..._ I gave her immune system a boost, and then simply forced the sickness out of her body into a form that could be contained.

When I opened my eyes, and removed my hands, Sha're was more deeply asleep, and Kason held a small creature in a force field.

"Any clue what it is?" he asked me.

"Umm... A sickness? I didn't want anyone else getting sick, so I forced it into a shape."

He looked confused and surprised. "Nice. For the moment, let's go in the other room so as not to wake Sha're."

I took the globe from Kason and left the room. It looked like a cross between a cat and an English dragon, a furred lizard with wings and a flexible tail.

"What's that?" Haku asked me.

"It's a sickness that I forced out of Sha're. Kinda cute in a vicious sort of way... wonder what he eats...?"

"We can take it with us. We leave once Sha're is awake." Kason said, and then left the suite. I retrieved Blizzard from my room, and sat by the fireplace with the book I had borrowed from Kason, sitting Sickle next to me on the couch.

"Why Sickle?"

"Because it's nicer than Sickness." I said not looking away from my book.

**Sha're**

I woke feeling better than I had in a long time. In the main room, Chihiro and Haku sat reading, and Robin was finishing setting a meal on the table.

"Thanks Robin. Guys?" Chihiro put her book down, picked up Blizzard and a sphere of Kason's Magic, and stood. Poking Haku in the shoulder, they both joined me at the table. "What's that Chihiro?"

"It's name is Sickle. Do you remember being sick this morning?" at my shake, she continued, "Well, you were, when I healed you, I forced the sickness out of your body in a shape that could be contained. Any clue what it might eat?"

I looked at the creature that looked like a cat-dragon hybrid, and shrugged; "Maybe it likes trout?"

"Looks like the train will be here in a half hour," Kason said as he walked in. "They will wait for us, though." Kason came over next to me, and joined us for dinner.

"You don't know anything about that critter, Kason?"

"Normally, a healer will excise a sickness, nothing more... But this thing is something I've never came across in all my centuries." I heard a thought in his mind that he tried to suppress.

_What is it?_

_Your prediction... If Chihiro, as a life elemental, can do this, what else can she do?_

_Well that's a fair question, but was there a specific prediction you were referring to?_

_Your first day here, while we were waiting for the train. you said that she turns the wheels of fate in the worlds she exists in, and that she will change the spirit world in a dramatic way... paraphrased of course._

I scowled at my plate, wishing I could hear it when I tap the Lei Lines. It's something Ebony has always done, so it's not genetic.

"Is the food not to your taste, Milady?" Robin asked. I looked up at my surrogate mother and smiled.

"No Robin. It's fine, I was just thinking. Thanks." I said, and then applied myself to my food. In a deeper part of my mind I wondered what Ebony meant when she said Chihiro would change the Spirit World.

Then I thought about the room downstairs. Kason showed me what Chihiro had done to it, changing thousands of catalysts into one... and Sickle? A living work of art. It looked at me as plainly as I looked at it. Eventually, it got tired, so it curled up within the sphere of Kason's power, and gazed at it's master as it closed it's eyes.

"I don't think you need to keep it in the sphere." I said. "Think about it. It must be at least as confused as you are. it should range between you and me, but I don't think it would run away."

"Can you get the portrait, please, Kason?"

"That will only test Magic."

"True..." she said, looking at Sickle through the sphere. She then reached through it.

Sickle's eyes opened and looked at her, then her hand. It then stood up and stretched it's head into her hand, to be scratched, it's feathered wings fluttered, in pleasure if I were to guess.

"Good girl." she said as she brought her hand up to draw a circle around the sphere, and when she was done, the sphere popped, and Sickle twined around her hand and then crawled up her arm to her shoulder, where she once again curled up and went to sleep.

We finished our supper and on our way out, Sickle seemed to wake up. she flew around the four of us, but kept returning to Chihiro's shoulder every few hundred feet.

We five now boarded the train.


	7. Page 07 Torunament 1

**Chihiro**

Kason said he registered us yesterday, so Sickle couldn't fight with us... understandable, since she wasn't even a day old, but might prove difficult when I went to fight. We were registered with the weapons we were allowed to use in a match, in my case, a knife, Blizzard and Lullaby. Each of us had our weapons, and each of us was ready for this tournament.

The trip to Lady Megma's Palace took the better part of a day, and she had a train stop within her palace like Kason did. She lived in a large and rambling palace that covered most of a square mile, and except for the stadium, it was mostly a ranch style palace, all one floor.

When we got there, we were shown directly to a room high above the match floor, all fighters could see the matches or not as they so chose from each teams' suite, Sickle found a comfortable place in the sun and curled up for a nap. I was told there are sixteen teams in this tournament, including a few pure human teams. I was only really planning on watching the matches of the teams we were going to fight.

A hush fell over the crowd as a woman with dark honey hair walked onto the ring.

When she reached the center of the ring, she looked up and around the audience and the participants.

"I greet everyone in the name of the Lady of this Palace, Megma Terra, Elemental master of All Earth. I am your Master of Ceremonies, for I love my job." She spoke no louder than a speaking voice, but her voice carried easily to every person present.

"Attending this tournament we have four of the Five Masters, and as a special treat to those of you looking for REAL entertainment, that Fifth member will be fighting in this tournament.

"From around the Spirit world, we have brought for your entertainment, the best fighters in magic and combat to display their skills for this audience, so let's not put it off any further.

"First up, from the north corner stands Team Snow, possessed of two humans; Chihiro and Lady Ebony, a rebound River Spirit; known as Haku, and the Elemental Master of All Wind, Lord Kason Gale!"

The window before us opened onto a set of stairs that we descended.

_How come you didn't tell us we'd be fighting first?_

_Random draw my dear, as you are well aware._ Sha're and Kason exchanged.

_Could be fun._ I replied with a saucy smile. Haku began to chuckle as he led the way down the stairs.

"Team Snow looks relaxed and ready to have some fun. Let's have a round of applause for Team Snow before we introduce their opponents."

_Acting as MC for your own tournament? What does Master Dakota think? _Kason broadcasted within the ring as he entered.

_He thinks I'm being a selfish brat._ she replied in kind, _You know he loves this job._

"From the South corner," she continued as though she hadn't said anything in that moment, "We have for your enjoyment, Team Bladz; Possessed of three unaligned swordswomen: Katana; wielding a double bladed Katana, Ketana; wielding two katana linked together like nun chucks, and finally, Kitana; wielding a huge neck chopper heavy blade. We have on our hands a physical fight versus a magical fight."

The three stood across from us, and I looked at each of them in turn, wondering how they felt.

"Fighters," the MC began, in an inside voice this time, "Time to decide how to play this fight; one on one, tournament format? How do we decide who wins?"

"Since we have superior numbers why don't we let each of them decide which of us they want to fight?" I asked my friends.

"What do you think Team Snow?" the MC asked.

"I can work with that, but each of us can only fight once." Haku said.

"Could be fun!" Sha're said.

"I have no objections." Kason said.

"Team Bladz, do you agree?"

"Race to two wins, or do we all have to fight?"

"As you like." Sha're said with a shrug.

The three conferred for a moment and agreed. The heavy blade and the double blade walked off the ring, and the last one, Ketana pointed at me. I nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our teams have decided that since Team Bladz is smaller, each member may choose their opponent from Team Snow, though only one fight per fighter." The MC walked off the ring and raised the magic barriers (Too keep magic in the ring).

"Fighters Begin!"

Ketana took the speed advantage, and charged me, and I thank both the masters and the woman in blue who gifted me with the River's Lullaby for it. The high blade was caught above me, but the other blade was coming in under the shield. After a month I have a rather working knowledge of the limit of my shields range, and she was coming in well under it.

I brought my shield down on the lower blade, and then twisted out of her reach.

"Impressive magic toys you have," Ketana told me.

I had nothing to say in response, so she just began to spin her blades menacingly.

Unaligned, does that mean they have no magic? Looking at Ketana I doubted it, but decided to watch her. The MC had said physical vs. magic. _All right._ I thought to myself, and laid down a spell.

**Sha're**

I laughed out loud when two physical manifestations of Chihiro walked out of her. Three physical Chihiro, though she only made one mistake, her toys.

Ketana rushed Chihiro again, this time the other two caught her katana in their knives, leaving Chihiro to dash up, and give her a full length swing with Blizzard.

Ketana struggled to her feet.

"Impressive for a human. Most mages aren't strong enough to do physical doppelgangers. Maintaining the two of them must be tiring though, especially since they touched my blades."

Chihiro didn't fall for her opponents jibes, but I felt her run her mind along the swords in question, walking right into the trap. The two doppelgangers vanished as Chihiro dropped.

"Chihiro has fallen, I will begin the ten count." Megma told the audience. She got to three before Chihiro struggled to her feet, leaning heavily on her staff.

I saw her close her eyes and thought to Kason, _Play time._ He nodded.

Chihiro charged her opponent, and despite the fact she had two blades, using only Blizzard she reduced Ketana to a defensive, and in moments, had her within an inch of the ring, she took a three steps back, and then, choked the Blizzard near it's end, and then swung an ice ball right into her chin.

She flew out of the ring, and right into the walls around the bleachers. At the two count, she stood back up, and at the six count, she walked back into the ring.

"Both fighters have been knocked down once, this fight looks like it could drag on for a while." Lady Megma said as Ketana picked up her swords.

_All it takes is a moment in time._ Haku told us.

We both nodded. Chihiro had closed her eyes and was dancing to music she alone heard. Ketana gave her some distance as any physical fighter had learned to do dancers, especially magic dancers. Unfortunately, Kason and I hadn't gotten to teach her anything like that.

_Regardless, she is casting a spell._ Magic was radiating around her, and was waving and weaving around her in a misty net within the ring. The magic began to drift around. Chihiro's eyes were still closed, but I got a bad feeling about the spell suddenly.

_She's caught in the pattern!_

The magic already loose began to spin and twine about Ketana, who was trying to hack at it with her swords. The magic finally filled the ring, and Ketana's sword arm got weaker and weaker until she finally fell to her knees. Chihiro kept dancing.

The strength sapping field that now filled the ring just kept draining Ketana of her strictly physical power.

"_Chihiro!_" Haku yelled on two levels. For a moment, Chihiro stood still, as the magic field began to dissipate. Then both fighters fell.

Haku only stood there, yelling at her on a telepathic level I couldn't hear.

Lady Megma Spoke; "Neither fighter is dead, but since both are down, a ten count must be started."

At the three count, Ketana twitched, and began to stand

On the seven count, Chihiro opened her eyes, and turned to look at Haku. She stood up, as Ketana fell again, having seen Chihiro was not even winded.

"Ten!" Lady Megma called out. "The winner is Team Snow's Chihiro!" the crowd around us went wild, jeering Team Bladz and Chihiro.

I walked onto the ring and stamped the Talon on the ground, glaring around the audience. Then I walked over to Ketana and offered her a hand up. Chihiro followed me over.

"That was a good fight Ketana, it was pleasure to have fought you." Chihiro told her. "Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine." she snapped... and then reconsidered, "Thank you. Well fought."

**Kason**

Haku and I smiled proudly at the actions of those we protected.

Chihiro had just stepped off the platform, and Sha're was about to when Kitana entered the ring and declared; "Ebony." Sha're looked at me and grinned.

She turned around and faced her opponent. I took stock of the weapons Sha're entered the platform with. In her own honor, she took with her those weapons she had mastered in her own fifteen years of life, a broad sword, a short sword, two daggers and four braces of throwing knives. She also carried the Winds Talon, in the honor of Lady Ebony.

"Let me explain one thing to this entire Stadium," Sha're spoke. "In previous lifetimes you all got used to calling me Ebony because of this Gift that I got from my Soulmate," she said, hitting her earring. "But understand! My name is Sha're! Lady if you must, but Ebony exists outside of my perceptions. Is Sha're as worthy a fighter as Ebony was, Kitana?"

"I suppose this fight will discover that."

"Dang straight."

"I'd like to take this opportunity," Megma began, "To apologize for my own earlier transgression, Lady Sha're, please forgive me." Megma bowed to Sha're

She scoffed, "We'll talk later... Lady Megma." Her bow was an after-thought, though well timed.

"Very well then," she said through the crowds astonishment, looking at me, stating clearly to, I'm sure, all four of us, _I have been justly punished._

"Now, to the fight! Fighters ready?" both women nodded. "Begin!"

First thing Sha're did was change her grip on Talon and plant it in the platform.

"Not using your crutch?"

"You're not worth the attention of the Winds' Talon, Kitana. You want to cross blades with it, prove me wrong."

That having been said, she pulled out a throwing knife in each hand and launched them, following them across the ring, drawing her short sword as she went.

In one swing, Kitana knocked both kunai out of the air, and to me, it looked like Sha're would have a clear path to attack, but Kitana took her sword around her in lightning speed. Sha're was shocked, and instinctively blocked with her short sword, and she was thrown all the way to the far side of the platform.

I felt the bone in her arm crack.

"Impressive, Kitana, you've practiced some in the time I've been gone. Unless the sword is made of something lighter."

She flexed her hand, and I felt the pain flood her mind as she moved it in spite of the pain. Chihiro was gripping Haku's arm in an effort not to go and heal her friend.

**Sha're**

_Lighter... but harder! Am I actually going to need the Talon?_ I shook my head, and looked around the ring. Fourteen kunai left, she's keeping to the wall, a necessary part of her strategy, with a sword that big, she can't hide in a corner, but still needs the wall to protect her back.

I ran scenario after scenario and finally deemed if I wasn't going to use the Talon I had to take her sword from her. I put my Short sword back and drew my broad sword and two kunai. I rushed her.

"The problem with standing on the wall..." I spoke as I ran.

She brought her heavy blade up, and brought it down on me, I blocked with my sword, and brought the kunai up into the sword at it's weakest point, shattering the sword. I followed my momentum, and kicked her out of the ring on both the chin and the chest, and bounced off her to land on my feet.

I walked back to the Talon as Lady Megma began the ten count. At nine she quit counting.

I wondered how to address this. Her sword could have reassembled itself, that being the case, I wouldn't be able to shatter it again, she'd be guarded from that. My sixth sense wasn't as good as Chihiro's, so I had to guess.

_I've never out waited you, have I?_ I wondered. _Now is not the time to start. The Talon is a weapon for hand to hand at long range, and swords are close quarters at mid and short range. Kunai are for distance combat and sneak attacks. And what little magic I have..._ Finally I turned to face her.

Her blade had indeed reassembled. _Won a tournament or two have we?_ I wondered. I returned all my weapons to their places, and placed my hands together in front of me.

From within, I drew forth the core of all the power I had. I couldn't make a shield strong enough to block her sword. I didn't have a blade that could stand against her, and my magic would just irritate her.

From the depths of my unconscious a thought came, a truth I had forgotten; _The wind is swift!_

My magic wrapped around my entire body, and I charged, drawing my broadsword, now a wind-sword, I knocked her out of the ring a second time, this time leaving her in a crater in the wall.

_Thanks Ebony._ I thought as I replaced my sword.

**Haku**

"Winner is Team Snow's Sha're! Team Bladz, Team Snow leads by two fights. do you wish to continue to a third?"

"No. We yield the Match." Chihiro ran up to Sha're as Katana spoke. Everyone was suddenly staring at Chihiro's hand, which was glowing with her element.

"I forgot about that." Kason muttered to me as the phrase 'Life Elemental' started to bound around the stadium.

When I started to get edgy, Kason gripped my shoulder. His unformed command was clear, no teleporting, so we walked up to our suite and Lady Megma began the next matches.

"That was even better done than I had expected from you Chihiro, congratulations on you first win... but I have to ask you not to dance anymore. Had you kept dancing, you would have killed both Ketana and yourself. And if you had been using your necklace, you could have killed everyone here but The Five. so I'm asking you please, until you can control the pattern of the dance, you can't cast such spells."

"OK, I promise I won't dance until I can control the spell I'm casting." I looked at her as Sickle crawled into her lap.

"Sha're. It's not often you have to do that, how do you feel?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Drained a bit..." Chihiro frowned. "It's not something you can heal Chi... I use my magic as little as possible, a large spell I cast maybe once in a lifetime... that was the biggest spell I've cast in the past twelve life times." she said, wandering across her three languages again. "I hope the next team isn't as strong as Kitana was."

"And what if they are?"

"That was the worst opponent she could have faced," Kason told us. "Someone who used brute force gained over something like six millennium."

"She wields a heavy blade because she can't use something lighter. If she got a broad sword that weighed as much as her heavy blade does, then I could at least use the Talon against her, but a sword like that might be able to break her. I don't have what I need to be able to fight her toe to toe, neither the strength, the magic, or the strategic understanding to beat her."

"So you combined your strength and magic, and together with her underestimate of your speed left her in a crater." I spoke thoughtfully.

"Thanks to Chihiro, I may have the chance to be able to go up against her toe to toe eventually."

"Is that the spell you want me to cast, Kason?" I asked my friend.

"Yes. Not for a few years, I've been told, but to us, a few years is but a few moments, is it not?"

I looked at Chihiro, who was smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded to her. "It is indeed," she said. _A blink of one of you luminous eyes._

"It is indeed."

"Back to the subject of your magic though?" Chihiro asked, breaking the link with me. _Sorry, later, ok?_ "Is the magic you used gone? Will it come back?"

Sha're raised her hand to her chest, and presented her power in a glowing green ball, it flickered and waned. "Some of it will... some of it won't."

Chihiro walked over and knelt in front of her friend. She closed her eyes, and for a moment, Chihiro was dressed differently, she was dressed as a priestess in a simple white kimono. The image lasted while she cast the spell; she crossed her arms over her chest, and after a deep breath, blew Sha're's Magic back inside her.

When she was done, she fell on her side, wearing her normal clothes.

"Dang I need to get a hang of this magic thing..." she said as she stood up.

"Chihiro, what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, you are all saying that I have tons of magic, so I grafted some of mine onto hers."

"How much?" Sha're asked.

"Maybe a bit more than I should have, but not so much that I'll notice it's gone." Chihiro spoke as she looked at her hands and shook them out. "It's life magic, but it ought to help."

"Thank you, Chihiro."

"I'm gonna go catch a nap for a while. Wake me up when Rin fights?" I nodded. She walked over to a door that led to a bed room, and closed it behind her. I walked over to the window to watch the up coming fights.

**Randa**

Yubaba found a pair of mercenaries to help Rin, Arachane and myself. I thought it a bad Idea, but I was overruled. Our first opponents were Team Raijin, a pair of fraternal lightning storms. Rin and I approached to battle the twins.

Nominally, Yubaba had left Rin in charge of the team, but Rin wasn't stupid enough to deny my counsel. Nacht Boomer agreed to a two on two match. Nacht and Rin flirted as much as they fought, it made me smile, I played with Nyx until Rin finally decided to allow the match to end. With me to teach her, no mere lightning bolt could face her dagger. We finished our opponents together.

_Now what did I tell you about my having a job to do at this tournament? _

What did you do, you played a game?

Are you going to say you weren't playing two games while I was playing only one? Rin blushed, and refused to respond. _I helped to train you for this. Would you have had trouble against Nacht if we hadn't been dancing these past three years? _

You've expected this exact future? I only nodded, and then walked away. As I walked away, she had an unguarded thought that I heard because I was listening; _I've been underestimating her!_ I smiled;

_Now she's getting the Idea!_ I said to my great grandfather.

_My dear, have you been tipping your hand again? It's not a good Idea so close to the culmination of your plans. _

Grandpa, I have no intention of ruining the plans I have worked for three years to orchestrate from where I am. Just make sure you and your team get their part done, and I have no intention of missing the opportunity to dance with someone like HIM.

He's not gotten to fight yet, so we'll see how things go. They were duly impressed by your fight.

That was nothing, he should have known that... I felt my grandfathers shrug. _Well, I'll catch you later... I'm gonna go get something to eat._


	8. Page 08 Torunament 2

**Haku**

After a good nights sleep, the second round started, the victors from yesterday coming back in the same order as they had walked away.

"So how do we decide the victors of this match, friends?"

"We could draw lots." Kason said at his blandest.

"How about we draw numbers? Each of us pick one through four, and each of you do the same, only one of you can take a repeated number, so it's a two on one match, that counts for two points. Order decided by lowest to highest." Sha're said.

The Lightmares agreed, and so everyone drew a number, Lady Megma mediated the drawing of numbers on each side, and then showed each other.

The Lightmares were a series of three pair of light affinity (fire-lightning combination affinity) twins, except for the one they choose to use as an alternate, Melanie was a darkness affinity.

Chihiro, Sha're and Kason took two through four, while I took one.

Aurora and Dawn chose one. Selene took two while her sister Chandra took three, leaving Akira with four.

My friends and theirs exited the ring, leaving us to wait for Lady Megma to call begin. My sword remained in it's sheath at my waist, I didn't expect to need it just now.

"Well, here we have two light affinity spirits taking on the equivalent of a river god! Are you gonna give us a good fight Haku, or are we going to be treated to another heartbeat length match? Well, with no further ado, let the fight BEGIN!"

We stood there for a few moments.

"So is that sword just for show?" The two of them were Identical twins, and the only way to tell them apart was by the side they kept their crests on. Aurora, the speaker, held her crest on her right shoulder, and Dawn was on her left.

"No... I'd rather not draw it though."

Dawn charged with a left hook to my jaw, and her sister came around her with a kick that was meant to hit my gut. Both attacks were well practiced and well timed, and should have hit within a half a second... but they both missed. It was close, but I had managed to dodge backwards.

I swung on instinct, and hit them both solid in the guts, they fell back a few feet.

As they got to their feet, I set several spells in motion. First the illusion to keep one of them occupied; taking a page out of Chihiro's book, I showed these ladies more of me than there was, a double, if I were to place a true double in the arena, I would have needed to take my sword out. Water staves in both my own and my double's hands required only the gift from Sha're, a water sphere. Had to be careful though, light could evaporate both staff and double.

From that point, I fought two battles from two sets of eyes. The two sisters danced among us, constantly switching targets. Despite these tactics, the sisters were still twin in their attacks. If they were both light affinity, how did they pull off the Feng Shui to do this?

It took time (To a combat honed mind) to look at them both and take into account every difference between them. Well coordinated and timed, but they lacked balance in the manner that allowed them to do this well, so it came down to practice. They must have been training together for decades, if not centuries.

As well as they worked together, as often as they changed partners, only their crests made me able to tell them apart. My double should have looked just like me, so after five minutes, they should never have never known which was me and which my double. I was proved wrong when they both sent a large light spell my way, again perfectly timed. _I wonder what tipped them off?_ went through my head as I went through the air.

**Chihiro**

I tried to run over to him, but Sha're caught me fast.

_"HAKU!"_ I screamed on both levels

"Dang you two are interesting together." Sha're said softly in my ear. "At least I didn't have to keep a hold of him."

At the seven count, I felt his mind drag to the surface, but he was groggy and confused. I sagged in relief... he was ok!

"In an amazing fight lasting almost three quarters of an hour, the winner is team Lightmares Dawn and Aurora!" Sha're released me, and I was by him in a heartbeat.

_How the heck...?_ she broadcast. I ignored it as I placed my hands on either side of Haku's face.

_I'm all right Chihiro..._ I only raised my eyebrow at him before I cleared my mind and sent it into him... he had a concussion, but was surprisingly wound free. That last hit had scared me to death, but he was right, he was all right.

I repaired the concussion, and he stood to shake the hands of both girls. Back next to me, he told me; _Amazing fighters. I could never have drawn my sword on them, it would have been too cruel._

_You'll have to next round though._ He nodded as I walked onto the pitch.

"Now here we have a treat ladies and gentlemen, a light affinity such as I had yet to come across, for she is a moonlight affinity. Facing the lovely Selene is the surprising powerhouse from Team Snow, Chihiro.

"Girls, are you ready?"

"A moonlight affinity?" I asked. Selene nodded. "Sunlight must hurt you then?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to earn my win, not face you half crippled because it is day time. Lady Megma, can you do something about that?" I displayed to her an image of a moon on the magic shield.

"Yeah, I think we could pull that off."

She walked over to the shield, and placed both hands on it. As I stood there, the moon rose and darkness fell across the battle ground. Selene, who had looked pale to this point began to feel like a much stronger opponent.

"Happy now?" Selene asked, slightly angered.

"Nope."

"Are we ready to fight now?"

"Yes." Selene barked out.

"Yep." I said.

"Then begin."

She ran up to me and backhanded me, I flew thirty feet.

"They daylight acts as an inhibitor, keeps me from going berserk. Good luck beating me now." she said as she walked over.

She took out the hunting knives on her thighs, and rushed me once again, this time I was able to bring the lullaby to bear.

_Berserk is a nightmare, but this is not true darkness..._ Shielding myself with Lullaby, I stood once again as Selene circled me. The shield seemed to pulse, feeling the threat seem to surround me, Lullaby extended to enfold me in a cylindrical barrier extending from the bottom of my ears to my knees and about three feet in diameter.

Covered by the evolved Lullaby's shield, I closed my eyes, and quit being, tying my instincts straight into my body. When I was ready to fight her, Lullaby dropped, and we traded attacks blow for blow, her knives, my switchblade and Blizzard.

Behind my instincts I watched as we both scored slashes and wounds in each other, but I didn't have the stamina to keep this fight going.

Spelling an Ice ball with life element was in interesting spell. I felt and ignored Haku's curiosity in what I was doing. Life element cannot take life, it contradicts the basic premise. Life laced Ice would give it a wallop and assure it's lack of teeth. I twirled Blizzard around me, and sent the ice ball right into Selene's chest.

She swiped it in half, as I expected her too. The Life in the Ice regrew the ice ball into two separate missiles, one headed for her stomach, and the other for her shoulder. Both hit hard, and she was tossed off the ring into the sunlight, but nowhere near enough to subdue her.

She stood and came back into the ring, Lady Megma had reached two.

_Arrogance or kindness... I have to win this match._

Dancing was out. Doppelgangers were ridiculous, and she was too good two handed to go knife to knife, even if I had another one. I knew her timing, and how thick her skin was. When she charged me, I pulled Blizzard across my field of vision, right into Selene's head. If I can do it enough, I might get her down.

**Sha're**

_Too bad that trick won't work more than once on the nocturnal. She'll have to dance again, Kason._

_But after I told her not to, will she?_

_So far they've been going knife to knife, but that won't make her lose her senses until she loses a lot of blood._ Suddenly, Chihiro stopped trying to attack, simply brought up Lullaby's shield, and braced herself on Blizzard. She was catching her breath. Selene walked around, sensing her opponents shield, even if she couldn't see it. Both fighters were weakened by this battle, it had already dragged on for a whole hour, and despite Chihiro's lack of experience, the Lullaby made this an even playing field.

"Do you get it yet?" Selene asked my friend. "This will be the last day you live."

"You're taking it easy on me. I'll live to see another day."

Selene reached out and punched the shield, and Chihiro poked her in the throat with Blizzard. She stumbled back several steps, and finally tripped over her own feet. Chihiro walked up to her and placed the diamond end of her staff on Selene's forehead.

Selene, already pale, began to turn paler. It took several moments, but she didn't scream, she didn't twitch as she just lied there. When I realized her hair was changing color to white, I finally realized what Chihiro was doing to Selene; she was being frozen alive.

Finally, Chihiro removed her staff, and looked at Lady Megma.

"Can you call it please, so I can save her?" Lady Megma approached, and sent her senses through the lying fighter and called out,

"Chihiro has frozen her opponent solid, I declare her the winner!"

"Thanks," she said, then knelt next to her as Megma release the darkness from the magic shield. Chihiro brought a onslaught of Life into her opponent, in a moment undoing what it had taken her over ten to do, thawing her lifeless body, restarting her heart and lungs, but since the sun now shown on her, she was restored to a state of half life she dawned at the beginning of the match.

"Are you alright?" She asked the moonlight affinity.

"I stand impressed," she said as she stood "Had you planned that?"

"No." she responded.

"Well, good fight. Should it be possible... I'd like to do so again... some day." Selene said and extended her hand.

"Sure." she said and placed her hand in the hand of moonlight.

Selene gasped, with a shocked look on her face.

She jerked her hand back, and looked from Chihiro to her hand and back again. "By the Masters..." she said as she turned her gaze to Haku. "Unknown...? Sleeping yet? It'll happen... but what? and will we...?"

"Selene?"

"I'm sorry Chihiro... We'll talk later." She said and ran off the fighting floor.

Chihiro looked confused and hurt, and walked back to us.

_Don't worry Chihiro... there are others with Ebony's disturbing gift. She may have been one such._ Kason spoke to my friend.

_But neither Ebony nor Sha're had that kind of abhorrent reaction to just touching me!_

_There are reasons that could be. We'll all sit down and discuss it... After the match._

"My turn!" I said and stepped up to the once more bright battle field.

Chandra approached me.

"It's one to two right now. When I win you'll lose the tournament."

"And when I win Kason will take care of the fifth member of your team., and Snow will advance while you crawl back to whatever rock you climbed off."

She reached out to smack me, but Lady Megma held her wrist when she suddenly appeared.

"The fight hasn't started yet."

"Then let's have some fun, shall we Lady Megma?" I asked, again planting the Talon in the ground.

"Very well then. Let this match begin!" She charged me for a left hook, I charged her, grabbed her hook, and head butted her in the cranium.

She took several steps back.

"Chandra! This isn't a game!" The sixth member of the Lightmares called onto the field.

"She's worried about you Chandra... she should be." I commented as I began to dance. Not casting a spell, just waiting for her to get up.

"Gotta calm down... She's not worth it," Chandra was mumbling as she stood up.

"Temper problem eh? Must be mostly fire affinity."

She launched a right hook at me, leaving a trail of light behind her fist, I dodged, and landed a knee in her gut, and she landed on the ground again.

"Over-commitment to an attack leaves an opening."

She only got up and stared at me.

"And what happens when you mix fire and lighting?"

"A light bulb!" I said with a smile. _They should have let Melanie fight._ I thought to myself, just as the spell she was casting took effect. Light from no particular source flooded my vision, making me close my eyes. She slugged me, sending me flying.

**Kason**

I restricted my rage as best as I was able. Objectively, that was a good punch, but when applied to my souls' mate...

It seemed like she was blinded suddenly... must be an illusion. For a good few moments, Sha're was tossed around like a bag of rice. She finally ripped a piece off her shirt, and wrapped it over her eyes, after that, she fought by sound. This worked much better.

Eventually, Chandra must have dropped the spell, but Sha're continued to fight by ear and instincts.

Of light, Chandra made herself a weapon, a sword. Sha're continued to fight, blind, with her broadsword bared in her own hand, and they traded blows, but Chandra was more like me, a magic caster, she would never stand to Sha're's, experience, to say nothing of Ebony's.

However, my lady felt the need to hold her punches.

_Show her your ace..._ I thought deep in my mind, _it's what she's waiting for..._

Sha're finally got tired of sparring, she took a step back and asked; "Is this all you have?" Chandra stood there panting heavily and sweating profusely, she'd been worked hard in the past fifteen minutes. Sha're on the other hand, looked as though she could go another few hours at the pace Chandra had been setting.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you have any tricks you were saving for next round? Any power or ability that you were holding back, or is this kind of magical combat the extent of your abilities? My first round was harder." Chandra was getting madder, but anyone with an ounce of magic could tell this was it. "Why did they put you in then? Everyone here can see your not a match for me, and I don't particularly feel like killing you, but you might be surprised what you can live through."

Fast as a flash of light, Sha're drew one of her kunai, and sent it sailing toward her opponent. In the last moment, she dodged left, leaving a cut all across her cheek.

"Please, give up. Before I hurt you..." she said softly.

Chandra's rage had turned her blue, she went over to the weapon Sha're planted at the beginning of the match, and touched it. Sha're did not touch her, but the Talon did not appreciate anyone's hand but Sha're's.

_She should have known better._ I told Sha're as she was declared the victor.

_She did... but yielding was against her nature, and I wasn't going to get aggressive on her, this match could have lasted for weeks._

_You have mellowed. You've grown... as a person and as a spirit._ She looked at me, a bitter half smile in place, and the topaz in her earring gained another facet.

That was one aspect I would miss of my Lady Ebony, watching her grow up...

"Lord Kason?" Lady Megma asked me. "It's your fight."

I blinked and then caught up with myself. I placed my hand on Sha're's shoulder, and she smiled at me, a sad smile. _Don't worry about me... I'll be cheering for you._ she thought to me, an ironic glint returning to her eyes. I nodded to her and stepped on the fighting platform.

Akira waited for me. I looked off to the side and saw Melanie, the Darkness affinity for the Lightmares.

"Do you two fight well together?"

"No."

"Darn. Are you a sorcerer?"

"Not really."

"Physical fighter?"

"Bit of."

"Not gonna tell me huh?"

"I prefer to present myself in confusion and leave my enemy only in death."

"Well that's too bad. You won't settle for out cold, will you? It's the nature of the Five to be impossible to kill, and in that manner, I prefer not to kill a spirit who I do not have to."

"Whatever."

"A man of few words, huh?"

"Whatever."

"Way too many soaps, man." Sha're called out.

"Are you gentlemen ready?"

"A moment, please Lady Megma." I requested.

We stood considering each other for several moments.

"So then," he began, "How shall we do this?"

"... As you are disinclined to a battle of either magic or weapons, it leaves but one a single option, a battle of pure will... Would that be acceptable to you?"

"Perfectly acceptable."

_Notice how he talks like you?_

_Yes... do you think he'll continue?_ I felt her nod. _Right then._

"The form of the round," Lady Megma announced to the stadium, "Has been decided as a battle of will alone, the windy will of Lord Kason against the bright will of Akira. Will a time stall be necessary?"

"A minute without to an hour within."

"Will it take that long?"

"It is possible." Akira said.

Lady Megma altered the shield spell, and suddenly the world around us slowed.

For several moments we simply stood there, awaiting the other's move.

**Sha're**

In a sudden blur, they moved and attacked each other several (my guess would be thousand) times, considering the two moved for a good twenty seconds, and then stood still again. Every few moments, Kason would attack, and Akira would deflect them.

It took me like five minutes to notice the trick.

"He's trying to outlast Kason! Akira's playing a mirror game... Kason is surely aware of it."

"A mirror game?" Haku asked.

"Making the same moves as your opponent." Chihiro explained.

"His must be done in less than a split second," Sha're added.

"Could he be using a reflection spell?" Chihiro asked.

"It would have to be one heck of a spell. The counters are clearly light while the attacks are clearly wind."

"Is Akira attacking at all?" Chihiro asked.

After a few moments Haku said; "No... only responding as far as I can tell."

"Well, it shouldn't be much longer... Kason dislikes dragging a fight out too much."

Twenty minutes had past... they had been battling with questing thoughts since the beginning. Kason, as I knew he would, got bored, and readied an attack that I had seen take out hundreds of human soldiers in one fell swoop.

Akira did not ready a response capable of fending it off.

**Kason**

As I released my attack, I couldn't believe what I saw, a light attack capable of fending off my wind that took no time to ready.

I narrowed my eyes at Akira once the blasts dissipated.

"All right, this has gone on long enough." I said, and raised my hand letting out a steady gale of wind, to which he replied in kind.

At the highest arc of my own power, Akira was still going strong. I shook my head, and tapped my arm with my staff. the wavelength of the magic changed for a moment, and then broke through.

Akira shattered the Time spell on his way through.

"A light-based reflection spell set to mimic wind attacks... add fire into the mix, and the whole thing goes down."

"You cheated." Akira said from where he was embedded in the wall.

"Who cheated first? You agreed to a battle of will, I only changed my will's form. You used a spell to try and reflect my will upon me. In the end, it is up to Lady Megma.

"What say you Lady Megma? Do we go into sudden death?"

"Do you truly question the victor of this round?" Lady Megma asked Akira.

"Yes."

"Very well then, I call this match a draw. Team Snow must pick another fighter to face Melanie." Lady Megma spoke above the crowd's jeers for Akira's bad form.

Chihiro, Sha're and Haku looked at each other as I walked over.

"Odds and evens," Chihiro said. Sha're and Haku nodded. On three Haku and Sha're drew two, Chihiro drew one.

"I was hoping to face you." Melanie said as Chihiro approached the center of the platform.

"Why me?"

"You're human. Weather or not you belong here is my real question. How do you respond?"

"I belong with the other half of my soul, NigiHayami Kohakunushi... Wherever he is, we will make our home."

Melanie smiled, an ironic smile, and using both hands drew a square in the air in front of her, and spoke aloud; "Mixed Element staff, wind and water make an Ice element. Water element shield; that's a work of art! Power element catalyst and protection spells... but where is your affinity?" she took a step closer to her window, and then two back, turning her head this way and that all the while, finally she blinked, and flinched. "Wow...!" she breathed.

"Most life elementals, on a scale on one to ten rank, at most, a two. Master Dakota, one could assume would be a one hundred on said scale.

"I couldn't see your affinity because it's glow was completly uniform all around you, even your power centers were invisible. You make Master Dakota look like a lamp at mid day. I want to see what you can do."

She first erased the window, and then reached into the shadow at her feet and removed her own staff, one of Darkness. Neither had an elemental advantage.

When Megma called begin, the combatants moved fast.

Chihiro had been trained by Ebony, while not a fighter in the honored sense of the word, she has the oomph in both elemental and physical manners to give anyone a run for their money who is not trained as a fighter... which, let's face it, running across a fighter is rare. Melanie wasn't any better than Chihiro, but she wasn't any worse either, this match could last for a while.

**Sha're**

I could tell Melanie was holding her punches, though the margin was slight between the two. The amazing thing was the barrier between physical and magical attacks was starting to fray with Chihiro... that shouldn't have happened this soon at all. Melanie was keeping pace with Chihiro, not trying to overpower her, just trying to push her that much farther.

Haku stood behind us, watching, nervous, but not so much as to distract the combatants.

"She'll be ok. Melanie is doing more for her in this fight then the three of us have for her in the past week. See how her attacks are hitting?" Haku nodded, though weather or not he heard me was in question. I shook my head and concentrated on the fight.

Kason suddenly frowned and looked off to his home.

_What is it? _

Worst timing in the world... Someone came through the clock tower. Friend? he turned to Haku.

"I'm on it," he said, and went up to our room, from there he teleported to the clock tower.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Chihiro continued to duke it out magical tooth and physical nail against Melanie who was doing everything she could to prolong the fight. When Chihiro created a copy, Melanie did the same, both physical combatants taking a breather or continuing a two front battle, when they brought out a second and third copies, four separate fights were happening in the ring, but Chihiro was going strong still, though beginning to tire. They had been fighting for some time.

I sensed Haku's return shortly after Chihiro made the first copy, and the humans I recognized, but I was still focusing on the battle.

Finally, all four of Chihiro took two steps back, and one at a time the six duplicates disappeared until it was just Chihiro and Melanie again.

"Sha're hasn't used pole arms in a while, has she?" Melanie panted as she leaned on the darkness essence staff.

"How could you tell?"

"She trained you. It's still Ebony's style. If she dies again, she should go back to staffs in the next life time. She doesn't only make enemies, you know! I want to see one more spell before I walk away... show me your pride and joy."

"My pride and joy? He's up in our teams room." she said, hooking her thumb behind and above her.

She looked behind Chihiro and saw Haku watching from the box, and smiled. "Not your boyfriend... what is it in your arsenal of abilities that you have the most confidence in?"

"Well, neither of us were hurt bad enough to show you that."

"Hurt?"

"I'm a Healer. Sha're tells me I'll never be a fighter like she is, and she's right. Every time I hit someone, I want to heal it right away... Unless someone doesn't want to be healed, I want to help them."

"And you want to stay here."

"Not just want... by this time it may be impossible for me to live there. I had gone back to the other side to see my parents, and I could barely breathe." Melanie tilted her head, her face inscrutable.

"So what if it is judged that you cannot stay here?"

"Maybe I'll go work at Yubaba's again, or apprentice to Zanebia or Lord Kason..."

"But if the Five send you back, and close Kason's entrance?"

"Then I'd be back in a couple hundred years, wouldn't I?"

Melanie smiled suddenly; "I like you. You don't flinch from the hard choice. You live as though each task is the only one in the world, and you love without reservation." She set her staff on her shadow and dropped it, it fell into her shadow as though it had never been.

Melanie approached Chihiro again, and shook her hand, Chihiro nodded. "Lady Megma, the match is hers."


	9. Page 09 Tournament Intermezzo

**Zaniba**

I sat down next to my sister.

"What do you think of Team Snow's chances against their next opponents?"

"It won't matter. My team will crush them."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Randa could take them all on and spit out change."

"I disagree."

"What?"

"Why do you think Randa signed a contract with you? Do you even know who she is?"

"Randa is one of my workers."

"Sister, Randa no more belongs to you than does the moon. I'm putting my money on Snow... you might want to do the same." My sister scoffed at me, and then turned to glare at me.

"Why were you hiding her anyway?"

"Chihiro?"

"Obviously."

"I wasn't. By the time you had returned the four of them had already left for Lord Kason's Palace. They have been quite the upset at this tournament, haven't they?"

"Team Snow will lose," My sister stated stubbornly.

"Do you have any Idea how well protected she is? Haku found his river. Lord Kason shelters her, while Lady Sha're stands at her side. Members of the Five are watching her in and out of combat, weighing where she should live. If Team Snow loses, I don't see her going back, but rather, home."

"It won't come to that."

"Believe as you like, Yubaba. I know better." I said, and then walked away.

I could almost feel sorry for her... but then there was the entry that was even more last minute than Kason, the Nightmares... Snow faced Team Yubaba next, and, assuming they won, the Nightmares after that for the finals. I looked foreward to the next match, if Yubaba thought Her team would even TRY to beat Snow, she was sadly mistaken.

**Nile**

As I watched my child in his battle, and the girl in hers, I came to be aware how deeply attached they were to each other. After he got knocked flying, Ebony's incarnation physically restrained her, and when she was released, she teleported to his side.

Teleportation? Does she have the strength of magic to do such a thing?

_Not exactly... human history has seen sparodic uses of the less used part of the human brain, and reactions have been as sproadic as their use._

_Master Dakota, do you mean to tell me that humans are able to teleport witout using magic?_

_Humans, as a whole, no, but some find that ability within themselves. It's just like brown hair, a matter of probability... as per does she have the magic to do so... She could, but it would drain her quickly. Your son is better off doing that for her._ My father felt my heartache, as only he could. _She's helped him to remember twice. Tommorow's battle will be educational for him espicially... don't worry Daughter, he'd never forget his mother on purpose._

_I know._

**Sha're**

When we came back to our room, Haku stood watch over a very shocked set of parents... They never realized that their daughter could put up a decent physical fight, never mind a magical fight on four fronts.When we all got to the team room, they shied away from her, afraid.

_We'll be here for at least two more days... how long do they have?_ Kason asked Haku.

_That, but I doubt much more._

_Then have them wait in my Suite. Robin can watch them while we sweep up the loose ends, and get judged._

_They'll want to be here for that._

_Robin and I can let them watch from Ebony's suite._ Kason commented. _The last matches they are better off not watching._ The three of us agreed to that, so Haku took us the short way to my rooms, so I could explain things to them.

"Are you two aware of how much you just hurt your daughter? Robin?" I called out as I set the Talon in it's place of honor.

"Yes Milady?"

"Robin, these are Lady Chihiro's parents... I would say get some books on the history of contacts between the two worlds for them. I'm locking the arsenal and my own room to keep them out of trouble. Try and answer their questions, but try not to confuse them too much either... they are human and too old to be very flexible."

"Sha're?" Chihiro's mother asked.

"Yes?"

"Wha... was that really Chihiro fighting?"

I nodded. "She's done me proud in this tournament. Kason and I taught her enough in this last month to give her an chance at this torunament, this battle which we are participating in to gain a place here."

"Why does she need a place here?" her father asked.

"Because if she stayed on your side, you'd put her in a nut house... you hurt her just now, and you want to keep her with you? Rather arrogant, huh? You want a daughter or a pet? If she went back, not only would she never be able to breathe properly again, she'd never be more than half alive. Just like me, she belongs here. In two days time, Kason will link with Robin to allow you to watch our trial."

"What is it you've done wrong?"

"We have done nothing WRONG... we are simply here without permission... the trial is to attain or be denied such permission. Robin, I'll see you again in a few days, all right?" I gave Robin a hug, and then walked over to my friend, and again snagging the Winds' Talon; "Let's go Haku."

**Chihiro**

After Dinner, Haku and Sha're left for Lady Megma's Library, Kason and I each sat down with our books, and read. A knock on the door interrupted us.

Selene and Melanie came in when Kason bid them to.

"Told you we'd come see you, didn't I?" Melanie asked me.

"Yes, welcome."

"You can't yet realize what you are, I'm aware of that," Selene said, looking much healthier, now that the sun had set. "But wow... You scared me, I know that wasn't your fault, but by the Masters... Everything you are, all that support you, and exist within you..."

"What my friend is trying to say is that no matter how you look at it, she could not have been prepared for what she saw when she touched you. Selene, similar to Lady Ebony, or rather, Sha're, has the ability to prophesey, but in her case it is much stronger, and activated by touch."

"Just think, I would have lost a lot quicker if I had punched you. The staff, your boy and your friend. The shield... scares me. A work of living art, one, if not two, of the five made that, nothing less powerful."

"The Five?" I asked, looking down at my hand.

"Taking into account that it's water based, it must have been made by Nile..." Selene commented thoughtfully.

Lady Nile, Elemental Master of All Water.

Why would she take an intrest in me?

"As Lord Kason will confirm," Melanie said with a bow to the man, "She dosen't want you knowing that she made it... just why, you'd have to ask her about. But if I were to guess, it probably has something to do with Haku."

"Where is your cat?" Selene asked.

"Sickle?" I asked. At her nod, I pointed to Lord Kason where the winged cat was curled up on his shoulder.

"So tell me about it," Melanie said as Selene went over to the kitten.

"Sha're was sick the morning we were to leave for the tournament. I forced the sickness out of her, and into a shape that could be contained."

"What a cutie," Selene said as she scratched Sickle's chin.

"Interesting..." Haku and Sha're returned just then.

"Hey Melanie," Sha're said upon entering, "Selene."

"Lady Sha're, Master Haku," Melanie said with a deep nod to each of them. Haku blinked.

_What's worng?_

_It's been almost a month since I've been Master Haku... I got used to being Haku I guess._ I smiled, and went over to him, taking his hand.

_You'll always be Haku to me, if it helps._ He returned my smile and leaned down to kiss me.

When he backed away, I saw Melanie with her window out again. She was holding it like a clipboard and frowning at it.

"Oh my..." she turned to Lord Kason where Sha're sat next to him on the couch.

"What is it?" Selene asked her friend. Melanie looked at her, obviously speaking telepathically. After a moment her eyebrows rose. She then turned her head to me. "Having watched my gift often enough, Melanie has developed a spell that works on the same concepts. Your futures are intertwined as far foreward as she can see... but she can only see to the end of the tournament, though not it's outcome."

"Why not?"

"If I could, where would free will enter into the world? I'm gonna take my leave of you all, Lord, Master, Ladies," she said with a bow to each of us, "Selene?"

"Bye bye cutie," she said giving Sickle a final pet. "Lord, Master, Ladies," she said with one bow to us all on her way out.

I dragged on Haku's arm toward the bedrooms; "Don't stay up too late friends." I told Kason and Sha're.

**Haku**

Her mind was roiling with activity, even after we had lay down.

_What's worng?_

_What do you know about Lady Nile?_

_Lady Nile? Well, I suppose I am descended of her, but I don't know anything else..._

_Are you sure there's nothing you've forgotten?_

_What's this about Chihiro?_ she held up her left hand, and displayed the Lullabye.

_Selene and Melanie both say that the only person likely to have made this for me is Lady Nile._

_If that's true, then I suppose I must be forgetting something..._

_This might not be something I can help you remember._ She said. I shook my head.

_If this has to do with me and you, you are the only one who can help me remember. You've done so twice... I've saved your life three times..._

_Then I should pay you back for that time I almost drowned in your river,_ she leaned toward me, dragged my head toward hers. When our foreheads touched, I found myself standing on the shore of my river. The house stood in the middle of the river right in front of us.

"Kohakunushi? where are you? Your mother will be here soon!" a very young Kohakunushi lay basking in the midday sun half into his river. The woman who came out of the house was an adult... not an old spirit, as that was not the impression I felt from her, but she wore an adults' body with no problems. Her eyes were white, and her hair was a light brown. She was short, but power flowed around her not unlike my river. She wore a simple white kimono.

"Kohakunushi!"

"Huh? Oh, hello Aeris," the boy said, standing up.

"Your mother will be here soon, and look at you! What will such a great Lady think of such a mess of a son! And what will she think of me?"

"She'll think you are doing your best to keep me under control," Kohakunushi said with a gentle smile, reaching out to take the adults hand. "You do well here. I like having you living here."

_Who's she?_ Chihiro whispered in my mind.

_Aeris... I was promised to her...?_ Just then a boat came along side the porch, and a tall woman with blue hair stepped onto the sand.

"Kohakunushi, are you giving Aeris a hard time?"

"Mother!" the boy said and ran to give the woman a hug. Chihiro gasped.

_Your mother?_

_My mother? I have a mother?_ I studied what I could see of the woman, my mother. Chihiro took my hand at that point and the entire scene came into sharper focus.

"Lady Nile, please foregive me-."

"Aeris, I will not have you apoligize for Kohakunushi. my son is capable of apoligizing for himself. which I think he needs to say something to you at this moment." Lady Nile said, looking down at her son.

"I'm sorry, Aeris. I don't mean to be such a handful..."

"Then will you please clean yourself up for such a distinguished-"

"Don't you dare say guest!" Kohakunushi said with force.

"Pressence, then, as your mother. You look so nice when you try." Aeris said with a wistful smile on her face as she said the last sentance.

Kohakunushi took a step away from his mother, and in a flash was both clean of sand, and dressed fit to the pressance of the member of the Five present, his mother, Lady Nile...

My mother, Nile Ever.

Chihiro and I watched as my younger self showed his mother around the house he had only recently finished making. His house was smaller than the one Chihiro and I found at my river, so I must have expanded the building a few times since this memory.

_My mother..._

**Chihiro**

When I woke the next morning, Haku sat across the room from the bed, looking into a sphere he held. I walked over to him quietly and looked inside as well; similar to a photograph was a display of the three people from the memory of last night. I laid my hand on his shoulder to find he had returned to his house to find this in the master bedroom.

_Any clue who Aeris was?_

_She was... the Daughter of Dakota... if I think about her too much my head starts to hurt... so I can't remember anything else at the moment... only a feeling of saddness..._

_I doubt she would have wanted you to be sad..._ I said, putting my arms around him.

In the main room, breakfast had been set out for us, and Sha're and Kason were already waiting for us.

"Were you going to go see your parents this evening?" Sha're asked me. "They ought to be bored enough to listen to you by then."

"I suppose I should, huh?"

"And by the way, I had meant to ask you yesterday, are you aware you teleported yesterday?"

"Teleported? how could I have done that?"

"I've been thinking about that, and while there was no magical residue after you dissappeared, I'm stuck thinking you did it in the human manner; extra sensory perception."

"You think I'm an ESPer?"

"Hey, there isn't anything wrong with being an ESPer!"

"People will think I'm phsycho!" she raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, and looked at Haku.

"Ask him then. I'll have you know bieng crazy is underrated," she said and applied herself to her meal. I realized my mistake too late, but it was as plain as the sparkle on her ear that I had messed up.

_I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you,_ she gave me a smile

_Rather arrogant, huh? And even if you are crazy, at least your in good company!_ I nodded with a smile.

"So who are we up against today?" Haku asked.

Kason grinned wolfishly as he replied; "The team that will decide the fate of your name, Haku. We face team Yubaba today."

"I'll get to see Rin!" I said, excited.

"Fight her too, probably." Haku said. "She's not likely to allow anyone else on her team to fight you."

"Even better!"

"How are we going to see this fight settle out?" Kason asked Haku.

"Chihiro will win against Rin more likely than not... I don't know what's going to happen against Randa, perhaps you'll take her fight, Kason?"

"I doubt it, but it dosen't matter. This battle will play out as it must." Kason shrugged.

"Do you know Randa?" I asked him.

"No. Randa works for Yubaba. but before that..." he said as he stood and walked away.

Sha're and I looked at each other. "Lady Miranda?" I asked.

"Lady Miranda." She said and then looked at Haku.

"That's what I was afraid of."

"What's wrong with Lady Miranda?" I asked.

"She is, without a doubt, the strongest in the Spirit world. unless she's changed, she's a bit rough around the edges, but physically, magically, combination, will, anything, she is the best. Few can stand against my great granddaughter and walk away with a victory."

"Thanks for the words of comfort, Sha're." Haku stood and walked away.

"But Randa...?"

"Randa? Sen? Lady Miranda and Randa are not necessarily representitive of each other. Her power is too robust to be contained, but Yubaba only used five bonds to tame her; what does that mean?"

"Lady Miranda suppressed her power to make it easier to break Yubaba's control."

Sha're nodded. "Not that she really needed too... necessarily. But to fight Haku... with his river and his sword... By the masters... how long has she been setting this up?"

**Zaniba**

This time I didn't sit anywhere near my sister. When she fails to win her bet, she will go more than slightly ballistic... though I don't believe she will kill anyone unless Team snow actually wins.

Rexxan sat next to me.

"What are the odds?" He asked.

"Chihiro, Sha're, and Kason will win... Haku is a little more touchy considering his opponent. I'd say far to close to call."

"Randa is a nonbound spirit... Haku is a rebound River spirit. They are both going to enjoy this match, but my money is on Haku."

"Why?"

"Randa is in this fight because she was ordered to by Yubaba; Miranda, because she wants to play. Haku is fighting for Chihiro."

"Very true." I looked at Rexxan, and then back to the square where Team Yubaba was entering the square. "So how much do you stand to win?"

"A house."

"In swamp bottom?"

"I was going to move it to my own lands... Nice, secluded, home sweet home. Of course I'm gonna have to hire someone to keep it clean... I was hoping Haku would suggest someone after the tournament."

"You take it as a matter of course that they will win."

He only nodded. "Here come the heros."


	10. Page 10 Tournament 3

**Haku**

Randa stood ready, arms sheathed in the sleeves of her non-standard blue work uniform. Rin stood between Randa and Lady Megma, a smirk at home in her face, and her fists braced on her hips, wearing her standard pink uniform. Arachane wore her standard uniform easily, all her arms hung at her sides with nothing better to do with them.

The two mercenaries Yubaba had hired stood beyond Arachane. The first was introduced as Alenium, a metal-wind combination affinity. The last was clearly a fighter, due to the number of weapons she carried; she was called Bellatrix. Both stood with their arms crossed, but looking somewhat sullen.

When we reached the floor, Rin and Chihiro walked up to each other and hugged each other as only old friends can. When the crowd started jeering, it was met by three Ice cold glares from Chihiro, Rin and Sha're.

"These are my sisters, leave them alone!" Sha're yelled at the stadium. She then turned to Rin, and extended her hand, "Good to see you Rin."

Rin took her hand and yanked her into a hug. "No handshake for MY sister." _Thank you for watching Sen._

_It was both a pleasure and a joy to teach her these past weeks._ I told her, and then we stepped back into our lines.

"So how do you two fine teams wish to play this particular match," Lady Megma queried, looking mostly at Randa, but it was Rin who spoke.

"I propose 3 matches, two one on one and one two on two. Fights on mutual accord, and the doubles match last."

Having been what I had expected, I nodded, and felt my friends nod after me.

"Then perhaps Lady Chihiro will start this round off with her choice of opponent?" Chihiro and Rin looked at each other and nodded, the rest of us wandered off the platform as Lady Megma raised the shields.

**Chihiro**

"So, can I see?" I displayed to her both arms, in my right, I held Blizzard, my Left was the Lullaby. "Who made this?" she asked, holding my left hand in both of hers, following the feel of the spell up my arm.

_Lady Nile._ This made my friend raise her eyebrows.

"That's strong stuff. Who's trained you this month?"

"All three of them." I said, waving to where my friends stood watching.

"Sha're train you in staff?" I nodded. "Good, I won't even need to throw the match then. Check this out," she said pointing to a gem on her neck. _Allows me to use all of my power with out breaking the binding... mixed blessing._ she said with a quirked eyebrow. "So are we ready?" I nodded, and she took out her two daggers.

"Fight!" Megma called.

She was an amazing fighter, very strong and with tons more experience than me.

But I was trained by one of the best, and as a member of her school of fighting, I couldn't let Sha're down.

_Randa spars with me... every chance she gets,_ she said as we exchanged blows. _She was trained in Ebony's school of Staff work. I don't KNOW who by... but I'm willing to bet it's the same one who taught you._ She ducked a full length swung, and drove her fist toward me only to encounter Lullaby. I pulled my staff back the other way and she stumbled back, barely dodging.

She was having fun.

_Randa is stronger than you are._

_You don't say... considering who she is, that doesn't really surprise me, you know?_

_Do YOU know who she is?_

_I just found out. It didn't impress me as much as it did Haku._

_Of course not, you don't know the history of this world... after you win, I'll have the time to explain it all to you, won't I?_

_Don't give me too much credit Rin, You're still taking it easy on me._

_Fine then, let's play,_ she said, and the gem on her throat blazed. She moved faster, almost too fast, but between Lullaby and Blizzard I was giving her a run for her money.

**Rin**

Yubaba put me on this team knowing that I could take most of the members of the bathhouse out to dry, but when faced with Ebony's training, I was matched. I watched her staff and shield, and analyzed them both as I fought her. Eventually, I managed to get a few good swings in, but when it's all been said and done I didn't want to win this fight. I wanted Sen to stay with us in the spirit world, it's where she belongs!

So when she took another full length swing at me, it sent me out of the ring, I made sure my head managed to hit the wall, so that I could tell Yubaba she overpowered me.

I wasn't out for long, just long enough for Chihiro to be declared the winner and for her to come to my side to heal me. A LIFE elemental. Rare... but not pure.

"Can I see that? Your magic?" My friend held up her hand, and brought her magic into it, a bright glowing ball. I placed my hand up to it, and felt it leaned toward it and took a sniff, and sneezed.

I looked over at team snow to find Lord Kason glaring at me.

_Leave it where it is, these are MY orders._ My eyebrows raised, and my head swung to the magically veiled balcony where the Five (or rather the Three) watched this tournament. _Leave it Rin... things will play out just as they are meant to._

So we sat there on the north side of the Ring as Lady Megma called Randa to the platform. She and Haku approached each other of mutual accord, the lei lines taught enough to feel. No words were exchanged, and when fight was called, the tension just became thicker.

After five minutes, there wasn't a spirit in the stadium speaking. Randa stood there, taught, but casual, waiting for Haku's rush. _Haku may rank with Randa's power, but that doesn't mean they can take this lightly. Bound as she is Haku could kill her if he's not careful. I think that Haku is older than she is, but she knows how to wait..._ Sen spoke with admiration.

Finally, Haku moved; with the flat of his sword, he sent her flying just short of the ring's barriers. Megma got to seven before she moved; she coughed and struggled to her feet.

"Oh, that was nice Haku... Of course you could beat me, bound as I am... So let's change that and have a good scuffle."

She braced herself, and threw her hand skyward and summoned a bolt of white lightning from a clear sky. What cloth of blue she wore burned away instantly, replaced by garments of the bolt she had summoned. The diamonds Yubaba used to bind her power shattered. When the bolt finally sank into the ground, her hair was unbound, and blazing, same as her eyes. Bolts of lighting continued to play in her hair. She wore a dark blue shirt and trousers with a sky blue tunic. Lightning was both embroidered and played over all her clothes, also her crest; four diamonds and a flame-stone mimicking a lightning bolt bound into her tunic.

In her right hand, she held a sword of Lightning, in her left hand she held a dagger of flame.

"So, shall we play... Mighty... Master... Haku?"

"It's nice to see you again, Lady Miranda. You know that, unbound, there might be four Spirits that can go toe to toe with you."

"And I'm hoping you can make that five."

I looked at Yubaba to see her reaction, and everything I go through from her was justified by the absolute shock on her face. I smiled and looked back to the match.

**Haku**

Using the edges now, we exchanged blows, each ruthlessly applying magic to ourselves and each other when we could get away with it. We were well matched, five hours after start, we were both panting. She was grinning too, enjoying herself.

"You know it's not often I get to test myself Haku," she said as she rushed me again, I blocked and returned, but she kept talking, "It's the adrenaline rush. I've walked hither and yon all across the spirit world, every tree is as familiar to me as my Grandfather. I want to go elsewhere and explore."

"And that's why you set this up?"

"Yes and no. Rarely do I do things for a single reason. This tournament for instance, I could have entered as my own team, but had I done that, would you have found your river? Would I have had fun?" she asked, swing her sword and dagger together and sending a shockwave at me.

I dodged it, and the blocked the second one. Using the water sphere, I set up a wall of water as tall as us both. Water would stop lightning and fire.

She sent water missiles through it. I sent my will out in a shield, and stopped the missiles mid air, letting them fall to the ground.

Lady Miranda grinned even further, proudly even.

_Can you tell who will win?_ she asked, and appeared next to me. I swung a left hook into her, which she side stepped. _C'mon Kohakunushi, we all have barriers, break 'em!_ In my head her commands echoed, and as I gave myself over to the mixture of magic and metal that I wielded, my mind began to blank itself... in that blankness I saw the truth; that which Lady Miranda fought for, that which I fought for.

When I was young, Aeris had come to live with me, she was why I built my house, so the combination life/power affinity could live with me. Master Dakota's daughter, his greatest work of art.

But one day she was gone. I woke up, or came home, and searched my whole house, and my entire river, from it's source to the sea in both worlds. She was gone. So as a bound spirit, I searched the spirit world, lacking the strength to search the real one. In the search, I forgot my mother in short order. Lamenting the disappearance, I searched many times along my river.

The last time was when Chihiro fell into my river.

I fought against Miranda a battle that could last for some time yet as In my mind, I remembered that after I saved Chihiro, I returned to my search in the spirit world... and while I was out of my river, the humans filled it in... and I forgot about it.

So there I was, unbound and wandering. Searching for both Aeris, and a memory of my bond. I stumbled across Yubaba, who told me I needed to stop my wanderings, so I signed my contract, and gave up my name... When I slept, the only thing I could remember from before was Chihiro, so working at the bathhouse wasn't so taxing to me as it was to some, but Yubaba was a tiresome witch.

Then Chihiro showed up.

In my shock, I knew she had grown, but I was scared witless. _SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!_ So once again, I helped her.

Chihiro needed to be protected was my only thought at the time. Later I justified it thinking that all of my memories of my former life where bound with my name, and she was the only one who knew it, but no one knew I helped her.

After she left, I had a different purpose; Chihiro was the only one I remembered to mean anything to me. My river was gone, and I had forgotten Aeris, so I wanted to keep my promise.

Miranda and I were locked body to body when I finally realized the truth.

In that moment, all fifteen catalysts blazed across my sword, and Randa smiled as she saw my sword coming. _Never again, all right, Haku?_ she thought to me just as my swing connected with her jaw, sending her flying ten feet into the wall protecting the spectators.

Miranda crawled out of the whole, and just stood there as Lady Megma counted to ten.

"Winner, Haku!" she called.

_Why let me win?_

She tilted her head at me and laughed, long and loud as she headed to her side of the ring.

_I have my reasons._

**Kason**

The murderous rage that permeated the atmosphere was easily traceable to the seat that was occupied by the hag _currently_ in charge of the bathhouse. In theory, she still has a chance to get Haku's name, but realistically, she probably couldn't afford a couple as old or as good as Sha're and I to go against us... Ebony and I had fought battles against people before, those who wished to harm either Lady Ebony or myself, but with her Talon, and my magic, few stood before us for long, we had been working together for so long it was natural for us to do so.

So she knew she had lost Haku's name.

Now the greedy witch wondered how much her blunder would cost her.

I conferred among the Five to make sure that Yubaba would not escape after the Tournament... win or loose, I wanted this contract to be fulfilled.

Alenium and Bellatrix, having watched the previous fight, felt as most present had, Haku's power awakening to full with his memory. When he stood alone on the Ring after he had been declared the winner, he turned to look at the veiled Balcony where my contemporaries stood. He looked from one end to the other, and finally located her. He bowed to her, and then sheathed his sword and walked over to Chihiro. They both took their leave of Rin, and came back over to our side.

"We can leave the rest in your hands?" Haku asked.

"I'd like to go talk to my parents now, if that's ok."

"Go to it... Lady Chihiro." Sha're said, and gave her friend a hug.

"We'll take care of this." I told Haku, shaking his hand.

Our friends retreated up the stairs, while Sha're walked toward the ring. I stood there a moment, looking at the balcony, looking at my friend and sister, Nile.

_He now knows you... but now is not-_

_Not the time, not yet... that will wait for the trial..._ she said, her mental voice shining with tears of joy. _He knows me!_

_Enjoy my fight too, Nile._ She looked at me and stuck her tounge out at me, and then we smiled. I walked foreword to my Lady, to join her in battle... once again.

**Sha're**

Unlike last time, I did not plant the Talon in the ring floor, but spun it in slow circles, waiting for the word from Lady Megma. When it came Bellatrix and I rushed each other, and traded hundreds of blows in few seconds, playing a game that I loved, and with a weapon that loved me back.

Only took five minutes for me to send my opponent to her knees.

Kason seemed to be enjoying himself, but when he saw I was done he used his staff to augment his own power.

_I gave you that, didn't I?_

_Of course. Ebony II. I gave her the Wind's Talon, and you gave me this staff. These were our wedding presents... in that life time._

_Do we get married every life time?_

_Generally. Sometimes we haven't, when you or I waxed depressed about the path we have chosen..._

_You're amazing, aren't you?_ I asked him as he finished his opponent.

_We are amazing, my love._ I smiled my love to him

**Chihiro**

So I went to Ebony's suite, and sat down across from my parents. Haku sat next to me. Robin brought me some water and Haku some fire tea, the drinks we preferred. My parents both had Darjeeling if I were to guess.

"Well, you've seen me fight... you can tell I'm happier. Do you doubt that I belong in this world?"

"Chihiro, how can you say that you belong here? You belong at home!" My mother said.

"Do you remember how hard it was for me to breathe when I came home? That was after three weeks living here... I'm not so sure I even could live there anymore."

"That didn't happen the first... time you were here." my father said, choking on the words he still couldn't process.

"That's because you all were here only three days, and the magic in Chihiro hadn't woken far enough to inhibit her return."

"Magic..." my father said dismissively. "Magic doesn't exist."

"That is exactly what we are taught, isn't it daddy?" he only nodded. I held out my hand and brought some of my magic into it. "Then maybe I don't either... and maybe it's better that way." I said, sending my magic drifting towards my parents.

_You can't erase yourself from their very lives... you're sixteen years old, and it wouldn't be fair to them._

_Well, you're right... but still, what to do with them?_ I asked as I retrieved my magic.

"I'm a life elemental... I can heal people mom. Dad, here I have a place to fill. A destiny to meet. not one that can be found at home... on earth. I don't say this to hurt you... Both God and the Masters know I don't want to hurt you ever. You're my parents... but I don't belong there anymore. I haven't belonged there since I was four years old, when I fell into the Kohaku River. Isn't that right... Kohakunushi?" My parents turned to look at Haku.

"When she was four years old, she dropped a small pink shoe into my waters... It's rare when I interfere in a mortal's life, but something inside of her called out to me. And so I saved her then. Again when the three of you came blundering onto Yubaba's Lands, I saved her, and she saved you."

"Not to mention everything he's done for me this past month. Even If I could live on earth... I can't live without Haku."

"Excuse me?" My dad spoke up.

"Don't try it Daddy, Haku is my other half." I said looking at him, knowning that unless his mind was wound too tight, he read the truth there. "Going back is no longer an option for me."

"But that doesn't mean you can't come visit." Haku said. "Sha're's parents as well, if they are interested." _Once we have the bathhouse, Lord Kason won't mind cracking the door a few times a year._

_Thank you Haku... so much._

"Along with Chihiro's permission to stay here, I have a side bet going with my old employer, one that by now we've passed the first hurdle of. Worst case scenario at the point in time is that we will live on my river. but if we win this tournament, not only will Chihiro be guaranteed permission to stay here, we will both have a job at the bathhouse.

"You should come back on the spring equinox, and come see your daughter for a few days."

"We wouldn't dream of holding the wedding without you present." I said... mostly to see Haku's reaction. I got a smile and nod of approval from him.

"And If I object?"

"Daddy? This is for your little girl." I said. "If you object, I will still be with him, because it is right for me to do so, when he holds a part of my spirit without even trying."

"I see... Maybe it's time we got going then."

"Daddy?"

"You've already decided your life, Chihiro."

"But I don't want you to quit being a part of it! Please Daddy, don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't Chihiro, but it is time for us to go."

After he brought us to the clock tower, Haku played with his earring for a moment after we got to the clock tower as I hugged my parents.

"On the Equinox, place this on the guardian, and then wait, the door will be open, but We'll have someone meet you on that side, a guide."

"Very well Haku." My father said and took the water key.

"Also important, don't look back walking out. The gateway is stable, but the path lies across too many worlds to comprehend by a person. It would even kill me."

My father nodded, and took Mom's hand, and lead her back through the clock tower.

_Do you think he'll be back?_

_I don't know... She will be though. He'll follow her eventually... it may take time, but eventually._

He held me then, to remind me that it would be all right.

**Miranda**

That night, Yubaba approached me in a cloud of fury.

"Ah, the benevolent Madame Yubaba, how may I help you on this lovely evening?"

"What is the meaning of this Randa!"

I simply placed my fingertips together, and raised my left eyebrow at her. "If you wish to speak with me, Madame Yubaba," I said, insulting her again, "You will regain control of your temper." I spoke icily, from where I was seated in my chair, completely relaxed. Just to make sure she understood that as a threat, I released a blast of cold wind at her.

"Now, just so your mind can comprehend this, I'll speak simply. You thought you could control the most powerful spirit of legal means with only five bonds? Now you're just being arrogant. I broke our contract the moment it was within my best interest to do so. The bet you made with Haku was your own downfall. Had you not been so greedy, you would have known better." She made to interrupt, and I sent a second blade of cold air down her spine. "I didn't tell you that you should make that bet. I certainly would have advised you against it had you asked me, as would the three quarters of your bathhouse who currently support Haku. But, thinking was never one of your strong points, now was it Yubaba?"

She wanted to hit me. Very much. I wondered if she would... Maybe I should let her?

Her rage overweighed her common sense, and she hit me. I didn't flinch.

"Did I miss any of your questions?"

"Why did you come work for me?"

"Oh, I had several reasons. The most prevalent one was I wanted too. I was bored. The second reason was because it had been requested that I do. Anything else?" I said with a smirk. She thought about smacking me again, I encouraged her, but she knew what would happen.

"If that's all, Madame Yubaba, I take my leave of you." I stood and bowed to her, and walked to the door and out. _I am sorry Rin. You'll be ok?_

_She won't risk killing me here, not under the noses of the Five... Or so I hope._

_All right, I'll see you back at the Bathhouse when this turns out as it must._

_Good bye then... Lady Miranda._ I smiled as I walked out of the stadium.

_Not gonna stay and watch the finals?_ My grandfather asked.

_Nah. You, Haku and the girls have everything under control. Let Haku have the last fight though, all right? He needs to see what he commands._


	11. Page 11 Tournament Finals

**Kason**

The day of the finals dawned cloudy, and I frowned. A storm spirit dared to challenge Lady Megma's control over her plains during a tournament? This smells wrong.

_Sister?_

_What is it Kason, I'm busy._ I showed her an image of the sky, and she replied, _Yeah, the Nightmares requested it be stormy for the finals._

_Why?_

_Quite frankly, it doesn't matter. I doubt that it will affect your team too much considering half of your team use water elements, and the other half use wind._

_True... still, a little bit of heads up would have been appreciated._

_Sorry Kason, I didn't mean to leave you out of the loop._

_No help for it I suppose. Later._ My sister...

"What's the matter?" Sha're murmured.

_Rain for the finals, Megma allowed it without consulting us._

_Fun..._

At the breakfast table, Chihiro was only slightly subdued, and not at all objecting to fighting in the rain. _Either still waxing depressed over her parents or not even awake._ Was Sha're's judgment.

"So who is it we are facing today?" Sha're asked.

"The Nightmares. Five team members. Every other match, they've wanted tournament format, and one fighter won every match, so two have not yet fought."

"So they'll lead with one of those two." Haku said.

"Or they could team up." Chihiro added.

"Or just to throw a curve, they might want one on one matches." Sha're pointed out.

"So who wants to lead?"

"I will." Chihiro said.

"No, I will." Sha're said. "I think it best if I do so. I might need to."

"All right."

**Sha're**

Muddy and slick.

Fun.

I shrugged as The four of us ranged against the five of them. Each of them seemed... impossibly powerful. I couldn't tell who commanded this team.

"Team Snow faces off against the Nightmares... in a rainy day that was the request of the Nightmares. Four fighters against five. How is this fight to be played?"

"One on one matches." at the same moment one of the nightmares and myself spoke together.

"How do we choose fighters?"

"Let them come as they may, as we ourselves will do."

"Team Snow?" The tension, enhanced by the bad weather, squeezed my heart and lungs as I nodded. "Very well then, who fights first?" My friends retreated to their side of the ring, as all but a blind man returned to his side.

"Lady Sha're; wind aligned warrior, is to face Kenshan, a power aligned talisman wielder." Lady Megma spoke as she walked off the platform and raised the barriers.

Talisman wielder... the explains some. Blind, thus the cane. I sensed five talismans on him.

"Fight!" My instincts, sharpened due to the tension in the air, blocked three of his four initial attacks. The fourth, wind/earth, sent me flying into the post on the corner of the shield

"Ow." I said, struggling to my feet.

Once I was on them again, he released a six sided attack, balance of all elements. In a moment they would reach me, and I could die from it.

_Mighty Talon of Winds' core, first seal, release!_ I told my weapon, and so it did. The eye-gem glowed red as a pulse of wind flew from me to my enemy, knocking his six sided attack away from me, and blew towards Kenshan. It fluttered his clothes, not being a strong attack, but just strong enough. Each of the six sides hit the barrier.

"The fabled seals of the Winds' Talon. I've studied you Lady Ebony." Ignoring the jibe to my foremother, I responded;

"And you think that's all it'll take to bring me down?"

"I'm not arrogant enough to believe you'll fall easily."

"Good."

"But you will fall!" He fired off a two pronged attack, and I dashed in, and smacked him ten feet back. When his spells struck me in the back, I followed him, and flew over him. In a flash I was back on my feet, and we dueled, cane to glaive.

Spells fired of the man's talismans were knocked back by the first seal, those I noticed. Each of us got many strikes in, and I fell more times than I can count on the dang slick surface of the platform. He tried to keep me at a distance, I tried to keep him in my reach, finally, I released the second seal.

We were halfway across the platform from each other, and I swung the Talon in a huge arc, sending a shockwave across the platform that sent Kenshan flying. I followed it with a second that sent him out of the platform.

He regained his feet at six, and then teleported. I was shocked until I felt the tip of his cane touch the back of my neck.

"Rest in piece, Lady Ebony."

"My name... is Sha're!"

Faster then his spell could fly down the cane, I drove the foot of the Talon right into his nose. his spell, earth, hit me in the spine.

I couldn't stand, and it took him too long to get up.

The match was called a draw.

Chihiro appeared next to me and sent her power rushing through me. I placed my hand on hers, and spoke softly, _Said you were an esper, didn't I?_ she only cracked a smile at me.

**Chihiro**

After I handed Sha're to Kason, I stood on the platform, waiting for my challenger.

"You realize if you go next there will be no one to heal either of your comrades?" I was asked by the man with one arm.

"Only if I loose."

"Are you so confident in a shield of water?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well then." he said and stepped on to the platform.

"And the water/darkness dual affinity Paxned steps up to rival the Life affinity of Chihiro. Fighters ready?"

We both nodded, and Lady Megma called out begin. One moment he stood across the ring from me, and then all I see are the knuckles of his right fist.

My nose broke.

As I started to fly back, I felt another attack, must have been a kick, land on my collarbone. It broke too. He then left me there on the floor.

I tried to stand...

**Haku**

She passed out at the three count.

At the ten count, two spirits appeared on the match floor, at Chihiro's side. Lady Nile had brought Master Dakota. She then teleported all three of them, Master Dakota, Chihiro and herself, to our teams' room.

_I thank you... Mother._

_Later son, after she's safe._

I wished I could have gotten to fight him here in the tournament. All I could do for Chihiro at that point was win my match.

To blow off some steam, I teleported to the middle of the ring without touching my sword, and stood there arms crossed, and angry. The crowd around me a whisper in the distance.

Eventually, a darkness aligned spirit stepped foreword, his eyes pits of blackness, but he wasn't blind... he was half absorbed by his magic.

When Lady Megma called out begin, I drew my sword in a flash, and was halted by his sword. One after another I brought up the catalysts in the sword as blow after blow was traded. Always he just managed to avoid my skewering him. Halfway up my blade, he pulled off a brilliant move, which opened up my left shoulder through the cloak my river felt I needed to wear.

I reached up with my free hand and released my cloak, and threw it off. At this point, only seven catalysts were running, but suddenly I felt like my power was much more within my reach, only waiting for my direction, ready and eager.

The wound in my shoulder healed in a heartbeat.

All right, so my river didn't want me to kill anyone either. I can take a hint.

I took the sword down to the fifth catalyst, and just smacked a tsunami at him through the rain.

He, and half the stadium, were left drenched.

I was declared the winner.

On my way back to Kason, I sheathed my sword, and retrieved, and replaced, my cloak.

_Friend, were you aware the cloak was doing that?_

_It's all your magic, how could I tell?_ I only shrugged. _You taking the fifth match then if necessary?_

_Yep. Wait, what are the odds you're going to draw?_ He only shrugged as we passed each other.

_How's Chihiro?_ I cast the query toward our room.

_Glowing. _Sha're said. _I think Master Dakota is healing her... she's stronger, though, so it may take a little bit still._

_Kason's match; watch with me?_

_Nah. He won't settle for less than a draw._

**Kason**

I approached my opponent with my staff held in front of me.

This was the time for a true wizards duel... a much more flashy exhibition of will than my abortive match with Akira. Barock stood in front of me, a power aligned spirit with, as a guess, six catalyst gems on him.

We started with blasts, simple shots, and evolved to homing shots, and slowly worked around to doppelganger tag. After that, we waded slowly through illusions, sparing each other the embarrassment of an actual confrontation. after an hour or so, we stood there, wondering what kind of spell we should try next... he began a drain spell, I counter with a magic drain spell, which he blocked by channeling our energies around each other, making them negate.

He then pulled out a fire whip, which I countered with a wind-fire blade that sprouted off my staff.

We were still working through elemental weapons when Haku laid in my mind the thoughts that both girls would be all right.

_Good then. I'll finish this up in short order._ Or so I had thought.

Eventually, we went through all of our better known spells and were trying more esoteric combinations, but soon enough, we had to stand back and laugh at each other.

"Draw?" Barock asked me.

"Draw." I replied, walking over to shake his hand.

"We have a second draw in this final match. Team snow is limited to a choice of Haku and Lord Kason to battle Lahndis. Who will it be friends?"

Haku glared at me.

**Haku**

As I was about to step into the ring, I felt something settle around my neck.

_Three times fifteen times the power of a bound river spirit. Don't underestimate him._ Chihiro told me when I recognized her catalyst necklace.

_Chihiro... _

You'll do... fine... I nodded as she slid into sleep again.

Within the ring, I faced a man who's staff was invisible. I tried to see what it looked like, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get it.

He held up a diamond marble, and placed it about a foot above his hand, and his weapon appeared.

Silent Lahndis stood easily six foot one, slightly taller than me. the hilt of his weapon was all of that. So was the blade, above the hilt. A twelve foot sword. He lacked the number of catalysts in my possession, but he made up for that as a power spirit.

"Begin!" He took the marble out of his weapon, and it disappeared. Then he began to move.

I pulled my sword and braced it as he brought his sword along in a wide arc.

He kept it moving, as was necessary for a weapon that big. He didn't talk, but it took me a while to realize that he was going easy on me.

In a rare moment when his massive blade was still, I was studying him, and wondering what he was doing, when he slipped the diamond back into the weapon, and in a fluid motion, took three steps foreword, and thrust the blade toward my throat.

In perfect timing I dodged, but the button on my cloak was sheared off.

In a flash of inspiration, I understood. He wanted me at my strongest. I replaced my sword, and removed my cloak. In a fluid motion, I drew my sword once more, and we attacked again. His attacks were powerful, and well timed... he must have been practicing with his weapon for centuries. I first used Chihiro's triple catalyst, and we continued to duel as my power and strength combined to form me into a formidable opponent for the match.

As with my battle against Lady Miranda, my mind began to blank itself, but when I had all of the catalysts running, and a total of forty-five times my full and unsuppressed strength, the battle fever shattered with his invisible sword. In the swift and silent motion, my sword's momentum dragged us both around...

I just stopped the blade just as it was about to decapitate the tall spirit.

He dropped the remains of his now visible sword, and held his hands up, palm out. Between his hands appeared words;

**The Match is yours. congratulations on a victory well earned. Few can stand against my blade... I'm glad you are one. I need to work more to face the winds' Lady.**

He then held his hand out to me. I shook it, and Lady Megma spoke; "With an amazing win against the Silent Giant Lahndis, Haku has claimed victory over the Nightmares almost single handedly. With two draws, a loss and two wins, I declare Team Snow the Victors of this tournament!"

Lady Megma then went towards her palace.

"Come along Haku. Priorities. The girls first. Judgment will wait until we are all well."

"Right."

"Though I didn't expect them to be hurt."

"Good to know you can be surprised, Kason."

"Never have I claimed to be perfect."

**Author**

Well, We've made it this far. The next Chapter will, as Kason pointed out before the tournament, be the trial. Some of you may expect what happens, others will be absolutely shocked, I hope for more of the latter than the former. Reviews are always welcomed and appreaciated. If you hate my story and think I should give it up, please, leave me a review and say so... I won't, but I'd love to see you say so in a signed review. Some of my regulars might object to that. For that matter I would too.

I'm not going to be posting a new chapter for two weeks. I apoligize to all of you who are enjoying this story, but you've almost caught up to me, and I haven't reached "The End" yet. Two weeks, I promise, I'll write it on my calander. To all my regulars and all the new readers, please continue to enjoy this story. I won't quit until I have reached either "The End" or a "Happily Ever After', and no, I don't know which it will be yet... Ask Lady Miranda, she'd know if any of them would... she seems to know an awful lot... Anyway, please; I'm not going to give up on this story, I just need to write more on it!

Peace to you all;  
DSeer


	12. Page 12

**Chihiro**

I wasn't sure weather or not I was awake... I was floating in warmth. My nose and collarbone throbbed with a dull ache.

_Yes, they will ache until I'm done. I'm not as good at healing as you are. At least they don't hurt._

_True... who are you?_

_My name is Dakota, Lady Chihiro._

_Master Dakota?_

_Only when I can't avoid it,_ he thought to me with... what was conveyed to me as a gentle smile.

_Why can't I see you?_

_I don't have a shape._

_Oh. Ummm..._

_Don't worry. We should be done in the next few days. Haku won the bet. Yubaba will be waiting until after the trial to get home, this is at Kason's request. Megma and I have requested that her team stay to serve the council during this trial. Yubaba might be greedy enough to think she can keep the Bathhouse if she gets there first._

_Can she?_

_Not a chance. When Haku and Yubaba are face to face, the contract will fulfill itself. Hubris is a liability that Yubaba has, up to now, avoided completely. But eventually, all sins must be atoned. Yubaba will learn that before she leaves this Palace._

_So tell me, Chihiro, what do you plan to do? Where will you go from here?_

_Well... if Haku owns the Bathhouse, I'd work with him... but even if he didn't, I'd stay with him anyway._

_Why is Haku so important to you?_ I shared with him everything I remembered about Haku. _Then you don't know... good, I'll get to shock all of you at once._

_Know what?_

_You'll find out at the trial._

_Dakota, why are you healing me?_

_Well, you were hurt too badly to let you heal as a human... But also because Nile drafted my services._ I gasped. _Don't worry so, Chihiro. If I hadn't felt like being drafted, I wouldn't have been. Every life is precious, Chihiro, from human to spirit, even down to your pet Sickle. Congratulations on her, by the way; a work of art to rival many of my own._

_I didn't make her, exactly..._

_You may not think you did, but the design for her must have been lurking in your unconscious. The virus must have picked it out, and adapted the design to it's taste. Still, an inspired work of art._

_How is Sha're?_ I asked, eager to change the subject.

_Painlessly awaiting your examination. Her spinal cord was damaged, but you're more than capable of repairing that._

_And Kason?_ Dakota chuckled at that.

_Kason has had more fun this tournament than he has in the past millennium! He got his wizards duel in his match against the Nightmares, despite the fact he fought to a draw; he got to team up with his Lady in true fashion in the Yubaba match, and despite the slow start with the Lightmares match, he still had fun._

_What about Haku?_

_Master Haku... Nigi Hayami Kohakunushi, as his mother named him, and you called him. Haku and his river, as is the nature of a spirit separate from his element, though still bound to it, are very powerful. His river had placed a limit on that power. In his first match, he discovered this by accident, and drenched half the stadium in the process. The complaints will pile in for a year... He had been stabbed in the shoulder, but when he removed his cloak, the lock on his power was released, and the wound faded as if it were never there._

_His second match was much more impressive... too bad I couldn't watch that from my perspective... but Lord Kason was kind enough to relay the fight to me. Haku was not injured in this battle, though by all rights he is understandably tired, he used all of his and your catalyst spells to win the final match._

_That's four times now... but now there isn't anything left for him to remember, is there?_ I wondered to myself.

_Haku is older then Ebony. There is always something to remember. Besides, he's not likely to demand repayment._ Dakota told me with a laugh.

**Dakota**

After I had finished healing Chihiro, she took care of Sha're in a heartbeat. I went to the council room, and took my place on my throne. Lord Pyrate entered after a short period of time, and claimed his throne, a frown gracing my son's features.

Lord Pyrate stood the tallest of all my children at seven feet tall. His haired burned red and bright as the element he held absolute control over... his flesh seemed touched by his element as well. The most temperamental of all my children...

Lady Megma entered next. While Pyrate was the most volatile, Megma was the most stable personality among the five. Her hair was dark brown, and she stood at six foot three, with skin the color of cafe au lait.

The last member of the Five to judge entered finally, Lady Nile, hair of blue, fair of skin, the member of the Five, next to Kason, with the most riding on this trial. Lord Kason's throne sat empty as the four members of Team Snow entered the lower entrance of the court room.

Kason himself standing tall and proud stood beside his Lady, the woman-child Sha're who did not stand up to his sternum. Standing next to her was her friend Chihiro, wearing clothes based on Sha're's suggestions, and made by her servant Robin magically. And finally, Nigi Hayami Kohakunushi, a man ready to fight for his lady.

When we were all seated, Rin and Arachane served drinks and appetizers to all of us who required such niceties.

_I would like to call this council to order._ I began. _Ladies Sha're and Chihiro, please step foreword._ They were both slightly nervous, but both determined to stay here. I shared a smile with them. _Do not fear, children, you won't be hurt._

I sighed and moved myself from my chair so I was placed in front of the girls.

_This Council has convened for the purpose of deciding weather or not to allow the two of you to stay in the spirit world for the remainder of your mortal lives. At this moment, were Sha're here alone, I would open the floor for debate... However, before we move onto that, I wished to say something... to Lady Chihiro._

I opened my senses so I could see the reactions of the other eight people present.

_To the greatest of my daughters; welcome home... Lady Aeris._

**Kason**

Well that explains almost everything doesn't it? Why Haku's river never forgot her. Why she sought him out twice in her lifetime, and why she can't live in the real world anymore.

Aeris was Master Dakota's sixth child, after Rexxan. Aeris was an experimental brush stroke on the canvas of this world, a dual affinity; Life and Power. When the two interacted... I had, only once, seen Aeris bring a dead spirit back to life.

"Lady Aeris?" Chihiro asked, and looked to Haku. He looked shocked, suffice it to say, he could only look from Master Dakota to his mother in confusion.

_Chihiro,_ Master Dakota spoke softly, _Time to repay that final debt._ She turned to Haku, and placed his hand on her forehead.

**Aeris**

As my brothers and sisters, I was born a mature spirit. Shortly after I began, I met Kohakunushi. A young child, full of life and wonder, we liked each other right away. And so it was decided by my father and his mother that we should come to know each other.

In his river, he called forth an island that would fade at high tide, and on that island, he built his house for me. Time passed and we lived together until I had to leave. It was a time of war in the human world, brewing just on our borders, and I was called to heal. My father promised he would tell Kohakunushi where I had gone... but the unimaginable happened, and so my father decided not to tell my best friend when I died. Uncounted ages past until I was finally reincarnated.

My name became Chihiro... when I was four, my parents took me to see the Kohaku River, where I fell in.

There was nothing about me that held my Mark of the Spirit such as the earring that Lady Ebony had recieved from Lord Kason. Ages since I had even lived would have faded my Mark to nothing... and it having been so long since I had seen him, I knew he wouldn't recognize me.

Six years later, it was proven that a part of him did.

**Dakota**

"Aeris..." Haku whispered, as his arms moved to embrace Chihiro.

**_Beautiful..._** I thought to myself. Pyrate was angry to be cheated of a treat, which he considered this trial. Nile was as surprised as Haku, but was as pleased as I was to have our children back together. Megma just shook her head and smiled, and Kason just looked at me with a reproving smile.

_You could have told me sooner._

_No I couldn't have._ I whispered to him.

_Now, though I would enjoy seeing how you two react to this information, _I continued to the room, _It is my absolute pleasure to announce that with Lady Aeris' return within Lady Chihiro, both parts of this trial are now completely unnecessary._

"WHAT! Master Dakota, what are you saying!" Pyrate leaped off his throne and stalked foreword. "I understand you wanting to keep Chihiro here as she is the REINCARNATION of your daughter, but I find Ebony to be a completely different matter!"

Said reincarnation moved swiftly as he approached and placed the tip of her Winds' Talon at Lord Pyrate's throat.

"As I informed Lady Megma, my name is NOT Ebony... It is Sha're. And just like MY Lord, you are no match for me. Get it straight and keep it that way or work headless for the decade or so it will take you to reassemble yourself."

_Sha're,_ I spoke just as Kason placed his hand on her shoulder. With obvious reluctance, she withdrew her weapon.

_As per you Lord Pyrate, I will not stop her next time you insult her in such a manner. Now, to address your objection, recall, if you will, what happened to Lady Miranda when she was a mere two hundred and fifty years old._

"How in the name of the father am I supposed to remember that far back?" he snapped.

_Because it concerned Lady Aeris. Do you recall it? It was only shortly before Aeris had died._ When he shook his head, I turned to Chihiro, where Haku still held her.

"She was one of the strongest fighters keeping the humans out of the spirit world during the ancient wars, she kept getting herself hurt in so many ways... And then she died. Miranda was a friend of mine... we had talked as I had healed her, and I could only cry over her body, and wail in despair... My magic... reacted so strongly, I knew that she had died, and yet suddenly, Miranda was holding me as I cried."

_You resurrected her. Being made aware of the ability, you honed it, so it wouldn't drain you, and you worked with it, so you could alter the spell. Having been born human, I am willing to bet Lady Aeris has altered the spell to resurrect a human to a spirit. I very much doubt she even has to be dead._

_As Lady Sha're is a dear friend of Lady Chihiro, and in that manner, Lady Aeris, do you hold any more objections on my closing this... psuedo-trial?_

Lord Pyrate turned and stalked out of the chamber.

_Please summon Mistress Yubaba?_ I requested of Rin. She fled the chamber with Lady Megma on her heels.

**Nile**

I smiled at the two children and attempted to make a discreet withdrawal.

_Mother, where are you going?_

_To give the two of you some time to yourselves._ I said, my hand still on the door.

He teleported me the thirty feet to where he and Chihiro stood next to each other.

"Lady Nile, I wanted to thank you," Chihiro said, and stepped up to me, releasing my son, she threw her arms around me. _My friend, thank you so much!_

I tried to keep my tears in check as I returned her hug, and whispered, "You're welcome... so very welcome."

Haku stepped foreword and put an arm around each of us.

_All together again._ Master Dakota interrupted us. _Look here?_ We looked over at him, and he produced an imasphere.

Haku caught it, and held it out to me. I looked at Chihiro, and she nodded.

"Thank you both."

"So, what kind of magic is that?" Chihiro asked.

"A simple spell," The door opened just then, "Come, I'll show you how to do it." _You'll want an image of this._ I added silently. Haku stepped next to Master Dakota still looking away from the door.

"What is it Master Dakota? I am a very busy woman, I must insist I return to my Bathhouse."

_If it were indeed your Bathhouse, I would not have held you up for three days, but would have allowed you to return immediately._

"However," Kason said, approaching the group, "You made a bet a month before this tournament on it's outcome. I read the contract. Paraphrased, of course; 'If Team Yubaba should win, Nigi Hayami Kohakunushi would sign under contract with the Bathhouse once again.'

"Our team beat yours four points to nothing in the semi finals.

"'Should a third party team win, nothing will be changed.'

"'Should the four man team sponsored by Lord Kason win, The Bathhouse, all it's employees and Magic spells will become the property of Nigi Hayami Kohakunushi.'" Haku took that moment to turn around.

When they faced each other, his copy of the contract popped out of his sleeve, unrolled itself, and pulsed brightly.

I took an imasphere, and handed it to Chihiro, she studied the spell, and took another, just as the spells that allowed Yubaba the rights to the Bathhouse turned semi-fluid and snaked over to surround and settle into my son.

After the contract was done, it dissolved, to leave Yubaba glaring at my son. She still wore her blue dress, but most of her gems had disappeared, all but two of her rings.

"Haku..."

"That's Master Haku, Madame Yubaba," Kason stated.

"In understanding of the sudden change in your circumstances, however, Madame Yubaba, I am willing to allow you a month of time to find another place to live... If you are interested, I might be willing to find you a job at the-"

"Don't bother Haku! I'll be gone today!" She said, and stormed out of the room.

"Rin?" Haku asked, forming a sphere of power.

"Yes, Master Haku?"

He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "We'll talk about that later. Meanwhile, I'm sending you back to the Bathhouse. Place this on the main sign, It will take care of things. I want you to start working up a schedule, I want to meet with every worker in the Bathhouse individually. When I get there, I wish to address the entire staff. I'll send Arachane home on the train. I won't be back until after she leaves most likely... at least two days."

"Anything else, Master Haku?"

"Yes, quit calling me Master. You never have, this doesn't need to change."

"Ask your... advisers about that, Master Haku," she said glancing at Chihiro and I. "I now work for you, no one else."

"Fine." he said and touched his sword. She disappeared. "This won't work..."

Chihiro ran over to him, and threw his arms around him.

_Don't worry about it Haku,_ Master Dakota said. _You'll work it out._

"Eventually, yes... but the sooner the better. Yubaba knows that once I'm in place, I will be nearly impossible to get rid of. She just lost one of the few things she used to define herself. Boh will go with her, I can't see her losing him over this."

_Fortunately, you have Chihiro to help you with this transition. Which reminds me, Chihiro; If I may be so bold, I have a gift for you._ He said, and allowed his magic to flow from him to surround her. When he was done, she stood in Aeris' kimono.

She looked down at her new clothes and smiled, "I thank you, Master Dakota." she said with a bow.

_You're very welcome, Chihiro, but to you, it is only Dakota. And to stay Pyrate's rage, I would change yourself and Sha're as soon as you can. Never forget why healing with life is so tricky._ he said, and disappeared.

**Haku**

She was dressed as she had appeared when she grafted her magic into Sha're... she was beautiful.

At the moment, her face was clouded in confusion, trying to digest Master Dakota's parting comment.

"Of course... Healing with a life element is tricky because I could end up aging that portion of the body..." she turned to Sha're. "I could literally age you... and then transform you into a spirit." she said with simple confidence.

"But could you do the same for yourself?" Sha're asked.

"I don't know. I was born a spirit though... there are some things I have to remember yet. Don't worry. First, let's bring you and Ebony together."

"So, back to Kason's Palace?"

"Might I watch?" My mother asked, looking among us.

"That's fine." Kason said. "This will be informative for us all."

And so I brought us all to the place in the depths of his palace that he showed me, outside Chihiro's mural. He unlocked it and we all went in.

"You want her to be a wind spirit? she asked, looking between our two friends. "Otherwise she's going to end up being life."

"That would be fine," Sha're said.

"All right, first the healing. You know how a major healing tends to sting a little?" At Sha'res nod, she continued, "This is going to be much worse. Imagine all the growing pains you go through in a year happening in a heartbeat, and you can guess what to expect. Lay down please." Chihiro then kneeled next to Sha're.

"Kason, Nile and Haku, close the door and stand by it. And don't move, please."

When we were all in position, she placed her hand on her friends shoulder and forehead. "I'm sorry friend." she said, and then brought the maelstrom of her power to bear.

In moments, Sha're extended, and filled out. At the same time, her clothes somehow grew to fit her in the same way it had fit her smaller frame.

_Must be Robin's spells._ Kason commented softly.

Finally, the magic dissipated, leaving Chihiro to collapse onto her friend. Both were gasping in pain and strain. I ran over to Chihiro to help her sit up.

"If you learned to control your magic, it would not drain you so much." Nile said as she approached us. "And why didn't you use this beautiful mural of yours?"

"It's all right... This just takes practice. The mural? Didn't even think about it. Give us a few moments, and we'll be ready for the other spell. How are you Sha're?"

"Older. Wow." she said, taking in the changes in her body.

"I should leave you like this before I change you into a spirit, so you can get used to being an adult."

"But the sooner the better." Haku commented.

"What about a time stall?" Kason asked.

"Surround Ebony's suite, and let her live locked in there for a week."

"A month," Chihiro said. "That would be how long out here?"

"A week or so," Kason said with a shrug.

"Three days." I said. Kason blinked and looked at me. "Two Elemental Masters, One rebound river spirit augmented by fifteen catalysts, augment the three of us by this mural. Three days."

"More like three hours," Sha're said. "I'm gonna get bored."

"I'll go in with her." Chihiro said.

"Then Haku should go to." Kason said. "I don't have the luxury of taking MORE time off. I need to get some major work done."

"Mother, will you join us?" I asked, extending my hand to her in invitation.

"Please do, Lady Nile... We'd both enjoy that." Chihiro said, extending her hand as well.

"That would be nice, I thank you."

"I'll wait here, to link the spell to the mural. See you in a month Sha're."

"See you in a few days." she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He grabbed her around the waist and they stood there for a moment, holding each other. Finally he released her, and the four of us left.

**Lady Miranda**

I waited by the front door when Rin had returned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here to keep the peace, but I am a paying customer. I'd like a room for the night, and I want a tub set up in the garden over there if I may?"

"Haku will be back soon-"

"Haku won't be back for four days. He wants to completely miss Yubaba, but on top of that, he wants Aeris at his side as soon as possible. Ebony is one thing, but Aeris..."

Rin used her limited power to put the glowing sphere she had on the sign. For a moment, first the sign, then the entire Bathhouse was wrapped in light. when it faded, the sign had changed to state that it was now run by Nigi Hayami Kohakunushi. No other real obvious changes were in place after Haku's spell, but it did place a spell to prevent Yubaba from walking out with anything that wasn't hers.

I shook my head. This was why I came to watch over the Bathhouse.

**Sha're**

In the dojo, behind a nested time stall, I learned to dance once again, almost from scratch. It took me time to balance my new body... Chihiro, Haku, and Lady Nile worked in the main room to control her magic even further. Robin made our meals for us, and when I was ready, sparred with me. When I beat her ten times in one day, she told me to have Haku help me. With two weeks left, the four of us got together again to dance and to weave spells. I took down the dojo time stall at that point.

Chihiro healed us all daily, as a part of her training regimen.

At nights, we discussed Haku's new Bathhouse. Lady Nile tended to turn in when we did this; _I have my lands to run, I don't want to try to run a business._

"If you let any of them call you by your first name, then be sure that person is in a position of authority." I told him. "Anyone who calls you by your name will be bullied unrelentingly. And in that case you can't order it stopped, it will only get worse."

"People are cruel... it's sad, but it is every person's nature." Chihiro said in her Aeris mode. Aeris was amazingly empathic, and while Chihiro didn't catch the ability, she retained the understanding Aeris had gained over her life. "Human and spirit alike." she said looking from me to Haku. "Nature is suppressed in the course of growing up, but it shows through when you're not watching it."

She held her hands, and displayed an image above them, a hawk hunting, the hawk changed to a wolf hunting with his pack, and finally to a human and a spirit locked in combat with their swords held body to body.

Chihiro herself frowned sadly over the image she displayed.

"One step at a time." Haku said, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I've been worried recently, about you, Sha're." The image she held in her hand displayed me, and a shadow behind me, much larger than me; Ebony. "Ebony has been alive... hundreds of times, you are only the most recent of those lives..." The image of Ebony fractured into hundreds of shadows with me standing at the front of the line. She then brought all the shadows into me.

"The spell I'm going to cast will do this to you. Sha're, I'm worried you might be overwhelmed by either Ebony or all of her previous lives."

"I understand. You're worried I'll loose my mind." I said.

"Yes."

"That's why I'm glad you are casting the spell, Chihiro. With anyone else in charge of the spell, it might be messed up. I know that you'll keep me safe and whole. I know that you and me, we're gonna be friends for a long time, and that's a simple truth. We are going to have a party at the Bathhouse when we're done here, and invite everyone we know."

**Kason**

When they came out three days later, Sha're was ready to dance again as she had on our wedding day once so long ago. She was balanced and ready for the spell that Chihiro would cast on her.

She walked right over to me, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me soundly.

"Was that really necessary?" My sister asked us.

"It's been a month since I've seen him. It was ABSOLUTELY necessary." Sha're said with a satisfied smile toward Nile. Chihiro laughed at that, and then took Haku's arm and headed downstairs.

"With Nile here, I could make you a wind-water combination spirit?"

"Let's stick with a wind Spirit, Chihiro." Sha're spoke. "So did you make progress on the back log of work waiting for you on your desk, my love?"

"First you kiss me, and then you insult me. I see you are feeling well." Sha're only giggled. "Of course I made progress. Almost caught up." I said with a wistful sigh, which made her giggle again.

When we got downstairs, Chihiro had me stand behind her, and asked Haku to hold Sha're off the ground.

"All right Sha're. I have a lot more experience with catalysts now, so I have no doubt in my mind that this spell will succeeded. If it does, you... Well, you should be able to hear another voice in your head, one that sounds just like you, but at the same time sounds nothing like you."

"Ebony?"

"Uh huh," she said with a nod. "My fears for your sanity are still firmly in place, but I believe that Aeris knows what she... well, what **we** are doing." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**Haku**

Kason placed his hand on Chihiro's back as she placed her hands on either side of her, palms pointed to where I held her friend. As the mural began to shine, a shell of life surrounded Sha're. Green sparks began to flash all around the inside of the shell. Chihiro began to move her hands around the shell, directing the green flashes. Her face showed the strain of controlling all that power and the spell.

Within the shell, it was difficult to see Sha're's body. It seemed to be shifting, but I couldn't tell how.

_An Opal._ Chihiro said.

Kason blinked through the strain, and summoned an opal to his hand which he handed to her.

Chihiro took the opal and reached through the shell to place the gem just under the surface of Sha're's forehead. Once it was in place, Chihiro began the next phase of the spell; Ebony. From the gem erupted a vortex of white, gold and green, dragging into itself her previous lives.

Finally a dark shadow approached. Mother and I both gasped as we recognized within the shadow each of the incarnations we had met; Ebony herself. She stood across from Chihiro, and reached over to touch one of Chihiro's hands, and turn Chihiro's attention to her. The spell did not falter.

**_I've waited a long time for you to get to this point in your maturity... Thank you... from us all._** Ebony then reached down into the vortex, and touched the opal.

**Chihiro**

I blinked and looked around me. All I saw was light. As it started to fade, I felt Haku at the edge of my mind and vision.

"Chihiro, are you all right?"

"I feel great!" I said as he helped my aching bones to stand. "Little tired... What about Sha're?"

For a moment all was silent, then a voice spoke; "At peace." My eye sight was finally clear, and when I turned to the voice, there sat Sha're on Haku's invisible table. I went over to her, and took her hand in both of mine, and looked into her eyes, trying to make sure I didn't lose a piece of Sha're.

"What's you're name?"

"Too many to count... What's this for?" She asked, reaching up to the opal.

"To hold Ebony, and her many lives."

"So I'm still just Sha're?"

"Yes, but with access to all the lives you've previously lived, with and without Kason."

"Kason?" All the fog around her mind cleared with that one word. She jumped up and was at his side in a moment.

_My friend? _

He's fine, just out cold. We Five aren't meant to be able to die as long as our element exists.

Sha're held his hand and just waited. Momentarily he stirred.

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was her eyes.

"My Lady..." he said, pulling her to him for a rib-crushing hug.

I took this opportunity to sense her new body. She was human enough, but she was also completely spirit... her magic, a combination of hers, mine and Kason's had increased five fold. Not much for mage work, but more than enough for a fighter.

I smiled. She was now legal... in this world.

Haku caught me as the magic reaction robbed me of what little strength had held me to that point.

_We need to get to the Bathhouse soon..._ I said to him where he held me.

"Sleep. Tomorrow is soon enough for that."

I looked to Nile, a request in my eyes.

_I won't let him leave without you._ I smiled and closed my eyes, resting and finally drifting.

**Nile**

Haku brought us to Ebony's suite. He placed her in their bed and sat down next to her.

_Would you like it if I went to the Bathhouse to make sure that Yubaba has been and gone? _

No, I have to deal with that.

No, the two of you will have to deal with that. She won't need the mural to change herself, I don't think. Nor a gem.

Mother, If you are waiting for me to promise not to leave her here alone, you have my word. She'll need to rest before she tries. We'll stop at the Bathhouse for a few days, and then go home.

Very well Kohakunushi. Let me know when you are ready to receive company. He only nodded, so, having gotten his word not to leave without Chihiro, I went to the train station. I laid my hand on the tracks, and a water-based train car materialized to take me to my palace. It's a bit of a trip from Kason's place. Though not so far from Kohakunushi's.


	13. Page 13

**Author**

Nigi Hayami Kohakunushii (as I have to now wrote it), or his less formal Haku. I watched Spirited away in Japanese the other night, and the line, in the English version, where he says "I was the Spirit of the Kohaku River," the Japanese Audio-English Subtitles said, "I was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushii." His name therefore becomes Kohaku as his first name, Nushii, meaning river, as his last name and Nigihayami as his title, like Prince, King, Duke, what have you. I had read a review of the movie saying that someone had translated the full name to mean "Master of the swift flowing small white river."

Also, facing the Bathhouse, can anyone tell me which way is north? I had thought the train went north, but that was perpendicular to the Bathhouse, under or across the bridge. The train actually comes out of the cave beneath the bridge, and then goes to the left around the Bathhouse. Any help would be appreciated.

Please! Read and review!

**Chihiro**

I woke, rested, but my dreams had been full of premonitions, very few of them good. Haku slept next to me, oblivious to the fact that I was awake.

I sent my magic out in a gentle wave to find Robin in her chambers, resting peacefully, Sha're sleeping in her bed, and Kason resting on a chair next to her.

_The bed's more comfortable._ I told him.

_True... How are you feeling?_

_Better, but more apprehensive. The Bathhouse is in danger. Lord Kason, I have a favor I feel I must request._

_You know you have but to name it._

_Gems and such, while valuable, wouldn't make me hesitate... I need a heart-stone._ I imagined to him a glowing stone that fit in the palm of my hand.

Coins of Gold and other metals make the currency for the less powerful in the Spirit world. For the powerful, either political or magical, they could barter for their needs with their power. Elemental stones, like the blade on the Winds' Talon, I don't know how to make such a Stone, but they are expensive, magically. A heart-stone requires a specific type of stone, and the spell to cast it makes an ordinary wind stone look like almost nothing.

I showed him what I would do with it.

_You learned a lot with Nile didn't you?_

_Very much._

_Opals for the satellites?_

_No, Amber._ I felt his shock. _Amber is just strong enough... and Yubaba won't expect such a powerful spell of it._

_I'm impressed. All right. The bad news is, due to the nature of Heart-stones, I have to go get it, so it will wait til morning. You should sleep more._

_Thank you Lord Kason._

_You're welcome... Lady Chihiro._

He left the conversation, or I would have asked him about his calling me Lady. _A thought for later._ I thought quietly as I curled up onto Haku's shoulder.

**Kason**

I sent my lady... Sha're with them to the bathhouse. It gives me another few days to finish my paperwork before I start planning the double wedding for the Spring Equinox.

_It's the last time we'll be getting married... does it make you sad?_

_More than that, I'll miss watching you grow up, watching your topaz slowly become a faceted gem from the stone I had placed there._

_So why else are you sending me with them?_

_Lady Miranda is there, but she tells me that Madame Yubaba has not been there._

_Almost a week and Yubaba hasn't retrieved even her baby? She's going to attack._

_That was my own and Lady Miranda's thought as well._

_If she's our Granddaughter, why do you call her Lady?_

_Part respect, part habit. There are a few people stronger than her; Illegally, understand, but the people took to calling her Lady Miranda not only because she is the strongest, un-augmented, and non-bound, but also, she choses to help people with her strength._

_Where does she live?_

_Where she wants to. She has rooms at four of the Palaces... but she generally just wanders. I used to worry about her. Not so much, anymore. She more than takes care of herself, and when she tires of wandering, she knows her home is always made with those who love her. She also told me to tell you she looks foreward to seeing you again._

_That's nice._

**Miranda**

Over the last week, I worried more and more as the days wore on, so I invited friends to the bathhouse... friends who could be helpful in a fight. Selene, Melanie, Nacht, though Nyx was busy (A good thing to my mind). I also invited Rexxan and Zaniba. My great grandmother was completely legal now, Lady Chihiro was on the line; Not quite either.

Legalities tend to bother me.

Madame Yubaba hasn't gotten to kill anyone yet... I think she's hiding from me specifically. She can't hold a candle to almost any of us, lacking the power the Bathhouse allowed her. Not to say she isn't strong in her own right, but the Bathhouse allowed her more than that, and without it, she's back to her own nature, and if she wants to bring that against anyone, the only ones she might be strong enough to kill are Nacht and Rin.

Any of us kill her and we have to face the Five. Thus we require Chihiro's presence.

_Why are you still there then?_ the Master asked. _All she wants is her bathhouse. You have the permission you wished for; to go freely between the worlds at will. What more is it you want?_

_I want to know that we haven't made a mistake... that I haven't made a mistake._

_Understandable... but an objective question._

_One that only I can answer. Which reminds me, I have a question for you._

_And what would that be?_

_How long have you been planning this? I have been in on your plan for three years, but you've been working on it for considerably longer, haven't you?_

_Twelve years ago, Chihiro first contacted the spirit world through the river that was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi._ I stopped in my tracks. After a few moments, I had to make myself start breathing again as I leaned against the wall.

_People sometimes forget how powerful you are._

_And that is to the best. Lady Miranda._ he said in farewell.

Rin walked up then.

"Lady Miranda, your guests have all been placed as you requested... are you ok?"

I chuckled at Rin's question. Not looking at her a shook a finger in her direction; "I don't know yet... but finding out will be fun." I said swinging my gaze to her. "Help me out Rin, You know this bathhouse almost better than anyone. How would you attack it?"

"Depends on how much I have at my beck and call. If I have too much, I'd storm the gate, if I hadn't enough, I'd attack the pillar."

"The pillar?"

"It would be a pyrrhic victory... but no one else would get it that way."

Would Yubaba go that far? I wondered.

Without hesitation.

"Could it be done without alerting the bathhouse?"

At this she was lost in thought. "You'd have to ask Kamajii. He would know better than anyone." she said, and headed towards the boiler room.

**Kamajii**

"What? Ladies Megma and Nile placed the spells of protection in the Pillar. You, Haku, and Lord Kason might be able to take out the pillar in a week, to do so without any above being aware of it would take almost three months."

"And Yubaba doesn't have our class of strength on her side."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You Kason, and Haku, even working together, throw enough at the three of you and you will, eventually, fall. Kamajii?" Rin asked.

"Two hundred fifty, I'd guess, of Rin's quality, at least, as she is now. Of Yubaba's quality, I'd say eighty five."

"What about Magic Tournament Quality?" Lady Miranda asked.

"Two or three full teams, I'd guess. How long until Chihiro and Haku return?"

"They'll be back today... What's her plan?" She stood there thinking for a time. Finally she shook herself out of it, and told Rin to go check the pilliar to be safe. I went around the boiler to check the support spells that held the pillar, and told Lady Miranda that they were fine.

"Kamajii, if it were you, how would you do it?"

I sat and thought even as I crushed herbs for another bath. "Find other people of like minds, and promise them whatever they want just so I would keep this place out of anyone's hands... Losing this bathhouse, to her, must be like losing a limb. You know how long she's held it. Besides, With Haku in his office, and me still here, Place a few of your friends around the pillar to be safe, you and everyone else should be able to hold the front entrance."

"Why does Haku need to be in his office?"

"Magic balances, just like everything else. The Office is the center of the magic in the bathhouse."

**Yubaba**

I signed the contract, and it split itself into two copies, one I placed in my pocket, and one my new employer placed in his files.

He then walked across his office and opened one of the book shelves to reveal a hidden door.

"Follow me," he commanded. He opened the door and started down the stairs behind.

I felt all the spells hiding the door and stairs from magical view, and wondered why he would go to such trouble to hide this passage when the concealed and concealing doors remained unlocked.

At the bottom of the stairs, I felt I must have walked from my office to the front door, and there was an elevator to take us down ever further. His hair was all that lit our way forward.

Shortly after we began our descent, I realized the stone around us was beginning to glow, then I realized it was a lot hotter than I had originally thought it was. Fire elementals like it hot, thus my Bathhouse suited me well, so when I realized that I was uncomfortable, I had in inkling of how far down we had come. And we went down further still.

Finally, The elevator stopped, and we stood in my employer's Lab.

"This is where I conduct my fun experiments. The Illegal ones." he said, and picked up a staff off a table.

Two rubies and a Flame-stone were placed as the Dragons eyes on the end of the Staff. He concentrated on the staff, and a monster of fire, a heavy set wolf-dragon, appeared in an empty space in the lab. He sent it away, and handed me the staff. I then summoned a wolf-dragon.

He nodded, and then killed it with a swing of his fist. The backlash hit me hard, but I remained standing.

"My best with that staff is twenty, and as each of them were killed, I replaced them within five seconds." I nodded my understanding.

Finally, he turned from me again, and walked to a door on the far wall. I started to follow again, and he turned to me. "Stay here. This isn't something you want to see."

**Falana**

Father?

FATHER!!

...my ears picked up the jangle of my shackles, the ones he had placed on me. What was when and why? God slaughters the pagans and the proud.

Why would God deem it worthy of the palace?

Then my ears picked up my father in the lab... sense for a moment restored. A second heartbeat, pounding as my father hurt the owner. Any who entered his lab were naught but pigs.

Then the outer door, and finally the inner, my sanctum sanctorum. Ten of us, and I was the worst... and the best. God held no love for me.

Father removed the blindfold, and the glowing stones assaulted my senses. Then he removed the necklace that shut down my vocal cords, and finally the shackles.

I stood not up to his sternum, ten times the sorceress on his best day.

I attacked.

He stopped me bare handed... then twisted my arm behind my back.

"You have a job, Falana."

"Crazy pirate, jobs aren't mine, they be yours, what task should be mine then end me up HERE?!" I scream at him.

"Do this job for me, and I'll let you out." I swung my left elbow into his nose. Release.

"Told before. Snes-Dep coffinated still. You up above, God above you, Dakota his son." I spoke, a sword of fire appearing in my hand that I swung at my father, missed! Sword to whip, wrapped around fathers neck, a crack sent him into the hall.

"Harder to control! Crazy Sens-Dep Compressed! Medetation, compress and release."

I leaped onto where he lay, my talon around his neck, a claw burning him, burning fire.

He grabbed my arm and broke it one handed. My left handed impact on his forehead sent him spinning.

I then held my right arm, and screaming, set it, healed. I darted toward the exit, and Father grabbed my leash.

"You are truly becoming a force to be reckoned with Daughter... but still no match for me."

"Your magic isn't a dagger, mine Claymore. Your drache, my Bahamut. Match to inferno."

"Then break your leash and walk away."

"Bet on it..."

**Yubaba**

My Employer followed a young woman with a manic look in her draconic eyes. Hair of red gold, skin of winter snow. She didn't feel like a spirit, but held herself as a Lady, despite the claws at the end of her arms.

"Falana, Yubaba. You will do as she says."

"And then I'll kill you, Father dear." she said, looking at the man behind her. She then turned to me and looked me over.

She suddenly had a claw around my throat and held me against the wall, two feet up. A foot from my face, her eyes were not manic, they were completely insane.

"What does God say for you?" she asked, and then dropped me. Somehow, we were back in the office.

"Falana!" her father said, appearing near us.

"Burn and bite, dragons fight you, demons lay claim, I'll not touch. Bite and fight, til God says, pieces in rest."

She walked out of the room.

"Her leash will keep her where you want her, but fending off her attacks becomes easier with practice. It's the other reason I gave you that staff." He said, and handed me two train tickets.

"Thank you Sir, for your support."

"Just make sure they die... both of them."

I bowed then, and followed Falana to the Train stop.

"Less than nothing known. Father's trash." she said. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me. "Incinerated or incarcerated, that's your future, Yubaba."

She then made a dagger out of fire, and began to carve into her arm. The heat from the blade cauterized the wound as it was caused, and by the time the train had arrived, she had a dragon on each arm, breathing fire down onto her claws.

**_Part dragon, and part fire spirit..._** I thought to myself. The way she referred to someone named God rang a bell, but I couldn't place the significance.

"Why so dumb...?" she said as she laid down on an empty bench, looking at her right arm. There was a hand shaped bruise that seemed to be her point of fascination. "He broke my arm... again..."

"Did you need a healer?"

"I am a healer... myself at any rate. Hurts like the Wrath of God." I remembered the scream moments before she and her father walked into the Lab. "I know I almost had him..." I felt her trembling in fury across the car.

Suddenly, she sat up and held her arms out to me, "Pretty good, huh? Could be an atrist."

"Do they mean something?"

"Grand folks. Mom's missing... Might be Father's pride." she looked down at her talons. "Else too... eludes my gaze..."

_The Nightmares will meet you in town._ My employer told me.

That impressed me, what did he pay them for their help? I thought about how he approached me.

As I stalked to the Train Stop in Lady Megma's Palace, I was thankful to have purchased a return ticket in advance. The ticket for Arachane was automatically placed against MY Bathhouse... Haku...

_Dakota, Kason and Haku... Burn them all, to Ash and CINDER..._

"Cheated of your bathhouse... that must sting, eh Yubaba?" I readied a fireball and turned to address the speaker. I stood frozen when I recognized him. He walked over to me and blew out my strongest spell like it was a candle. "How long have you owned the Bathhouse? Eons, at least..."

"What is it you want?"

"I want both humans dead... To that end I am willing to extend... my gratitude... to any able to bring this about."

"Without my Bathhouse, I would require assistance."

"Which I am also willing to extend. A battle at the Bathhouse just might suit both of our goals... admirably."

He gave me the staff to have an unlimited army. He gave me Falana... as an enforcer, I think. And now the members of the Nightmares team. _Is the return on this mission going to be worth it?_ I began to wonder.

**Chihiro**

I sat on the train, and looked out the window opposite me. For some reason, my mind dwelling on something Sha're once said; "'Asleep, I can't do much, you're actually better suited to those fights.'"

"It's more true now than it was then," Sha're stated, surprising me. I hadn't realized I spoke aloud.

"Why is that?"

_In a dream battle, the stronger will that lasts wins. In dreams you don't attack a person, but a spirit. The psyche, the spirit, and the will, they are the me, myself, and I while we sleep. You learned to be stubborn from Haku, and over the past month you've learned to stand up to anything of a physical threat. In dreams, you have to see a person's flaws and attack those. Make them doubt, make them believe you are stronger. Make them believe that you can't be beaten. but there is a trick to it... you have to believe it too. That's where your obstinance helps._

_And if you lose?_

_Death is tricky in a dream fight. If a human dreams she dies than you're in a coma in the physical world. I don't know about Spirits. Defeating a dreamon generally means making them retreat._

_What's a dreamon?_

_Anyone who is capable of attacking you in your dreams. Short way of saying dream demon. I didn't make the word, but it suits. Dreamon masters... Scary. That's all I'll say._

"You'll probably want to put Dreamon wards around the Bathhouse if there isn't any all ready... but you will want to add some to your bedroom. So, what do you expect when we get to the Bathhouse?"

"Two attacks... No, three. First to prevent us from getting to the bathhouse, then to oust us, then to kill us."

Sha're nodded. "You realize that you are in the most danger here?"

"Yes, I know..." I said, placing my hand on the heart stone around my neck. The amber stones rested on Haku, Sha're, and Kason sent the final one to Miranda. "But I also know that I have to be there. This is my karma... This is what I am meant to do."

_I'll give my all to protect you._

"I appreciate it, but if you die, I'll kill you." I told her frankly. We both got a chuckle out of that.

"So do we have a plan?" Haku asked, as he walked up.

"That was your job." Sha're told him.

"Hmmm... In that case we may be in trouble."

"No we're not," I told him as he sat next to me. I put my hand in his as I continued, "We all know to expect trouble, and we all have plans to counter whatever is coming..." Sha're pointed to the amber around her neck. "Yes, that's one of mine."

"What kind of spell is this linked to?" I only shook my head.

"We shouldn't have a lot of trouble. After all, it's just us for the first wave, but once we get in range of the Bathhouse, Rin and Lady Miranda will be there to help."

**Rin**

Standing on the balcony of the Girl's dorm I was able to see the arrival. A cold and cloudless day, the plain was covered in snow. The train pulled up, and three people disembarked.

As the doors to the train closed, the flame-beasts appeared. Wolves?

_Wolf Dragons. Descended of the Greater Dragons of China, merged with a strain of Wolves from North America._ Lady Miranda informed me. _But these aren't actual Wolf Dragons, just golems, fire based... Nothing to worry about._

Sha're stepped into the snow off the platform, and in one swing of the Winds' Talon, she took out all nine wolf-dragons.

_I feel like being insulted by that._ Sha're broadcast on the broadest possible level. She wanted everyone to hear that within a range of about five kilometers. When no response was forthcoming, Sha're shouldered her weapon, and rejoined her friends

The work day didn't start for a few hours yet, so Haku gathered everyone in the main hall to speak with them. He thanked them for their hard work, and promised to work hard for them in return. He spoke to them of the meetings I had scheduled, he wanted to know each of us personally, and not just over work.

He warned them that he expected some fireworks soon, but he said, he would try to keep the Bathhouse out of them. With that, he thanked them all again, and beckoning me, took the elevator up to his office.

In the office, Lady Miranda had tea set out for everyone. As we settled down to discuss the fireworks, I wondered where I was going to put Sen.

_No need to set up a separate room for me, Haku and I sleep together._

_Already?_ I asked shocked. Chihiro immediately blushed.

_Not like that! Just together!_

_Well, that's understandable..._ She was spared a response when Haku spoke.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" Looking from me to Lady Miranda and back.

"Well, Lady Miranda has some of her friends staying here, but otherwise it's been business as usual."

"Friends?" Haku asked the storm spirit.

"Yeah, with that spell you had Rin put on the sign, I didn't want to have to face an irate Yubaba by myself. Nacht, Melanie, Selene, Rexxan and Zaniba. Can't let The Five get involved, but we ought to be enough."

"What if she were to give that Wolf-dragon generator to a more competent magician?" Sha're asked.

"It's a fire-based tool, so odds are Lord Pyrate made it," Lady Miranda started. "How it came into Yubaba's hands does not require study. I would guess that nine was the absolute most Yubaba can summon at a time. A more competent mage could conceivably be trouble, but killing one causes a backlash on the caster. Considering that you killed them all in one swing, she's probably out cold right now."

"Why not look into how Yubaba got it?" Sen asked.

"Simple, she made a deal with him."

"What does he get out of the deal?"

"That's the real question. My great-great-grandfather sometimes defeats my logic, I just cannot fathom him..." In her mind, a dragon's eye surfaced. I frowned, and she shook her head, banishing the image of the eye.

"Falana?" Sha're asked.

Lady Miranda gave Sha're one of the strangest looks before speaking.

"Yes. One of my other great grandmothers."

"Part human?" Sen asked, confused.

"How do you know that...?" Lady Miranda asked, bordering on furious.

"Aeris tells me things sometimes... We can't talk to each other, but that doesn't mean we can't communicate... It's like we are just too far apart."

"Aeris never knew that... but I suppose she could have guessed it. I don't know what happened to her. It angers me. I searched Lord Pyrate's Palace from one end to the other, top to bottom, and from 'a' to 'z'. I know I've searched it a dozen times, and yet..."

"Why remember her right now?" Sen asked.

"Lord Pyrate is her father. All my instincts scream that he has her." She shattered her glass. I stood up, but Lady Miranda gestured to me to sit back down as she repaired the glass, and removed the stain from the carpet.

"How strong is she?" Sen asked.

"Gramma Falana?" Sen nodded at Lady Miranda's question. "I'd say an eight out of ten."

"Back to the subject at hand; What else can we expect?" Haku asked.

"Only that whatever it is will be fast and vicious. Right now Melanie and Rexxan are watching the main entrance. I was slightly concerned she might attack the Pilliar, but Kamajii says that's unlikely, except as a last resort."

"That makes sense. What did he tell you?"

"That the spells that Ladies Megma and Nile placed in the pillar were intact, and that you, me and my grandfather could take out the pillar in a week if we put all of our attention on it. Also to do so without anyone in the Bathhouse being aware of it would take over three months."

"So we are relatively safe up here." Sen stated thoughtfully.


	14. Page 14

**Chihiro**

It had been a long day.

Rin led me around, gave me the full tour, so I knew what services the Bathhouse offered. Haku stayed in his office, sorting through all the paperwork Yubaba had left for him. Sha're and Miranda went to the practice hall, to spar.

Finally, Rin took me down to see Kamajii.

"Well it took you long enough, Rin." He said to my friend as we shared a hug.

"I was told to give her the full tour. It's not my fault!" Kamajii only snorted.

"Well, well... Lady Chihiro has been making quite the name for herself recently... how are you Chihiro?"

"Young and in love. How are you Grandfather? Has Yubaba managed to find you an apprentice?"

"Why would she do that?"

"Guarding against the worst case scenario. I'll talk to Haku about it." I said around a jaw cracking yawn.

"You need to go to bed Granddaughter. We'll have time to speak more later."

So Rin took me back to the penthouse, and told me she had a day off sometime next week, and asked me if I wanted to make it a picnic with all the gals. I thought that sounded like fun.

It was hours before Haku came to bed.

_How she stayed in business confuses me, the state her books are in._ he muttered. I only wrapped him in my arms, and held him with all the love I had for him.

_Are they bad?_

_They jump around... It's very confusing._

_It sounds like you just need sleep,_ I told him. He scoffed and showed me an image of the ledgers he'd been studying that afternoon. The numbers were actually jumping around the page. _I'll help you tomorrow with them, then._

_Thanks, Chihiro. Good night._

_Sweet dreams, love._

**Aeris**

I watched my best friend through the eyes of my reincarnation, and felt the love I remembered for him, not diminished after all the eons we had been apart. Soon Chihiro and I would be able to talk to each other, weather or not she became a spirit.

I had seen first hand the anguish Ebony and Kason had suffered skipping through time together, and prayed that would not happen to Haku and myself. Understanding Chihiro as I did, I knew when she would want to complete her spell, and I would work to that goal as she did.

To that extent, I stood guard. Through Chihiro's eyes earlier, I scanned the room She and Haku would share, and saw only one dreamon ward, probably one Yubaba had made herself. I shook my head at that. If it was left from Yubaba, she could say how to shut it off, or at least work around it. So this wasn't going to work, and Chihiro needed her sleep.

So, around her mind, I stood guard. Not surprisingly, after Chihiro's almost too convenient memory earlier, and her conversation about dreamons with Sha're, we were attacked in dreamon fashion by none other then Paxned, he who defeated Chihro in the final round.

It was an area of misty space where we were, though it didn't actually exist. He appeared confused. We stood there for a while blinking at each other, finally I took pity on him; "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Chihiro."

"Well, yeah... She is a lot deeper than we are, but she is sleeping. I can help you if you'd like."

"No, I just want to kill her."

"Yes, I figured that... That is simply unacceptable. So, then... Shall I stop you, or will you leave peacefully?" I asked.

"Chihiro lost to me in five seconds in the tournament. Who do you think you are?"

"Well, my name is Aeris... My brother, Rexxan, he taught me about dreamons when we were young. Not that he is actually my brother..." I looked away from him, and Paxned took that opportunity to attack.

Without much effort, I sent him into the ground with the force of an ocean. He was ten feet away from me and he couldn't stand up.

"So... Killing a dead woman might prove challenging for you. How are you going to go about it? Unlike Chihiro, I don't have any physical weapons, just my magic, and my will. Which reminds me... you seriously hurt her in your fight. Broke her nose and her collarbone. Let us make this fair." I said, and inflicted the same injuries to his psyche. He repaired them within moments.

His one arm tried to gain the purchase to lever himself back up, but I had no intention of allowing him to go just then.

"If you want me to let you retreat, tell me about Yubaba."

"Kill me."

"I am innocent... But I am not that nice." I visualized a cage around him, and allowed him to stand, and then made the cage white hot, and shrank it until all he could do was stand there. In the real world, when I was alive, I never had a hang for dreamon battles, Haku had placed so many dreamon wards around his house it wasn't funny, but at least I didn't have to fight. Rexxan taught me the basics, but I've had... time to think since then. Hundreds and thousands of ways to make an intruder injure themselves. Really, that's how to best make them doubt themselves.

I turned my back on Paxned for a moment, and drew a circle, and sent my magic pulsing away from it, a shield around Chihiro's mind.

"Here is the entrance. Make it past me, and you have to deal with her... not that I would worry about you facing her there... but just the same, everyone is counting on her. She should be at her best."

He walked through the bars without touching them; truly an accomplished dreamon. From his empty shoulder erupted a serpent that charged straight at me. I backhanded it, and caught the punch he aimed for my gut, and twisted his arm around on itself. Onto his psyche, I applied the greatest weapon in my arsenal; the moment of my own death.

He was strong, but death is not to be seen by the eyes of the living, be they humans or spirits. He would have retreated, had I left for him the chance to do so. The shield had surrounded us in a sphere, and so he just stood at the far end.

"So now you know one member of the team you'll be facing tomorrow... And I know all of yours; Yubaba, the Nightmares, and Madame Falana."

I saw a glimpse of absolute shock before he disappeared.

Probably shocked from the dream state dreamoning requires. That could sting.

**Yubaba**

"Aeris knows about Falana." Paxned said when he got over the nausea, halfway through the headache, and caught his breath.

"And just who is Aeris?"

"I'm not sure... she said her brother's name was Rexxan."

Just as the members of the Five, all knew of Master Dakota's fifth child, Rexxan. None were ever named after him, so he had a sister?

"So a ghost knows of a walking flame, does this change any form?" Falana asked.

"None... Unless you know Aeris?" I asked her.

"Who knows what I know? Not me." She said, and walked away.

"Aeris..." I said tasting the name.

"They looked surprisingly alike." Paxned said.

"Who?"

"Aeris and Chihiro. Aeris' hair was longer, but they both have those absolutely defiant eyes. May they draw the wrath of the ocean."

"Unlikely, considering Haku is Lady Nile's first son." I stated.

"Lady Nile!" He gasped and looked at me. Then I remembered he was part water, and cursed myself for my mistake. "I'm out. Il won't wage war against my goddess."

"This is Haku, blaze you!"

"Lady Nile's son. I'm out." He said, and left.

Lahndis had never joined us, out to get a new weapon, and with Paxned gone I am down to Kenshan, Erebus, Barock, and Falana. Summoning those nine wolf dragons... hurt. I was left almost dead when the backlash hit me. Maybe only three next time.

**Chihiro**

The next morning, I was on watch. Good thing too, anyone else might have panicked, I recognized Falana in a moment.

We stood feet from each other on the center of the bridge. She towered two feet over me easily. She wore dark red pants and shirt, a Black tunic with a long brown jacket over all.

"Madame Falana." I said with a small nod, not daring to break eye contact.

"The benevolent Lady Chihiro. Where's your master...?"

"Haku is sleeping still. Everyone but me and Melanie are asleep."

"For the moment..." She said, and looked over the Bathhouse, "Haku... Sha're, Ebony? Rexxan... Zaniba? Interesting. Your Rin. Selene... and Nacht. This is what you bring against me?

"Where is Aeris?!" She suddenly screamed.

"I'm Aeris." I told her confused.

"You," she said with scorn. "Aeris was a mage worthy of calling herself Dakota's Daughter. You can't even fight off a Dreamon attack without a dead woman guarding you."

"Not that you would know, It wasn't you she fought."

She threw a fist at my face. Lullaby connected solidly. When it began to boil, I took a step back.

"Nile's work... nice. Don't assume it can protect you from me." She turned tucked her hands in her pockets and walked across the bridge. "Dawn tomorrow," she said in parting.

"You are either the craziest person in the known universe or you're just stupid." Melanie said softly from where she stood. "To give you credit, you could be both."

"Thanks, Melanie." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, she won't be back 'til dawn, what about Yubaba?"

"Yubaba won't make a move without Falana. Fortunately, I think I know what's wrong with her."

"And what, my dear Lady Chihiro, could be wrong with her that you might be aware?"

"She's sick... in both mind and body... Gonna take some time to heal."

"You won't get it. She's well into the seven hundred mark on the one to ten scale."

"Seven hundred?" Melanie nodded. "But Miranda said eight..."

"Go tell Haku and Lady Miranda. She's with Sha're. I'm sure you can find Haku on your own." She said with a sly grin.

"Who do you want down here with you?"

"Rin." I nodded and went inside.

**Sha're**

"That's impossible. Melanie must have been misreading it." I stated.

"Not impossible, simply illegal. Normally legalities annoy me, but this particular one is one I hold dear."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"... You can make yourself stronger by taking... stealing, for lack of a better word, the power of another... but if they live, the power just goes back to them. In order to add their magic into your own, you have to kill them." A moment of silence followed this declaration. "Gramma would not have done that."

"But Lord Pyrate would have." I said.

"How many lives?" my friend asked.

"You don't even want to guess." Miranda said. "I knew he had her... Why put her in my way now?" She wondered as she walked out of the training hall.

I stood there, wondering, and Rin came in. Chihiro asked her friend to go onto sentry duty with Melanie. They left, and I took a seat by the wall.

Within my mind, I walked into the opal that Chihiro had placed in my forehead. Within the opal was a room with a finite number of Mirrors all around the room, some had beautifully ornate frames, some looked as if they were polished silver, and some were just polished glass. Each of those mirrors showed a different face when I looked into them, but each face in them was mine. In the center of the room there was an assembled gem that allowed the lone occupant of the room to see into the world outside. She sat in a poofy brown recliner, reading a book.

Ebony looked up to see me enter, and gave me a warm smile. A tall woman, skin as black as the tree after which she was named, she had kind eyes, a loving smile, and a body that looked as though she could have danced for decades.

"The gentle Falana. Lovely woman, her mother looked like a spirit, but was actually descended of dragon, spirit and, the real taint on the woman, human. After she gave birth to Falana, and he realized who she was... Well, she escaped to the real world with her daughter, and the father pursued. When he returned with his daughter, we had to assume that he had killed the mother, but could one, never prove it, and two, not bring him up on charges anyway, the crime happened outside the jurisdiction of the Five.

"You may not remember, but considering how many times I've had to sit through that trial, I'll never forget how much Pyrate hates humans. Most spirits have, at worst, a passive dislike for humans. They see what humans do to their world. However, very few spirits will go out of their way to actively cause them harm... Pyrate is one of the few."

"How much of that is official history?"

"Most of it. Pyrate's attitude towards humans is well documented. He felt he was deceived by Falana's mother. I always meant to look up what happened to her... She was part dragon and part spirit, so if she hadn't been killed, she might even still be alive... more or less, today."

"What do you mean more or less?"

"There are ways to survive eons passing, we've done it in one manner. Even science is looking for ways to keep people alive longer, cryo stasis for instance."

"She could have put herself in a state of suspended animation?"

"Or she could just be living in her natural form. That could be dangerous. But as Chihiro can tell you, having Magic on that side is painful, but using it is even worse. But to the matter at hand."

"Dealing with Madame Falana." Ebony nodded.

"Miranda stands within five generations of three members of the Five; as humans would call it, Nile is her grandmother, Kason her great-grandfather, and Pyrate is her Great-great-grandfather. All of Dakota's children call each other siblings, but there is no blood shared between them. Kason and I had a son, who had a son with Nile, who had a Daughter with Falana's granddaughter, that daughter was Miranda. She was one of the first Storm Spirits created, though her father was probably the first. She was the first to mix fire into a storm though. Had she been left to Pyrate to raise, the human world would have been destroyed long ago. Thankfully she had loving parents, all those grandparents and aunts and uncles. She was raised to respect life. In my mind, she is one of the finest works of art in this, or any, world.

"Master Haku is the first son of Lady Nile, she has always had a soft spot for him, always will too. With the sword that was a birthday present, he ranks with Miranda as the strongest spirits in the universe. With Chihiro at his side, he has the potential to rise even stronger.

"Chihiro, the reincarnated Lady Aeris, but unlike her predecessor, who was right about fifty-fifty between her two affinities, Chihiro is closer to seventy-five percent Life, twenty-five percent power. As far as I can tell she can still resurrect people, but she seems to be interested in crafting catalysts, so even if she can't do it naturally, she'll be able to in short order.

"Rin and Nacht I don't know much about. He's eight out of ten storm spirit, and she is currently limited by Yubaba's spells to three out of ten, cold affinity. Without those spells, she might reach twelve.

"Melanie and Selene work best together, with Melanie keeping Selene in the dark, and casting support spells on her friend. Teamed up, they can take on anything of average difficulty.

"Zaniba should concentrate on keeping her sister from escaping. She's got the best chance of doing so.

"Rexxan should NOT be included in battle, but should stand above and watch, maybe protect the bathhouse. He's valued by the five for his impartiality. If this goes down the wrong way, he needs to be able to testify.

"You and I can have some fun in this fight, and most likely will do so," she said holding her hand out to me. Without thought, I extended the Wind's Talon to her, and she gripped the weapon like it belonged to her. At that thought, she shook her head and spoke to my mind; _It belongs to **us**._ We smiled at each other.

**Haku**

Chihiro sat next to me and told me of her morning meeting.

_Madame Falana, wonderful._

_It is though! You just need to get close enough to touch her, and I can heal her through you._

_You said she's sick, how?_

_Well, her mind is in absolute turmoil. I was rather surprised that she could walk in a straight line. But I think that it might be a symptom... encouraged...? by the virus._ A virus causing insanity? Not impossible. _No, not causing, simply preventing absolute stability. She can be quite close to sane, but then the virus would attack it again, that prevents sanity, but does not discouraging the unconscious from operating the body. So I'll have to excise the virus first._

_Last time you did that, you got Sickle... What might come of this?_

_It's an old virus..._ Thoughts of ancient and powerful forms flew across her mind. Eventually she settled on an Image of Cereberus. _Once it's out, holding it in place shouldn't be hard._

_What if Yubaba gets more to bring against us?_ I asked.

_We have a lot of help... and we have a lot of friends. Have faith Haku._ I smiled at Chihiro, and brought her close to me, so I could hold her, sharing her faith.

She stole a kiss, and then got out of bed, laying out a clean set of clothes for me. "I'll meet you with breakfast in the lesser dining hall, all right?" She asked with a smile, and then turned before I could answer. I could only smile and shake my head.

**Miranda**

I met Chihiro on her way to the kitchen, and took her to the lesser dining hall where I had the workers set up breakfast for those of us on day watch. At Haku's place I set the folder I had removed from the office.

"It's Rin!" Chihiro said as she looked at the folder.

"Yeah. I figure we're going to need her help, unbound. I hope it doesn't hurt her too much... she's a good friend." I said as I sat myself across from Chihiro.

One at a time all my friends came in. Melanie stayed on guard at the front gates, but everyone else came up. Haku was last to enter.

He still wore his cloak, the limit on his own power, beneath that, his crest showed from beneath the edge on the left shoulder. His tunic was black, his pants were grey, and the short sleeved shirt was white. His sword completed the ensemble.

"I'm glad that worked out so well." Rin commented.

"We put all of Yubaba's things in storage. We sent Boh to visit his uncle." I said.

"Yubaba's got a brother?"

"Several as I recall..." Haku replied to Chihiro as he sat down. He picked up the folder in front of him and frowned first at it then at me.

"The sooner the better, right?" I asked him.

"True. Rin, would you like to continue working here, for me?"

"Sure, but it's not like I have much of a choice in the matter, though, do I?" He held up the folder, and took out her contract.

"This is your signature?" She nodded.

Chihiro plucked it out of his hands, and studied it. "Yukiko," she said with a smile. Rin frowned. "Your name is Yukiko, Rin!" How did Chihiro know that?

"And should you choose to, Madame Yukiko," Haku said, taking the contract back, and, in an impressive display of hydro-magical control, destroyed the contract. "You're free to leave the Bathhouse."

She was numb for a few moments.

"My name... is Yukiko?" Rin asked, looking between Haku, Chihiro and I, a blank expression of confusion present. I used the lightest voice I could, and told her that the confusion was normal, but none the less was braced to move should she try to hurt herself. _That's right... I was looking for him... my son._ I felt her including Chihiro and Sha're in this broadcast. _His father took him one night, and so I followed, but I lost the trail... Yubaba convinced me I could watch for them from here... Then that back stabbing piece of slag took my name! I forgot..._ She would not cry in front of everyone, but she wanted to, badly.

Instead, she threw her most piercing gaze at the new head of the Bathhouse and asked; "Do you intend to collect names as well?"

"If I had... I certainly would not have returned yours." he replied coolly.

"And I'll work for you to ensure that." He nodded.

"I will ask you to sign a contract though... I just have to make up a new template."

I withdrew a sheet of paper and set it next to Haku as I scooped up some oatmeal for my own breakfast.

"This isn't your handwriting..." Haku commented thoughtfully. But he wouldn't ask, and I wouldn't tell him. Finally he nodded, and so I gave a second copy to Rin, the MadameYukiko, and she signed her name.

"So what should I call you now?" Chihiro asked her friend.

"You can call me Yukiko... Chihiro." Rin smiled shyly at her friend, who just grinned.

"So is that what you are planning for all the workers Haku?" Rin asked.

"Yes. I want as little of Yubaba left here as possible." He stated, and then corrected himself, "Unless she wants a job."

"Are you sure that's smart?"

"I offered her a job. I won't withdraw that offer."

"Your call Haku. You might find it's not worth it."

"True... I'll have to make sure to add an ejection clause on her contract." After that we all settled down to our own breakfast.

**Yubaba**

Falana came in, and stated with no preamble; "Contact my father, and tell him if he wants this Bathhouse so bad, he needs to invest more in it. At least two. Just who shouldn't matter..." She then wandered away in her mind.

I drew out my contract and re read it once more, and then sent a spell hurtling through space to my Employer.

_**What is it Yubaba?**_

_**I was asked to relay a message to you, Lady Falana says that two more will be required to secure the Bathhouse.**_

I felt him in his mind repeating my statement with outrage.

_**My daughter demands two more? Did she request specifics?**_

_**No, sir.**_

**_Very well then, I'll put them on the train as soon as I can manage. And tell her she should have been able to handle this by herself._** He said and slammed the connection closed.

"And you can tell him that he can do it by himself next time." She said. I blinked when it seemed that she had caught his final comment. "You were considering it in your head, you know that spell is almost impossible to break in on. Anyway, sure I could do it myself, but that would be costly to both you and my father... I'm just trying to be a good daughter..." She growled out, and then winked out of the space near me.

I frowned. Teleportation... serious magic. _Well, they know what they are doing... WE know what we're doing. The Bathhouse is **mine**._


	15. Page 15

**Author**

I am SO gonna get flamed for this chapter. At least I'll be getting reviews. I know you people read this, I watch the hit counts. So what's up? Reviews! Please! Question the story! Make me think!

While I'm thinking about it, I'd like to give further props to the Gatekeeper, because she's still helping me with the story a hundred times over. She and Miranda would get along great, and that scares me. Seriously scares me. Back on the main topic, thank you Keep, once again, for all your help.

And if you do wish to flame me, here is something to bear in mind; I encourage it. Give me your opinions, give me your thoughts, give me your questions. The only thing I don't accept are insults. Allow me my world as I allow you yours. And please, review.

**Haku**

"So what do you want me to call you?" I directed the query at the new manager for the Bathhouse.

"You've called me Rin for as long as you've known me, that doesn't have to change."

"You sure about that, Yukiko?" Chihiro asked as she looked up from the ledger in her lap.

"Yes, my dear Chihiro. I can call him Haku, and he can call me Rin, and that will be fine for a work relationship... Maybe even for a friendship."

"You left this downstairs." Lady Miranda said as she walked into the room. In her hands she brandished Rin... Yukiko's folder. She walked over to the files, and opened them easily.

"Lady Miranda, I could swear I locked those... Come to think of it, wasn't the office locked this morning when you got here?"

"Of course they both were. Don't feel bad, I've walked through much more complicated lock spells. Any kind of lock spell that is legal is kinda like a scratch when I work my way through it, but not all that bad. The illegal ones...Are usually hidden, so I've not tested many of them. They usually give me more problems, though." She said as she replaced Rin's folder, and turned to face the room.

"How are they hidden?" Chihiro asked.

_Why the interest?_

_Aeris wants to know, but for some reason, so do I. My instincts are ringing._ I nodded as Lady Miranda spoke;

"Some are set to sound off that they are solid rock... some are set to say they are empty space. Some are simply invisible, those are the easiest to find. The are all illusions, simple little illusions."

"Magical illusions though?" Chihiro asked.

"All the ones I've found are." She stopped then and reviewed what she had just said. "How would a human hide a trap door...?" she asked.

"I would say... that the easiest way would be to hide it in plain sight, but a full sized door, that's something else... Maybe build a something onto it? Like a coat rack?"

"Or a set of bookshelves. It would take years to conduct a physical search of every nook and cranny of Lord Pyrate's Palace. By God's name and all the Masters..." she said and walked out of the room.

A moment later, she contacted me; _Not leaving, just out for a thought._

_As little as I mind distracting you from your thoughts, Madame Falana will be here in the morning... If things go properly, you'll have the Five's permission to raid his house and find his lab... We might need to anyway._

_Did you know you were my uncle?_ At Miranda's question, my thoughts stopped flat in their tracks. _Seriously, my father is one of your brothers._

_Why bring this up now?_

_Because you're looking after me... thanks Haku._ I chuckled at the thought.

_You're welcome, Lady Miranda._

_Call me Miranda, Haku. You too, Chihiro. Ill be talking with Zaniba and Rexxan._

"Will wonders never cease?" Chihiro asked.

"I sure hope not," Rin said fervently.

**Zaniba**

About dinner time, I went in search of the fighters. Sha're and Miranda were still sparring, and looked like that would continue for some time.

"Was there anything you needed, Zaniba?" Lady Miranda asked as she blocked Sha're's attack.

"No... But I was wondering, can you actually hold a conversation and fight someone else at the same time."

"Don't ask in the middle of a fight," She replied as she ducked, and returned a swing into Sha're's open right side.

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Later, Zaniba," Sha're said quietly. I nodded in response and then wandered away. Melanie I spotted walking out of the room of a guest, so I walked along with her to Selene's room. In her hand she brandished a cloth of Midnight Blue and Dawn yellow. One strip of yellow surrounded by two strips of blue. I felt the magic in it and frowned.

"Just watch," She said, as she entered Selene's room.

"Hey Mel, what's up?"

"Try this." She said, presenting her friend with the light scarf.

Selene took it, and immediately looked better. "Amazing..." she breathed. She tied the scarf into a bow in her hair, and her body filled out, like she suddenly had gotten three weeks worth of rest and good food. "Light, sunlight, surrounded by darkness. Moonlight."

"Perfect for a moonlight affinity." The two friends smiled at each other and nodded.

"Shall we go find Sha're?" Melanie asked with an evil grin.

"Sure. Coming Zaniba?"

"No thanks girls. Sha're and Lady Miranda are both in the main practice hall. Have you seen Chihiro?"

"Last I seen her she wanted cloth. Regular, unfinished, uncolored, unmagic'd cloth. I'd try the store rooms down by the boiler." Selene said as she walked away.

Rin and Nacht I knew were on watch out front. Haku was expecting business to be poor tonight, but all the workers knew to bring their problems to Miranda tonight... We were all going to be in battle in the morning, we needed our rest; so Miranda would be the only one on watch, as she would not need sleep tonight.

Down in the store rooms, I found Chihiro going over bolts of cloth. She looked up as I walked in.

"Granny!" she said, and then hopped down from where she was peering into the depths of the storage area.

"Hello, Chihiro dear." I said as we shared a hug.

She then took a step away from me and cast an appraising eye on me. Finally she nodded.

"It's probably a little long, but not bad for a guess." she said as she walked over to a basket she had set next to the door. "I made it for you to hide with," she said as she pulled out a white cloth bundle, and handed it to me. I shook it out to find a hooded cloak. "Try it on." She said as she drew a line on the floor. She brought her hand above her head, and the spell she cast solidified; a mirror appeared.

"That's a clever spell, Chihiro." I said as I swung the cloak around me. She was right, it was a little long, but when I held both edges together, I disappeared completely. "This is impressive too Chihiro, did you make this today?" She nodded as I folded the cloak over my arm. "What are you planning on next?"

"I'd like to make a catalyst... Halfway between Haku's sword, and Kason's mural."

"Lord Kason's mural?"

She then explained to me about the mural, the Catalyst Mural that she had designed instinctively.

"So how strong would this Catalyst be?"

"One hundred times it's wielder."

"This would be a spell?"

"No, It would be a cloak."

"How flexible... Then there's no need to worry about the spell resisting your own magic. Well, I suppose I should leave you to it. If you need my help at all, just call me, all right?"

"All right Granny. I'll see you at dinner," she said as she climbed back into the storage area.

"Sending her back would have been a thousand crimes, eh, Zaniba?" Rexxan asked as I closed the door behind me.

"If that were all, I'd say we would have gotten off lucky."

"So what movements will she make in this world, and her world from here?"

"Who knows?" I asked rhetorically.

**Haku**

At Dinner, the greeters were all on watch out front, so everyone gathered in the lesser dining hall, to eat, and to discuss plans.

"Nacht and I were talking earlier, and I think that with the permission of Lady Megma and Lord Kason, we could blanket this reigon with a blizzard a foot thick from midnight to dawn."

I looked at Sha're, who nodded. Moments later, she looked to Rin and said "The Lord and the Lady advise leaving the boiler running all night, but allow us to brew and receive a blizzard."

_I did tell him what we were going to do...!_ Sha're said, obviously replying to Chihiro's knowing look. _He could have said no!_ Chihiro just burst out laughing.

Sake went around the table liberally, though Rin and Nacht kept it light considering the spell they were going to cast in a few hours. Everyone else would sleep it off. We all would be up an hour before dawn.

**Falana**

The train station before Dawn. Rin and Nacht have been brewing a blizzard worthy of the Masters since midnight. Every few minutes I send out a flare of heat to melt all the snow around me... rather offensive stuff.

When the train stopped and my two brothers stepped off, I was in turn pleased and disgusted by my father's choices.

First was Dusk, a Fire-darkness dual affinity, but he was also a werewolf stuck in the wolfish-shape, Father's will. He had a bracelet that held Dusk at midnight of a full moon. Originally, I think he wanted to see how long until his body burned from the stress of maintaining it's second shape. But then my Father found he had... attributes... that were useful. Should he ever be so inclined, he could stop a train and rip it to pieces all in less then six seconds.

"Dusk!" I gave him a hug and ruffled the fur on his head, then saw the second brother.

"Good grief, why did he send you?"

"Why should I care why he sent me, he just did." Reef said back to me. Finally I sighed.

"Well, whatever. You'll want to set up somewhere near the pig pens then. I doubt Yubaba will want us to damage anything that belongs to the Bathhouse, so someone is sure to suggest taking the battle to the plains that surround the Bathhouse... Of course they could just leave it right there... In which case you'd be absolutely redundant then, huh?"

"Why drag me to your level. Not like you can penetrate the defenses of a fighter like I can."

Remembering what my fist had done to Chihiro's gift from Nile, I just punched him in the jaw. When he got back to his feet, he screamed at me (from outside my reach, I noticed), "What did you do that for!"

"Who cares?" I asked with a shrug. "Let's go."

Reef was an assassin in the truest sense of the world, a power elemental. He forged two spells based on human guns. Using those two guns, he can mimic any human firearm, but the beauty of his guns are the Bullets. Each bullet is a spell. Using his instincts, he can design a bullet that will penetrate any and all defenses, and kill the mark. He can craft a bullet than can kill the last person in a line, leaving each of the preceding people with nothing more than a bit of an ache, though usually they aren't afflicted by even that.

Reef and I don't get along because of the Leash. Dusk and I both have one. Reef does not. He's too apathetic to require one. He'll literally just sit there until he's told to move. Saying he's lazy is true, but not accurate. Absolutely lacking motivation is more like it.

"And a warning," I said looking at Reef, "You take a single shot without my express permission, and I will kill you myself. I don't care if our father orders it, you obey me in the field." I said, and then walked on, not waiting for a response.

**Melanie**

We stood there, just as dawn approached, waiting. All of us waiting to help our friends. Chihiro stood on the bridge, the rest of us stood in the courtyard entryway, Haku was in his office, waiting for Chihiro to tell him to come down. Center of magic, remember?

"Wanna play shiritori?" I asked Selene. She just gave me a look, and then went back to scanning the bridge. I only smiled. "I'm bored and I'm cold, what do you expect?"

Chihiro, dressed as she was in her kimono, should have been freezing, but I didn't see her twitching at all. Master Dakota, whom, I was told, cast the spell for the kimono, must have put a lot of powerful magic into that dress. She had her hair done up in with a bun with a pair of hair sticks.

Out of the snow, shadows appeared. I counted six, and felt a seventh. four of them stopped at the far side of the bridge. Two of them approached Chihiro. Falana stopped a short ways behind Yubaba, who stormed up to Chihiro.

"Where is Haku?" she yelled.

Chihiro stared into the hag's eyes evenly. I smirked at this small human forcing the witch to take a step back before responding.

"The Lord of the Bathhouse, Master Kohaku Nushii, waits in his office for this confrontation to be taken to a safer location." Falana smirked.

"Did he have a place in mind?" She inquired.

Chihiro raised her arm to point to her right, and replied, "A mile to the west should be far enough." Falana looked to her left, and narrowed her eyes. Finally she nodded.

Suddenly we were all there. With that Chihiro bowed to Falana, and turned her back on the hag and the firestorm, and walked back to us.

Master Kohaku appeared just as Chihiro reached us. Around us, the plains stretched to the horizon in most every direction, and Haku stood majestic in the clothes his river made for him, a master of his element.

He and Yubaba just stared at each other for some time.

"Can we please get down to it? I have a schedule to keep." Falana said.

"Please do, Lady Falana." the hag said with an extra glare at Haku. She then walked back to the rest of her team.

"So, the benevolent Master Haku. To what do I owe the honor? Not a God-blessed thing. Pick your fighters as I do." she said, and walked back to her line. Haku took the hint and came over to us. Four wolf dragons appeared on each side between us, and four behind us. With a twitch, I flicked open my window and identified Yubaba's magic in the spell work. Eight Wolf Dragons, and she's almost at her limit.

I turned my window across the field, and saw each person over there; Zaniba hid behind them all, three members of the Nightmares team, Yubaba and Falana, and...

"A werewolf...!" I felt Selene looking through my window. "Fun!" she said with a feral smile, and stepped foreword while Haku was looking real hard at Sha're. Falana shrugged, and tapped the beast on the shoulder.

**Selene**

He walked up to me and roared.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, drawing my knives. Not my normal knives, my hunting knives, this guy was too brawny for them, so I took out my short swords. "The name's Selene."

**I'm called Dusk.** he said in the language of the night.

"Shall we?"

We rushed each other, and began unloading thousands of attacks on each other at high speed. With the Ribbon in my hair, I could last as long as it continued to shed moonlight. Dusk stood at least three feet taller than I, and would over power me, if he could ever get me to stop moving. He was almost as fast as I, but I was still faster.

In a fluid motion, I grabbed his arm, twisted to his inside, took his legs out from under him, and landed on him, stabbing his back through the bones in his lower forearm. I leaped off the moment I was finished.

He stood up, and ripped the knife out of his back.

**Beautiful work. Practice much?**

**Every day.** I replied in kind.

**You're lucky.**

He took my sword from his arm, and roared unto the heavens, dispelling the blizzard that Yukiko and Nacht had worked so hard to set up. He then charged me.

**Zaniba**

Dusk had played enough, it seemed. Armed with her own sword, he increased his speed, and began to beat Selene senseless.

He had knocked her to the ground, and just as he was about to crush her skull, she threw her remaining knife hilt first at his forehead. It connected and he flinched, and shook himself out.

Selene took the opportunity to launch a punch at him to send him flying well behind even me. She was on him then, driving punch after punch into his skull.

Finally a barrier of fire stopped her fist from connecting once more.

"You've won Selene. Kill him and you face the Five. He won't be fighting again for at least a week."

Her eyes were still glowing silver of battle lust, and I felt her consider attacking Falana.

Finally, she blinked and gasped, her eyes dulled, and she almost collapsed. She nodded, and stumbled back to where Chihiro waited.

He had scored her with fangs and claws too many times to count. I knew it would take Chihiro a bit of time to heal her. I hoped she'd get it.

Kenshan walked foreword, cane tapping the ground ahead of him. "I call rematch," Sha're said and walked foreward a few steps, and suddenly stopped. The stone in her forehead suddenly pulsed.

Out of her walked a doppelganger. She took three steps foreword, and still held the Talon. As she stood there, leaning against her weapon, she grew taller, and her skin grew darker. When the doppelganger's countenance finished shifting, Sha're stood behind her, watching as the Lady Ebony walked foreword.

"This is **my** match, my dear." she told her incarnation. "What do you think Kenshan, are you ready to face the real Lady Ebony... and my wrath?"

"I would love nothing better."

"Then please, I allow you the handicap of the first attack."

**Sha're**

Poetry... nothing more, nothing less. She used three Seals against Kenshan, as well as dancing with her sword... I was left in awe. He had Twenty-five talismans in this match... and he used them ruthlessly, and in every combination he could think of. And he stood no chance against her... not one! Never even touched her!

_I want that, Chihiro... I want to be like that!_

_Don't worry, Sha're. It just takes time._ she replied as she was wrapping up the healing. _Eons, she's watched you and your predecessors live, love, fight, and dance. You will get there in time,_ she said in Aeris mode.

I smiled as Kenshan took a third seal shot straight to his head, and Ebony returned to me. She held out the Winds Talon, and I grabbed it. We smiled at each other, and the magic that sustained her body broke down and flow across the Winds Talon and back into me.

"Did you know she could do that?" Haku asked me. I could only smile at him.

Erebus then walked foreword, and Melanie joined him on the snowy floor.

Out of thin air, she shaped a sword, and attacked.

A flash of darkness was all we saw, and when our vision cleared, Melanie stood above Erebus, her sword of blackness at his throat.

"Mixing with your magic is dangerous, a simple negate spell, and you die of natural causes. Seriously, by the Masters, you don't EVER cast a spell that you can't undo." she said, and passed her hand over both his arms.

His sword dropped from hands incapable of supporting their own weight.

_He was using his magic as a steroid, and coming to rely on it too much._ Ebony commented in my head.

_So when she negates it..._

_Yeah, all the tissue just breaks down. As Melanie said, he'd be dead of natural causes, no further inquiry._

**Chihiro**

Barrok and Falana were left, along with Yubaba.

On this side, Sha're could still fight straight, no magic involved. Selene and Melanie were out. Miranda Haku and I were all that was left. Rin and Nacht, after working so hard to create the blizzard, fell asleep as we were all getting up.

"Yeah, I could fight Falana. and I could beat her. But I won't. That's not my job. She's my great grandmother... just like Sha're. I won't fight her. You two will be enough." she said, looking between him and I. Then she walked out onto the muddy field.

What had originally been a snowy field a foot deep had been changed, by the first two matches, to a muddy ruin.

"Forgive me, Barrok, if I don't care to enjoy a Wizards Duel like my grandfather did. You don't mind if we just finish this in one attack? I begin to grow tired. Winner takes all, loser begs Lady Chihro to heal them."

"Not at all, Lady Miranda. That should suit us all very well." Having said his piece, he placed his hands in front of him, and began to accrue power there, in a space about the size of a softball.

Miranda simply pointed to her opponent, at the tip of her finger began to shine a pinprick of light.

After a few moments, the hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end. I felt a flash of astonishment from Melanie.

_What is it?_

_That magic ball she's forming just passed double his attack. They're about to go._ For another few moments they simply stood there feeding magic into their attacks. Then they were unleashed.

Miranda's pinprick of light hit Barrok's softball dead center, at which point, the energy within the softball dispersed completely. Miranda's attack knocked Barrock back a half a mile.

**Reef**

Our father had been watching the matches through my eyes, and growled in barely suppressed rage when Ebony's incarnation walked foreword, and then roared, when the doppelganger had shifted her appearance.

He told me to shoot her anyway. I sighted down my scope, and felt a slight heat near my palm. I glanced at it and recognized Falana's Magic.

I decided against shooting her. Suffice it to say, father wasn't best pleased. Strange, though, his reaction, considering he hadn't twitched when Dusk bit the snow.

Barrok could have saved himself the trouble... Lady Miranda is one of the few people I don't believe I could hit with less than five bullets. Her instincts are amazing, her defense is absolute, and completely solid. The spirit was simply outclassed.

Now it was Haku's turn.

Lady Falanna and Master Haku approached each other. Each faced the other baring a weapon of their respective element.

Chihiro was wide open.

My father's bloodlust almost blinded me.

As Haku and Falana began to exchange blows in earnest, my trigger finger began to itch. Haku's sword had two gems lit up; three catalysts running. _One more..._ I said in my mind to my father and trigger finger. Both calmed for a moment.

Then the next Gem lit. Five times normal. Probably something like a thousand.

Now I take my shot, aim for the heart... Fire.

**Miranda**

I was standing right next to her when the thunder split the air over the plains.

Chihiro suddenly flew ten feet back.

Sha're and I got to her at the same time. Haku leaped away from Falana and was looking at me. I ignored him as I look down where my friend lay... I could only watch the bright red stain spread across her snow white kimono.

Sha're placed her hand right in the middle of the wound, and placed her other hand at her friends throat, checking for a pulse...

But she was already gone.

**Haku**

Fifty feet away from me, and it felt as though she were right next to me when she slipped away. Her whispered, _love you,_ barely heard, and not completely understood.

I looked at Falana, whose face grew darker by the moment.

Right in front of her suddenly was a man with red hair, and an interesting set of weapons, one in his right hand, the other in his belt on his left hip. Falana said nothing, simply reached out, grabbed his left shoulder, and drove her other fist into his chest.

I heard every crack of bone, every rip of muscle and sinew... and felt again, a spirit fade from this plane of existence.

I could only turn away, and walk over to Chihiro. I landed on my knees next to her and picked up her lifeless body and held her close to me, releasing my tears.

The thought that she would return to me entered my mind, but passed through it.

Chihiro was dead.


	16. Page 16

**Author**

So here we are, a good week before I intended to release this, but I decided that maybe, just maybe, some people might find the time to read and review (hint, hint) over the Christmas Holiday. The End is only vaguely in sight where I am, but you still have plenty to look foreword. I hope you enjoy the trip.

Original concept belonged to the Gatekeeper, Spirited Away owned by Miyazaki-dono. This story is encouraged by reviews.

So shall I keep typing, or let you find out what I did to Chihiro?

**Chihiro**

_By the MASTERS! That hurt! Reef. Reef and that overpowered, human-based, gun-spell of his. Dear Father!_ I thought it was I stating this, but then I realized I was looking at the woman who said it.

_Aeris?_

_Of course. At least you picked up the idea about the heart stone. Come, we need to do this soon._ She came over to me, and offered me a hand up.

_Am I dead then?_

_Yes and no. Your spirit has left your body... but the gems are keeping you between here and the hereafter._

_So first we heal?_

_And then we send you back into your body._ She said with a nod. As she helped me up, I felt her energy flowing into me, refreshing me, and I smiled at her.

_Will you be coming with me?_

_Soon enough. Your brain isn't used to having two personalities in it. We are going to need everyone's help to cast this spell, and then I'll join you. So come, let's get to work._

And so we did. From wherever we were, we reached into my dead body, and healed the magic-bullet wound. The power for this came through the heart-stone, and the amber each of my friends carried. The Amber each held a spell that took their magic, converted it to life magic, and made it available to the wearer of the receiving spell.

Then we took the magic from the heart-stone, fed it through the catalyst necklace, and used that power to activate my body.

**Melanie**

I sat there, crying in earnest, when suddenly my instincts began singing. I opened my window in my mind, to teary eyed to use it like normal, and looked around me. The twins were gone. Yubaba to who knows where, Zaniba after her. The wolf-dragons had vanished.

Falana was staying out of range of Haku's temper, doing her best not to intrude on this moment of grief. Everyone else stood or sat, each dealing with their grief in their own way.

But my instincts were still humming.

I frowned and looked again. Chihiro's body caught my 'eye'. Magic swirled and flowed around her body being fed into it from a stone around her neck. The magic it held came from Haku, Miranda and Sha're.

Suddenly, she flashed in my eye and I yelped as I dropped the window.

"Chihiro!" I sat there blinking. I opened the window in my mind again, and watched as Chihiro looked up to see her soul mate crying over her. She reached weakly around him, and pulled herself close to him.

Haku looked down at her, and she could only smile at him. Something past between them, I didn't catch what, and he pulled her closer, and bowed his head over her.

Miranda caught her breath when she saw what had happened. "Chihiro!" she whispered. She went over to them, and wrapped her arms around them both.

Sha're looked up, the stone in her forehead glowing again, looking not to Chihiro and Haku, but across to field to Falana.

Madame Falana walked over as Haku helped her to stand.

"How are you still alive?" she asked Chihiro. "I felt you die."

Chihiro was hanging on Haku's shoulder, but gestured Falana closer. She looked to Haku, and he nodded.

Slowly, Chihiro placed her hand on Falana's shoulder, and then moved foreward to place her other hand on the taller woman's forehead. The two necklaces Chihiro wore glowed as she sent her power into the spirit of a Firestorm.

**Aeris**

_No worries._ I said, sinking our combined power into Madame Falana. First was the Virus.

_Ready Miranda?_ Chihiro asked our friend.

_Indeed._ We then attacked the virus with all of our strength. It fought back. Eventually, Chihiro simply ejected the virus.

Outside, Miranda caught the falcon shaped creature.

_You can never tell just what shape they'll take, can you?_

_How would I know?_ I asked, _You're the one with that ability._

_You mean you never...?_

_Never. I don't have the imagination for it._

_So how are we the same person then?_ I asked as I watched her correct some of the balance within Madame Falana.

_We are and we are not... You are who I could be. Born when and where you were, my Mark of the Spirit was the template for your DNA. The Mark of the Spirit isn't just a touch this world leaves on you... it is the essence of who you are. This world simply makes you more aware of it._

I thought about that as Lady Miranda held on to the flame-red Falcon, and we held Falana upright.

"The leash... it's gone. Gone?" she asked me.

"Gone. Miranda has him." Chihiro told her. She looked to her great granddaughter

"Miranda... I am so sorry." Miranda handed the sphere to Selene, and went to Falana.

"Gramma, it's ok... It's ok..." she said as she gave her long absent grandmother a hug.

Chihiro then stood up and walked over to the enemies, and began to heal them. I helped her with Reef. While I would have rather left him dead, I didn't want Falana brought up to the Five on charges of murder. Melanie wrapped him in darkness to keep him in place. Chihiro was going to crash as soon as she quit moving, but at least she was using the heart stone to use her friends power. Haku was standing close to her, and Sha're was following behind. Chihiro and I heard her asking him if it was now time to call in the Five.

"No, It's not. We don't have Yubaba, and she's an important witness."

"Right then. I'll go track her."

"Zaniba has it under control. I know you're restless, and I'm sorry. Contact Kason... No, Lady Megma. Go to her palace, and give her a preliminary report."

"But it will take me almost a day and a half to get there." she said before she disappeared.

_He shouldn't have done that._

"Aeris says you shouldn't have done that." Chihiro told him.

"Really?"

"Ask her about it, I'm... busy," she said gasping. "And while you're at it, how about getting us all to the Bathhouses Monsters' Wing. There aren't any guests there, and I can use it for a clinic for the moment."

_Monster's Wing?_ I asked them both.

_After Chihiro messed up with the No Face, any spirit of questionable origin is first taken to the monster's wing. Luxurious, but sturdy, so they can't damage much,_ Haku replied. _Why should I not have done that?_

_To start with it's rude. Second, Lady Megma doesn't know she's coming._

_Well, you're probably wrong about that. The Five seem to be keeping fairly close tabs on the two newest spirits in this world._

"Two...?" Chihiro asked as she studied Barrok.

**Haku**

I teleported everyone to the Bathhouse. Falana, the Nightmares, Dusk, Reef and Miranda all went to the Monsters Wing, but being dead had taken it's toll on Chihiro, and I took her to our room, and put her down for bed.

When I went to leave, she took my hand. I looked down at her to study the changes her spell caused. Her hair was longer, but not so much she would need to get it cut, her eyes were deeper, but the most obvious change in her was where a symbol had been fixed into the base of her throat. It looked somewhat like a birthmark, and was shaped in an ankh, a symbol for life and healing.

In the eyes of my soul mate I saw she was very tired and lonely. She didn't make any request, she was too tired for that. So, without a word, I took my place next to her, and she curled up to me. Before I even began to stroke her hair, she was out cold.

I covered her up warmly, and exited the suite, headed for the Monster Wing. Yukiko stopped me before I got to the elevator.

"The Monster Wing, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have everything under control, you go right back in there and go to sleep. I'll wake you at nightfall. Understood?"

I could really only blink, until Yukiko, exasperated, turned me around, led me to the door, opened it up and shoved me in.

"Do you want a further push?" I asked.

I chuckled softly and turned to my manager; "Same old Rin... Even if your name is Yukiko." I said and retraced my steps to the bedroom where I curled up next to Chihiro, and fell asleep almost as fast as she had.

**Miranda**

When Yukiko met me at the entrance of the Monsters Wing, she sealed it so none of the inhabitants could cause problems.

"This will hold Dusk?" I asked, having gleaned from my grandmother's chaotic mind exactly how strong he was, and how much of a miracle it was that Selene had defeated him.

"It should. Yubaba had hired Master Rexxan to place the spells."

"They didn't feel like Rexxan's spells..." I said, confused, looking over my shoulder at the Monster's Wing.

"They weren't. He was busy, so he sent his daughter Xella to place them."

"Xella... Oh, right, power element, catalytic arm guards, brown hair."

"Sounds right. So now what?"

"We wait until we hear from Sha're or the members of the Five. Speaking of..." I said in an undertone as Rexxan approached across the hall.

"Lady Miranda." he said with an air of authority. "Lady Megma has requested I begin a preliminary investigation of the events of the last two months. I feel your testimony will be required.

"I suppose, Master Rexxan, that you would like to interview something like twenty people. Two of which we do not currently know the location of."

"Fortunately, since I am also one who needs to be interviewed, I won't be doing them all. Shall we get started?"

Rexxan and I had Manager Yukiko take us to a good sized meeting hall used for conventions. When she left, Rexxan reached into his robes, and pulled out a satchel. From the Satchel, he assembled a magical device. When he was done, he held a diamond over it, and raised his eyebrows to me. I nodded.

With the diamond in place, we had a space of twenty square feet that was being recorded, and was guarded from any form of external influence.

"This is Master Rexxan, the Fifth Child of Dakota, and officer for the Five, interviewing Lady Miranda in regards to the matter of the attack on Nigihayami Kohaku Nushii's Bathhouse, and the events of the preceding two months.

"Hello Lady Miranda."

"Hello Master Rexxan."

"Can you tell me how this started?"

"I'm probably the only one who can. Apart from one person, I am probably the only one who has a gestalt view of everything that has happened since The Bathhouse was attacked by a No Face six years ago."

"Is that when it started?"

"Ultimately, no."

"When did it start?"

"Twelve years ago.

"Twelve years?"

"Chihiro was four years old at the time, it was then, in the human world that Chihiro and Haku first encountered each other."

"When Chihiro fell into his river?"

"Yes."

"How does this have bearing on the events of earlier this morning?"

I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Chihiro is the reincarnated Lady Aeris, however, unlike Lady Ebony, this is the first time she has returned to life. Being aware of his existence, Chihiro, on some unconscious level, sought him out, bringing her to the spirit world in time to meet him when he worked here at the Bathhouse as Yubaba's apprentice. When she left, he promised her they would see each other again.

"Haku, as he told her he would, quit being Yubaba's apprentice. Requiring handy access to the clock tower in order to keep his promise, he made a deal with Yubaba. Treasure and help with the Bathhouse management in exchange for a base of operations. Six years after that point; Sha're is transferred to Chihiro's school. Together, they return to the Bathhouse." I took a pause here to determine just how much info was needed. Rexxan just sat and waited, taking two glasses and a jug of water from thin air. He filled one and handed it to me.

"When they first got here, Haku sent them to Zaniba's. I accompanied Lady Chihiro there, just as Lord Kason accompanied Sha're. After I left, as I understand the timeline, Lady Nile gave Chihiro the River's Lulaby that day, and Sha're suggested the tournament as a means to keep both girls here.

"The next day, Haku, Kason and Chihiro cast the Weapon Spell so she had Blizzard, once that was done, they took the train to Kason's palace. Haku returned to the Bathhouse as Chihiro began to train for the tournament. Haku found Yubaba waiting for him, and made a bet with him regarding the outcome of the tournament."

"What would she have gotten out of this bet?"

"His name."

"Why were you working at the Bathhouse just then?"

"It was requested that I do so."

"By who?"

"Can't say until the curtain call."

"You don't know?"

"I didn't say that." Rexxan placed his chin on his jaw, and leaned on the table.

"How strong are you actually, Lady Miranda?"

"Being descended of human, dragon, fire spirit, water spirit and wind spirit, I am as strong as I need to be. The magic in my blood acts as a catalyst to any spell I might run through it."

"So why did you let Haku win in the tournament?"

"Why let him win...? I could have just beat him into a bloody paste and let Chihiro cry over what was left of his corpse... The plans in motion did not require Team Snow to win. I suppose that I let him win for the same reason I fought him. I wanted him to remember things he had forgotten. I fought him until he remembered living with Aeris on his river."

"Does this all revolve around Aeris?"

"Aeris and Ebony."

"What about the trial?"

I could only shrug, "I wasn't there. I was waiting here as a peace keeper."

"To what purpose?"

"Yubaba was mad when she lost her Bathhouse. That's an understatement, yes, but accurate enough for our purposes. Haku set up a barrier around the place to Prevent Yubaba from taking anything that belonged to the bathhouse. I was here to keep anyone from being killed."

"Who was in that attack party this morning?"

"Madame Yubaba held a flame golem staff, this one was a wolf dragon generator, Lord Pyrate's work. She was managing the opposing team, though if you ask me, she was in over her head. Gramma Falana was in charge of combat. Dusk, in plain sight, faced Selene... how she won is a mystery to me. Three of the Nightmares from the tournament were present; Kenshan, which Ebony took down, Erebus, which Melanie punished, and I dealt with Barrok. Haku and Chihiro both dealt with Falana. Reef had taken a sniping position near... the pig pen I would guess."

"You said Ebony took on Kenshan?"

"Beautiful piece of magic that was. Sha're used a doppelganger, and then it was altered into the visage of Lady Ebony. She has grown with every lifetime she has lived, and watching Ebony dance again was a treat as it was all those eons ago... beautiful."

"How was Erebus punished?"

"Both fighters were darkness elemental. He, however, used his magic as a steroid. She dispelled some of it, to leave him clinging to life."

"The fight with Barrok?"

"Exhibitions are best left to tournaments. We agreed to a single attack, mine was stronger. Smaller too." I said with a satisfied smile.

"So what happened to Reef?" I frowned again.

"Haku and Gramma Falana were just starting to get into the swing of things, I mean really mixing it up. The report of Reef's gun spells sounded, they quit fighting to watch as Chihiro died. Falana brought Reef to her, and shoved a fist through his chest."

"So is this a murder investigation?"

"No. Chihiro was Lady Aeris. I imagine they healed the body together using these," I said, displaying the amber stone around my neck. "Amber is a rather interesting choice for this spell. It's a life conversion spell. Takes my magic and changes it into life Magic. Once the body was healed, Chihiro re-inhabited it. No big."

"What about Reef?"

"She brought him back to life too. They are both sleeping, she and Haku in their suite, Reef in the locked Monsters Wing along with all the attackers but Yubaba. She fled, Zaniba followed her."

"I see. I think that's all my questions for now. Thank you Lady Miranda."

"You're welcome, Uncle Rexxan," I said gently. He looked at me and smiled as he took out the diamond.

"You don't often call me that."

"I don't often need to." I said as I walked out of the hall.

**Rexxan**

One by one I interviewed everyone present at the Bathhouse I needed to, each got a different Diamond that the Five had provided me with for when I needed to act as an agent. Each Diamond was clearly labeled and stored in the satchel with the recording spell.

Haku and Chihiro were both sleeping still when Ladies Megma and Sha're arrived by train. First thing I did was take Megma to the conference room I had been using.

"Never one to waste time, eh, brother?"

"Not if I can help it. Did you bring a recorder?"

"No, I figured I could use yours."

"That's fine. Are you ready?" She nodded, and I placed a diamond in the recorder.

"This is Lady Megma, Dakota's first daughter, and Elemental Master of all Earth. Joining me today for this interview is Master Dakota's Third son, Master Rexxan.

"Hello Rexxan."

"Lady Megma," I said with a nod.

"So how much do you know about what's been happening around the Bathhouse for the last six years?"

"Well, not much. I wasn't involved until almost a week before the tournament. Zaniba had requested my help in training young Chihiro. Zaniba sent Chihiro and Lord Kason to find me and get a gift for Chihiro that Zaniba had entrusted to me."

"Why was Chihiro working with Lord Kason in this instance?"

"To make sure they could work together. They managed their task just fine, From what I understand Haku and Sha're had a much harder time."

"What was the gift Zaniba had asked you to give to Chihiro?"

"A necklace with a catalyst spell. They worked together very well. Together they managed to touch me within a half an hour."

Lady Megma blinked. "That's impressive."

"Isn't it?" she only nodded.

"So why were you here today?"

"It was requested that I attend the Bathhouse for safety reasons."

"Whom placed the request?"

"Lady Miranda."

"Miranda?" she asked. "I suppose that make sense. So you were here for what purpose?"

"My impartiality. Miranda and Lady Ebony both remembered how much I work for my elder siblings as an officer of the Five, so thought if I had nothing better to do I could be here. Since I wanted to talk to Haku about hiring a maid from him for my new house, here I am. Was there anything else right now?"

"I don't suppose so... I imagine you and Miranda at the very least will be called again at the trial. Thank you for your cooperation, Master Rexxan." With that I removed the recording, and placed it with those I conducted, and handed them all over to Lady Megma.

Zaniba sat at the other end of the table when the recording spell was lowered, eating.

"She's gone. Escaped." Lady Megma and I looked at each other, and I handed her the recording device and a blank Diamond.


	17. Page 17

**Author**

To all my readers; I apologize for replying to a review in an author's note, but I felt the need to address Silv, who left me an unconstructive review for the last chapter, so, please, feel free to skip the next paragraph.

Silv, you made three comments; First you stated "1) Mary Sues are bad to have in fanfics." I didn't know what that was, so I looked it up on wikipedia; and my response to that was, "Want to specify which character you think is a Mary Sue?" I go to a lot of trouble to keep my characters human, but from what I read, about half of my characters could fit in that definition. "2)" referred to my author's notes. I've seen authors put notes at the beginning of each chapter. I've seen authors put notes at the end of each chapter, and while, yes, this story does not use a chapter format, I feel justified using the chapter function provided to keep this from being an unbroken 200 page story. So this comes down to a matter of perspective. Second part of "2)", I place my pronunciation guides after a name because that's what I do. Show me a rule in grammar limiting my doing that, I will show you three that contradict it. "3) The clothing they wear, their jewelry, and all that sort of teenage girl American frippery is NOT necessary." This is insulting. So you'd rather read a story where people walk around wearing nothing? The clothes, I'll call a non issue (even if I do like designing clothes for the characters) the gems are something else. Gems hold spells in my spin of this universe, what jewelry you wear betrays how much power you have. In conclusion, constructive criticism is appreciated; Flame me anonymously, and be flamed back publicly.

For the rest of my note, I apologize profusely to all of you who have been waiting for so long for this chapter, I hope not to disappoint. Not many pages left in the story, but hopefully just enough. Please continue to enjoy the story.

**Zaniba**

"I tracked her until she finally entered the clock tower. She knew I was there, but she couldn't see where I was unless she cast a spell. When she went into the clock tower, I paused, wondering why she would enter a dead end. By the time I went in, she was gone."

"As her twin though...?"

"Yes, as her twin we are linked, specifically so we can track each other should the need arise. When I felt her trail disappear, I cast a spell, she walked in, crossed halfway, and then... disappeared. She hasn't the magic to teleport... At this point all I know is that she isn't dead."

"You would know if that happened, right?"

"No matter how far she was from me."

"Good. Why were you at the Bathhouse this morning?"

"Partly to check on Chihiro, partly because Lady Miranda asked me to."

"Who is here at her request?"

"All of the fighters, Master Rexxan and Nacht Boomer."

"Nacht?"

"Nacht and his sister were Team Yubaba's first Match. He and Yukiko blanketed this region with a Blizzard."

"Sha're had requested that, hadn't she...?" Zaniba nodded. "Who is Yukiko?"

"Rin, her contract broken."

"Haku broke her contract?"

"Apparently, he wants all his workers under new contracts."

Lady Megma sat back in her chair and deliberated. Finally, she heaved a heavy sigh; "I still need to talk to Haku and Chihiro... but I don't see how my brother is going to get out of being arrested... That won't go well. I suppose, though, that is not you problem though, is it Zaniba?"

"Well, it is and it isn't. My sister is caught up in this as well. What charges is she facing right now?"

"Let me think... Attacking the bathhouse... That's all she is facing at the moment, and conspiracy to kill. Regardless of the fact Chihiro managed to resurrect herself... somehow... she did die... which means Pyrate wanted her very dead. Probably Sha're too, but Sha're had already been changed."

"And Falana?"

"What I understand is that she was under the influence of a...? Virus?" Zaniba nodded. "Can you explain... No, I'll ask the caster. At any rate, Falana was being influenced. She'll be treated as a victim in this case."

"Lady Miranda will be relieved."

"Yes. Now, we wait for the morning, so I can interview Chihiro and Haku."

**Chihiro**

I waited anxiously as Haku and Lady Megma spoke in the dark blue bubble-spell that surrounded them when she placed a diamond in the device. Yukiko brought me breakfast.

"Actually, closer to lunch."

"Are you all right? Have you gotten enough sleep?"

"Don't worry so much about me... I'm resilient. I'll sleep when you are safe, sound, and legal. When will that be by the way?"

"Spring... Unless something happens."

"Which, of course, anything could." She said as I started working on my breakfast. I was starving. I'd had my third helping by the time Haku was done.

"Almost finished?" he asked me. I nodded. "Did you want me with you?"

"That's ok. We..." I rubbed my temple, "...Have it under control."

_Absolutely._ Aeris commented.

Yukiko took my plate, and set one in front of Haku as Lady Megma moved the recording machine down in front of me. "Are you ready?" she asked me. I nodded.

She placed the diamond, and, her attention on the device spoke; "This is Lady Megma Terra, Elemental Master of all Earth, and the first of Dakota's children. I am speaking today with Lady Chihiro, the human soulmate of Kohaku Nushii, First Son of Lady Nile and Master of the Bathhouse, regarding the events of the past two months.

"Hello, Lady Chihiro," she said with a formal nod.

"Lady Megma," I said as I returned her nod.

"Well, let me ask you this first; when did this begin?"

"That's a good question. It could have started a month and a half ago... it could have started six years ago, but it didn't. If I were to guess, it started twelve years ago."

"What happened then?"

"I first encountered Haku. I fell into him... his river, that is."

_And then I pulled us to him,_ was broadcast through the bubble spell.

"Lady Aeris?" I could only smile and nod.

"She managed to attach herself to me when we worked together to resurrect me."

"So should I be talking more to you, Lady Aeris?"

_Chihiro is the one who lived her life. I've only barely watched it._ We shrugged.

"All right. Normally these interviews are one on one, but in you and Sha're's cases, I have no choice but to make them two on one, now, do I?" she asked rhetorically. I only smiled.

"All right, Chihiro," She said, getting comfortable, "Tell me a story."

**Megma**

She told me a wonderful story, Aeris adding in gentle comments and insights on occasion... she also told me of her view of the future; living with Haku on his river, working at the Bathhouse with Rin, dancing with Miranda and Sha're. Living her life to the fullest.

I did not want to put them through what was coming... Any of them.

"All right. So then why would Lord Pyrate target you?"

_Because she's human._

"Hmmm... Aeris... Sister, why did you never heal him?"

_Never? Every single time I shook his hand, every time I hugged him, every time I brushed some lint off his shoulder. Every single time I interacted with him I tried to heal him._

"It never took?"

_That would be an understatement. Bear in mind, my older siblings were ancient when I was first made. Set in their ways. Some of my siblings, that was a good thing,_ she said with a nod to her sister. _Others..._ she shrugged.

"Could you do it Chihiro?"

"I doubt it. With as long as it's been since Aeris was alive, I very much doubt it."

_Well, there is the mural._

"We'd need Haku and his sword..."

_How about Miranda? Bear in mind, I'm not saying likely, just possible. Maybe Falana too._

"All that power, but it's unlikely to affect him?"

_The Masters are akin to gods. How would they who are not possibly affect them?_

I could only sigh. _The trial... that's all that matters just now._ I told myself.

"All right. The Battle of the Bathhouse yesterday morning."

"Nothing really to tell, five one on one matches ending in two separate homicides. All very decorous, apart from the murders."

"Then you healed everyone and brought them here?"

"With Haku," she added after she nodded.

"One last topic, Chihiro; your... reformation?"

"When will I change myself into a Spirit?" I only nodded. "I want to do that just before Haku meets me at the alter."

"Spring." I stated. She nodded. I gave a small smirk. "Can't blame you for that." I said and removed the Diamond.

_Now the fun part._

**Dakota**

Lady Megma contacted me, and laid out the foundation for the case.

_**This is a sad day daughter, but not one that has come unforeseen. Who will go to apprehend Lord Pyrate?**_

_**Considering the resistance I expect to meet, I'll go, but I want to take Chihiro along for if anyone gets hurt. Haku to get us there fast. and Lady Miranda as an enforcer...**_

_**Who else?**_

_**Madam Falana?**_

_**That could be risky. The virus that Chihiro ejected from her could only have been one spell, who knows how many levels of control Lord Pyrate put on her?**_

_**Chihiro assured me when I looked over the assailants that the only one who's... uh, Leash, is still active is Dusk.**_

_**Why hasn't she taken care of that yet?**_

_**Falana has been keeping her Leash in a sphere, but it's a very active creature, a falcon this time. Chihiro says she'll eject his leash whenever we have a need of it, but right now she needs to regain all of her strength. She says she's good for light healings, and with her catalyst, as long as no one dies she should be ok.**_

_**What about Sha're?**_

_**Sha're's here at the Bathhouse to meet Kason. Considering this happened on my land I figured the trial would be held at my palace, but considering your son is the one behind this, you might feel-**_

_**Your palace is fine for the trial. I'll gather the remainder of the Five while you go and retrieve your brother. As the Elemental Master of Life, and father of the Elemental Council of Five, I, Master Dakota, request that you, Lady Megma, apprehend Lord Pyrate Gold. The charges are attempted murder, and altering the natural state of this world in the following manners; to enhance a spirit's power, to control a spirit, and to contain a spirit's power in an object. You and your team have my permission to search the premises of the Master of Fire's Palace. Search for anything that is illegal.**_

_**We'll leave soon then.**_

She broke the connection with me, and I frowned for a moment. This always was going to be the trickiest part. The other three wondered why I never followed up any rumors presented to us; Pyrate is a master of deceit... I needed evidence to act on. _You finally made a fatal error. What drove you to it?_

**Miranda**

Haku and I brought us to the volcano that Pyrate put his palace in. The moment we appeared, Chihiro's Lullaby enclosed her in a barrier.

"That's nice." I said. Haku looked over to his lady, and saw the shield's reaction to the heat and the pressure. He then walked over, and placed on hand on the lullaby, the other on his sword.

The barrier expanded over all of the small party.

"Let's get to the Palace sooner then later." I said. "Haku's patch can't last long, and it's cool... well, cooler inside."

Haku and I took the lead, with Chihiro and Megma behind us with Falana behind them. When the defenses came alive, Haku and I attacked them, and got us inside safely. Haku was much more limited in the range at which he could attack, he had to use his sword. I used my storm abilities, and knocked them out of our way.

When we got to the door, Haku and Lady Megma approached the door. Falana and I gaurded the flanks, but no other defenses than the cannons were forth coming. Megma opened the door with the key to a spell I was positive Pyrate didn't know was there, one Master Dakota made sure was in every palace door, the Master's Seal. Any lock spell was broken by it, so none of him or his children could dodge the law.

As we entered the main hall there were two women waiting for us. One was fire elemental of some magnitude. The other was an ice elemental. She stood in the shadows, but she wasn't exactly strong.

_So that's how she gave Zaniba the slip... she inverted her element!_

_Is that even possible?_ Haku asked. I smiled at him cooly.

_Anything is possible. Painful, but possible._ Just then, Yubaba stepped foreword. _Going through the real world wouldn't have hurt her nearly as much as it did Chihiro._

She then walked out of the shadows, and slammed one fist into the other palm, a glowing gem marking the reversal of the spell. Interestingly enough, she kept her ice magic too. An effective way to double your strength I suppose, to bad it won't work well with opposing magics.

**Falana**

As I walked in my sight zeroed in on Izumi.

_Hello Sister,_ she said.

"Izumi, simple question; will you let us pass?" I asked, reigning in my instincts... I was terrified.

"You know better than that. You made it across the Danger Zone, and are here to arrest our father. None of you will make it out of here alive... Not even Lady Megma Terra."

_Of all of his illegal children,_ I thought, _Izumi is the worst. The ten of us downstairs are flickers compared to Lord Pyrates Crown Jewel, a daughter he both loves and uses; Izumi Gold._

We rushed each other, and in a fury of wrath we exchange fire lined blows until I got a solid shot in on her face. She then backed off a drew a sword of flame, I responded in kind. We continued to trade blows. Several times she broke my blade by the mere force of her magic.

_Ready?_ Miranda asked.

"Go!" I leaped away, and Lady Miranda joined the fray, in her hands a weapon I hoped to never see again; the Storm's Rage. Lady Miranda's temper was something that took time to provoke, but the Rage was an extension of Miranda's ire; a weapon spell that was only drawn by Miranda's fury. Like Ebony, Lady Miranda wielded a glaive.

A mage of Miranda's quality did not require the Seals that the Talon did. Miranda wielded her Rage as a lightning rod as well as a base for her power.

_Care to join the dance Haku?_ Miranda asked when she began to weary.

"With pleasure!" he said and sprang foreword.

Chihiro gripped my arm hard as they exchanged blows.

_It's all right Chihiro, this is Miranda's plan._ I kept the one who saved me half behind me even as she watched the fight. She wasn't going to be hurt on my watch.

_Truly, sister?_ At that she shoved Haku away from her and threw her sword at me. I caught it as the tip entered my heart, but I removed the sword fast, and the wound was cauterized by the temperature of the blade.

I threw her sword and unleashed my Grandparents at Izumi. Twin Flame dragons sprouted from each arm, and attacked my sister. She responded with her own serpents, but I held the essence of my grandparents in these dragons, they hit her much more than her serpents came in my range, and when they did, I simply banished them.

"You may be stronger than me Izumi, but you lack the imagination to be my equal as a sorceress!" All around the room, My grandparents swam, hiding the storm I was concocting for my sister.

**Chihiro**

Around the room, behind the flame Dragons, Falana was creating flame-swords... hundreds of them.

_Falana! No!_

"Back off Megma, this is a fight for my siblings below!" she said as her eyes blazed.

The Dragons finally returned to Falanas' arms, and Izumi simply stood there smirking.

Randomly, it seemed, Falana brought down the swords. All the while Haku continued to trade blows with Izumi.

_Izumi Gold, first daughter of Lord Pyrate. She no longer resembles the girl who was my niece, too arrogant, too strong... Dear God, Pyrate... what have you done?_

I looked at Lady Megma, afraid and confused; this was the first time I had heard a Spirit pray to God. She looked at me and gave me a small smile as Falana continued to drop her swords. _It never hurts to have a little faith, even a human God can help in times of strife._

I turned back to the battlefield and counted seven swords left to drop.

"Now, Haku!"

He hit her back into the middle of the pattern as two swords came down together, right through Izumi's shoulders to pin her in place. The the last five rested in a pentagram, and Miranda released her spell.

Haku, Lady Megma and Falana added their own locking spells.

"Does she have a Leash?" Falana shook her head. _How strong is she?_ I asked my friends.

_Stronger than me,_ Falana said.

_Than we bind her now._ Miranda added. She spread the spells for Megma, who used Miranda's strength, amplified to several hundred times Izumi's level, to bind her.

Haku sent her to the Monsters Wing. Falana then led the way to Lord Pyrate's office.

**Pyrate**

"You know Father, It was always the dream of this day that kept me going." Falana said as she walked into my office. The human walked in and went directly over to what was once Yubaba. After I noted that, I ignored her completely.

"So what brings you to my humble home, Lady Megma?" She looked away from the corpse to me, her jaw dropped. "That was legal."

"Murder is not legal."

"Unless it's in a contract," he said. "She failed me. Failure clause of the contract terminated her."

"Miranda, do you have the two spells?" the child nodded. "Cast them please."

"You, a mere halfling, wish to bind me?" I asked her with contempt.

She scratched her jaw and murmured, "Halfling... Closer to three quarterling, you know... But also human and dragon. I am more powerful, in the right mood, than you will ever know."

She walked over to me, and Lady Megma began to speak; "In the name of the Five, and on behalf of Master Dakota, I hereby place you under arrest, Pyrate Gold."

I attacked Miranda.

**Miranda**

I drove a lightning Dagger between the two bones of his lower arm just after he had barely touched me. Had to prove he was going to hit me. The Binding spell crashed through his arm, and brought both his arms across his back. The Spell blossomed into a spider the kept his arms in place, and suppressed his magic. The voice part could be turned on and off.

Haku sent him to the Monsters Wing as well. Kason and Sha're would take both to Lady Megma's Palace.

Falana walked over to a wall behind his desk, imaspheres lined the shelves. I had always ignored the contents. Falana picked one out and showed it to me. Me, my Gramma and my great great Grandfather, smiling on a picnic.

"It's... a fake?"

Falana nodded, and then gestured to the rest of them; "Most of them are."

Haku waited with Chihiro as she healed Yubaba, meanwhile we all went downstairs. It looked like a regular lab; it had a forge, a workspace for taking notes, and open space for magic circles, but the holding cells just ruined the image.

Gramma looked from the cells to Lady Megma, hopeful. She only shook her head.

"Not without Chihiro here to heal them," was all she said.

Lady Megma had me teleport the arsenal, as it were, to her palace, then searched high and low for his notebook. Eventually, we found one for his weapons, but never found one for his children.

"He might hide that in his files..." I commented. "Plain sight, you know?" Flanna shrugged, and then teleported.

Lady Megma and I took the elevator back up. She sighed.

_He won't get out of this one, will he?_ she asked. I only shook my head.

By the time we got up to the office, Falana had finished going through his files with nothing to show for it. Chihiro and Haku had finished resurrecting and securing Yubaba.

"All right, now comes the fun part," Lady Megma stated to everyone present. "Without the notebook on his children, we won't be able to punish him as fully as we should... not that what we have isn't enough, but I want his other notebook. It's not downstairs-"

"Or in his files," Gramma stated.

"The only one who might know where it's kept, other than Pyrate is Izumi, and you can tell how much help we'll get out of them. Ideas?"

"Give us..." Chihiro began, and took Haku's hand with her own. She blanched, and continued, "...Three hours? This place is huge!"

"If you can find it in three hours, I'll owe you a second favor, Chihiro," she said, and then walked out of Lord Pyrate's office. The two of them sat down facing each other, Haku drew his sword and placed it in his lap, and they placed their hands together between them and closed their eyes. Meanwhile, I led Gramma to Pyrate's personal suite, and I went to the servants quarters to take make sure this place would run without it's master for a while.


	18. Page 18

**Author**

So what am I going to do to Lord Pyrate?

Hmmm... Sorry this is so Late! I was waiting for Keep to read it before I posted it, and she still hasn't! I really had meant to have it out last week! I'm SORRY! On the plus side! One more Page! That's all! Enjoy.

**Chihiro**

His cloaking spells made Zaniba's look like the clumsy attempts of an apprentice. But the ground around the path remembered where these spells led, and they all led me to the library, so we went there... It took us five minutes to relocate to the library.

Stealth spells, anti-stealth spells, and another layer of stealth spells covered every inch of floor space.

I was about to knock my head against the wall next to me, when Haku placed his hand on my shoulder. Then Aeris smiled at me, and I just couldn't stay depressed.

_Stealth spells like to keep secrets. Anti-stealth spells keep them even better. The air is in constant motion, and no one ever touches the ceiling... that leaves..._

I reached my hand out to the book shelf, and Haku took my hand, aiding my senses with his own.

Over the course of an hour I touched every book and shelf in the library but none of them said anything to me, not even a hint of a hiding spell. I closed my eyes and let my magic fill the entire room. As expected, there was nothing but Pyrate's spells anywhere... at first. Taking everything in at once, I slowly realized that actually, there were other spells there... Feminine spells.

_Izumi maybe?_ Haku asked.

Pyrate's spells were everywhere, but Izumi's were only in three certain places. Each spell sat upon a table or a desk. _Lock boxes?_ Aware of the boxes, I could touch them, but there were no seams. _What had Kason said? Safer to unlock than to blast them. How many keys..._

Haku went to a second box and started running his own attempts on it. _The keys are probably fire based... I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't physical keys._ I commented.

_Ask Lady Megma to come here if she's free._

_We won't need my sister,_ Aeris told me silently. _Close your eyes and meditate. Feel the box...? Sense it. Look, in your mind, at the layers of spell within the box. How many keys?_

"Three keys... two hands," I said aloud, placing one hand on each side of the box. Then I leaned foreword and placed my forehead on the box. In front of me rested a notebook that seemed as though it were made of flame-stone sheets every bit as flexible as paper. I moved to open it, and then thought better of it at no little prompting from Aeris. Instead, I collected Haku, and we went to wait in the main hall.

Megma looked at the clock in the main hall just as we walked in. "Three hours on the dot. Well done Chihiro. You've earned that second favor."

**Chihiro**

Haku spent most of his time over the next three weeks dealing with the trial. When something required corroboration from any one at the Bathhouse, one of Megma's servants came to conference us to the trial.

In the interim, I learned with Yukiko, management of the Bathhouse, and she explained how to apply what I learned here to a household. I practiced dancing with Sha're, Magic with Zaniba, and crafted catalysts on my own time. I also took shifts working around the Bathhouse, my own way of supporting my Soulmate.

Aeris and I spent a good deal of time talking too; about what would happen in the near future, and long term plans.

Every night, Haku came home to tell me about what happened in court that day.

_Well, Miranda's instincts might be better than yours... the first day we were here, Miranda felt Falana's presence, that's what made her remember at just that point. Which was a gross mistake on Pyrate's part. He didn't think Miranda would be at the Bathhouse, he assumed she'd be on her way, wandering the world again._

_Did she ever mention why she went came here?_

_Not in so many words. I think she just wanted to know everything was going to be all right._

_When are we going to release Falana's siblings?_

_Once everyone was out of his office, Pyrate's office sealed itself. The Door turned into a solid shield mimicking another section of wall. So until this is taken care of, I don't think anything can be done about Falana's brothers and sisters._

Meanwhile while I was busy being sad, Yukiko planned the picnic for the girls.

**Sha're**

Everyone came! Me and Chihiro, Rin, Zaniba, Miranda, Lady Falana and even Lady Megma. Everyone left their weapons at home, "Except for Miranda, of course," I commented.

"Well, gee, grandmother, it's not like I can actually touch the thing anyway. It's not a threat on a nice picnic like this."

"Can you tell me about your weapon Miranda? I only got a glimpse at it in the Fire Palace." Chihiro asked Miranda as they spread out the blanket.

"That's all anyone ever gets, Chihiro, even me. My Grandmother Ebony caught me almost touch her Talon one day, so thought she'd better give me a toy to play with before I actually decided to touch it. Anyone else's weapon, they are physical objects, you can touch them or not. If you don't, they don't come with you. Mine's not like that. I can't touch my own weapon, because it's a part of me. It appears when I can use it."

"What brings it out?" Chihiro asked.

"The Storm's Rage is triggered by my wrath. On a scale of one to ten, a ten you want people to leave you absolutely alone. In order for the Rage to appear, I have to be no less than thirty five. Angry in a way the surpasses reason."

**Haku**

Rin was spared, for the most part, the affliction of the trial. When the members of the five found him guilty, there was an impasse.

Master Dakota turned to myself, who stood to represent both Chihiro and Sha're, and Madame Falana, representing her siblings.

_You victims who were so wronged, what punishment would you find fair to inflict on Lord Pyrate?_ I looked to Chihiro and Sha're. Murder was unforgivable, what punishment would atone for that?

_Izumi._ Sha're said.

"On the charges of attempted murder, we, the victims, feel it would be fair to deprive him of the only person he loves."

_Deprive him how?_

"I got the solution for that. He sealed the ten of us below his palace in solitary confinement and sensory deprivation for eons. I ask that he suffer each of those years for all ten of us." She stopped there for a moment, to let that sink in, and then continued; "And For every other crime detailed in both notebooks, I demand he be stripped of his Lordship over Fire... permanently."

_But then who would take his place on the Elemental Council?_

"I am willing to take on that responsibility."

_I understand your suggested punishment, Madame Falana. As fitting as it is, however, there remains a problem. The balance of the Five must be maintained. Ladies Megma and Nile, Lords Kason and Pyrate, and my own genderless self._

"Then there is nothing you can do?" she asked.

_Nothing,_ he replied.

"I can though." I turned to look at the speaker in shock.

**Nile**

Six years ago, when Chihiro had returned my son's name to him, I had expected him to return to me... To my sadness he did not, but tried to return to the one he just released to her own world.

Before I realized this, however, I went to my father to tender the thought of my giving my position to my chosen heir. He pointed out the same flaw to me that he just had to Madame Falana.

"With my chosen heir returned to me, I am willing to retire my position as the Lady of Water to leave room for Lady Falana Gold to become the Elemental Master of Fire, and for the Elemental Master of Water to become Lord Kohaku Nushii."

Silence reigned in the hall for several moments until Kohaku asked quietly, "Mother?"

_Not that you can get rid of me so easily, my son, you'll need help to become a Master... but help isn't something you lack._

_An eloquent solution. Haku, what do you say?_

"Why?"

"We may live forever... but that doesn't mean we should have no choice in the matter. I've been alive for a long time Kohaku. Maybe one day, I'll want the mastery back, but right now, I want some time to myself. Not that I'll ever be so far gone that you won't be able to find me."

He stared at me for a long moment, and then Chihiro put her hand on his arm, and spoke to him silently.

"Very well, mother... I'll hold on to the mastery for you."

"Thank you, son."

_Excellent. Children a vote; all in favor?_ I raised my hand decisively. Master Dakota echoed my approval.

_Are you sure this is what you want?_ Megma asked.

_Absolutely._

_Very well._ She raised her hand as well.

Kason continued to deliberate for a moment, then shrugged, and finally raised his hand.

_Lady Nile, as your last action as a member of the Five?_ My father asked me.

"As the sentence has been agreed upon, I hereby adjourn this trial." I said with due ceremony.

I then took off a necklace I wore with a silver key on it, and held it out to my son. He took the key and slid it around his neck. _No flashy magic show, just the passing of authority._ I said to him as I bowed to the Elemental Master of All Water; Lord Kohaku Nushii.

Chihiro then took a step back and kneeled as well. He only shook his head at us.

**Falana**

"This is fair." I said as I removed his authority, a gold key he wore on an earring. I changed it to a bracelet, and donned it with conviction.

_I shall hold him in my own cells._ Master Dakota said. _In sensory deprivation until such time as Each year for the ten of you have been lived through. Lady Chihiro? Are you sufficiently recovered to remove the Leashes on Lady Falana's siblings?_

"I am, Master."

_Good then, it shall be done tomorrow. The official coronation of our two new masters will have to wait until midsummer some time._

"That's not a big deal, I wouldn't think." Haku commented. Chihiro smacked his head.

"ANY excuse for a party, Master... Ummm, Lord... Haku." I smiled sheepishly in apology.

"Any excuse for a party, huh, Lady Falana? What about you Chihiro?"

"Any excuse." she said, clinging to his side, looking up at him with a love so pure.

--------

I went to the Fire Palace shortly there after to find all the workers gathered in the main hall. At first they gave me no consequence until I caught their attention with my newest bracelet.

"My name is Lady Falana, Elemental Master of Fire. My father, Pyrate, due to his illegal experiments, has been stripped of his mastery."

"In which case, Lady Izumi..."

"My sister is currently incarcerated for daring to attack Lady Megma, acting in her position as Master of Earth. Those of you who do not wish to work with me are free to leave. What contracts you have with either my father, the Master of Fire, or this palace will be voided with no penalty to you, and each of you will be free. I give you all the night to think about it."

I went to the office then, the door forming by the presence of the gold key, to begin to look through everything my father had left for me. On occasion some of the workers would look in on me, and several brought me things, paper, snacks, drinks. At least I wouldn't be the Lady of nothing.

"It won't happen," a power spirit said. "Everyone needs a leader."

"So you're going to stay on?"

"At least half of us will, Lady Falana, if only because we have nowhere else to go."

"What's your name?"

"Name's Seth. My contract is with the Master of Flame," he said with an easy smile, "So I guess I work for you. Is there anything else I can do for you, my Lady?"

"What do you know about my father?"

"Little. I've never worked this section before, but with a new boss, there is all manner of rearranging going on among the ranks because you don't know where everyone belongs."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing..."

"Unless the workers are bad at the new tasks."

"In which case, I tell them to find something else." I responded. "How many of your fellow workers do you know?"

"SETH!"

"More of my superiors than I want to, but most of the workers on my level." he said with a bow and walked out.

**Seth**

The next morning, Lord Haku and Lady Chihiro paid the Fire Palace a visit. I was studying a map of the Palace with an eye to advising a locale for the Train stop to my Lady when they entered.

"Lord Haku, Lady Chihiro," I said with a bow. "Lady Falana is expecting you. If you'll follow me?"

"Are you the steward here?" the Lady asked.

"Nah, I'm just a worker right now. Madam Falana seems to like me well enough though."

"Hoping for more?" the Lord responded.

"Not really... just hoping to help her. She's had a sad life."

"That she has." Lady Chihiro commented sadly.

When we got to the Office, Lady Falana opened the bookshelf, and walked inside, Lord Haku and Lady Chihiro followed. I waited.

"C'mon, Seth!" My lady called to me.

"Lady?" I asked, confused.

"You should know why I took the Mastery from my father, so that everyone else can know."

**Haku**

Into the illegal lab we were led; Chihiro ran straight for the back wall, while I studied the tables out here and followed at a more sedate pace. Seven cells were occupied. Dusk was left in the capable hands of Selene, his black phoenix sat on his shoulder.

We left while the children slept still, Falana and I having put them in rooms prepared for them upstairs.

"Lord Pyrate did all this?" Seth asked, looking over the magical signs all over the room. "I recognize some of this... capturing spirits is illegal though."

"That's why he is no longer Lord of Fire." Falana told him, and then returned us all, the quick way, to the upper floor.

Seth immediately fled, while we turned to Lady Falana.

"I think among peers, titles are pointless, wouldn't you say, Haku?"

"Especially among the new Masters, eh Falana?"

"Definitely right."

"Who are you agreeing with Chihiro?" the Elemental Master of Fire asked my lady.

"Everyone." she said with a smile.

"Well, not to call this short, and not to be rude, But I have to get to my mother's and I need Chihiro at the Bathhouse." I said and bowed to my new contemporary.

"Lady Chihiro, I thank you for your help. Lord Haku," she said, bowing to us each in turn, "Thank you for bringing her so soon."

"Our pleasure, Lady Falana," Chihiro said with a bow in response. The three of us parted then, Chihiro and I toward the entrance, Falana toward her desk.

"What are you going to do with the Bathhouse, Lord Haku?" Chihiro asked, emphasizing my title.

"...Probably give it to Rin... well, Yukiko. She's in charge until I return at any rate."

"That's a good idea, Haku." In the foyer, out of the view of the workers, Chihiro and I stood, not yet ready to part. "When do we get to start living on your river?"

"Not yet," he said with a chuckle.

"The wedding?" she asked. I nodded. "I should have figured. Hey, can you come to the Bathhouse quick? I have something I'd like you to take to your mom." I nodded, and so When I got to my mother she sat glaring at her clock as I walked into our office.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago. What was the problem?"

"Sorry Mother, Chihiro wanted me to give you this;" I said handing her a sheet of paper. She took the paper and glanced at it, but then turned her attention to it.

There was a magic circle on the paper. Multiple and varied gems littered the circle. The pattern...

"A teleportation circle?" my mother asked me in curiosity and awe.

**Dakota**

_You will be down here for some time, son._ He said nothing as I led him to my cells. _You know it was inevitable, right?_ again he said nothing. _Why did you do it, Pyrate?_

For a moment he said nothing, so I figured he wouldn't respond.

"Aeris was always your favorite. Rightly so, she was powerful and beautiful. When she died, she should have stayed dead. Instead, she was reincarnated as a human. Ebony was absolutely nothing to you, and yet, you have supported Kason in his choice of a mate... why?"

_I have supported all of my children who have found stable mates._

"She's hardly stable."

_She's hardly here, that doesn't make her unstable. besides, Kason chose her. I have faith in the judgment of my children._

"They make mistakes."

_And they learn from them._ He fell silent. _Are there any messages you wish me to deliver before I place you in sens-dep?_

**_Izumi... tell her I love her._** I agreed, and placed the spells of his punishment around him, the saddest of my children.


	19. Page 19 The End, or beginning?

**Sha're**

Ebony and I were sparring when Haku contacted me.

_We're a little busy, Haku._

_Chihiro's parents are waiting by the guardian. If I had anyone else I could send I would._

_You lie, Lord Haku. You could send Chihiro, you simply choose not to. _Ebony commented.

_I'll agree to that. Do I have to beg?_

_No, Haku, you don't have to beg. Was it ever decided where to hold the ceremony? _I asked.

_Chihiro won that; the Bathhouse._

_Good for her!_

_You would..._

_Give me a few moments to collect Kason, and we'll be on our way._

So I grabbed my bag, and then went and uprooted Kason from his office, and then went to his quarters and grabbed his bag that he would need. In the train stop was Chihiro's midwinter gift to us, a teleportation circle. A bit of a miracle, you pictured where you wanted to go, and you went there. It was safer when there was a second circle to catch you, but was safe enough by itself as long as you weren't distracted. Kason and I materialized in the center of the deserted clock tower.

"Does Haku want us to enter through the main door?"

"Yes, Yukiko will meet us there," we spoke as we traversed the tunnel. "During the ceremony, you members of the Five will be on the dais, whereas I must sit with Chihiro's family. They are going to be blitzed..."

"Did you remember the...?" He asked as I displayed twig of currants I grabbed out of the Garden before I went to his office. "Good." He took them and placed a spell on them. "For strength. How are they this year?"

"The currants?" he nodded. "Pretty good. Remember the first time you grew them all the way up there? What on earth did those taste like?"

"Don't ask..." he said as we left the tunnel to find Chihiro's mother standing there.

I had been smiling, but that faded when I saw only her. "He's actually going to miss his daughter's wedding?" I asked her. She only shrugged and nodded. _I am three quarters tempted to go to their house and drag him._

_Then he'd see the path._ Kason said, the voice of reason in my mind. _What good is bringing him if he's dead when we get there?_ I only sighed.

"The ceremony is tomorrow... We've all been invited to spend the night at the Bathhouse. There is no way you can convince him?"

"Not me. He insists she'll be back." I looked at Kason, who avoided my angered gaze.

_I am so gonna skin him._ I told the love of my life and I walked further into the mortal world.

**Kason**

I could not help but smile fondly after Sha're. When she was out of sight however, I offered my arm to Chihiro's mother.

"My name is Kason. I am... a friend. Chihiro had asked... well, us, to come get you."

"What about Sha're?"

"One of the things I love about her most is that she always finds a way back to me. She won't miss the wedding tomorrow... if she did, she'd have to face her best friend. Chihiro angered is a formidable force indeed."

And so she took my arm and we crossed worlds once more. Half the Currants were left on the basin, the other half were eaten, and we journeyed on. Morning as it was, the river was low still, so we had no trouble walking across it.

"So how did Chihiro's trial go?" I chuckled as she asked that.

"Not as any of us expected."

"How is that?"

"How much do you know about reincarnation?"

"Not much, why?"

"Once upon a time, I had a sister, she was a healer, so when war broke out, she was called to heal. She died... Now, untold eons later, her soul has returned... in your daughter. The short version is that the Master of the council allowed her to stay... as an exception."

"Why?"

"Chihiro told you she had magic, right?" at her nod, I continued, "Well, most of that magic came from Aeris, my sister, though it was changed due to Chihiro's nature. Her magic is so strong it allows her to bring a dead spirit back to life. In this manner, she... changed Sha're into a spirit without killing her."

"Then Chihiro's not human?" she asked startled and shocked.

"No, she's still human for the moment," I said, nodding to a worker running down the street, who stopped to bow. "She plans on casting her own spell tomorrow before the ceremony... Kind of like a preshow." Another person stopped to bow. This happened more often as we approached the Bathhouse.

"Who are you, Kason?" I chuckled and cleared my throat, but said nothing as we turned the corner to see the bridge. Yukiko stood there on the other side, speaking to several workers. As we approached, they ran off, and Yukiko turned to me and bowed deeply.

"Lord Kason, Mrs. Ogino, welcome to our Bathhouse. Lord Kason, Lord Haku is in his office."

"He's here?" I asked.

"Lord Haku arrived ten minutes ago." Yukiko told me with a bow.

"Mrs. Ogino, if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to my friend. We'll see each other later. Yukiko," I said and nodded to them both.

**Yukiko**

"Hello Mrs. Ogino, my name is Yukiko, I'm a friend of Chihiro."

"How is she?"

"She is Lady Chihiro. She's happy, she's in love, and she making full use of her days."

"What does she do with her time?"

"She works hard... she studies both magic and history. She casts spells, and she works on her crafts."

"What kind of crafts?"

"I'll let you see that for yourself. In the mean time, she's been planning the wedding, and learning how to manage the Bathhouse. She won't need to know how to manage the entire Bathhouse, but if she can run this place, a household won't be any kind of challenge."

"A household?"

"She and Haku are going to live on his river, where he had built a house a long time ago. Haku... his job keeps him skipping."

"And what does he do?"

"Shoot." I said, "I was trying to avoid you asking that question... Chihiro said she'll explain it to you."

_Chihiro? Are you busy?_ I asked, masking her mothers presence from her. She had a book and was sitting on a window seat in the library.

_What is it?_

_A guest requests your attention._ I felt her swallow her irritation, and looked at the book she was reading. _History's that interesting?_ she looked down at it again, and highlighted Nile's name, Lord Haku's beneath her. _A genealogy?_

_Yeah. I'll be right there._

_No, we're almost to you._ I said and broke the link as I opened the door to the library.

**Yuuko Ogino** (Chihiro's mother)

Ms. Yukiko led me through a library, to the ranks of windows. There weren't many people around, but the woman poring over the very large tome didn't look up at our approach. She held up a finger and I studied her. She didn't look familiar at all. The white Kimono was lovely, the dark hair was in a high bun, with white hair sticks holding it in place, and a purple band.

"I apologize for the wait, how may I help you?" the woman asked as she looked up to take me in.

"Chihiro?" I asked incredulously as I finally recognized the hands, the voice, and the face.

"Mom?" she asked, just as shocked as I. She stood up and approached me. "Hello mom," she said, reaching up to touch me.

I stood there, not really knowing what to do. Three months ago, I knew she had grown, but she was still my daughter, she still looked the girl I had raised... How had she grown so much in three months, as to be nearly unrecognizable?

"Chihiro!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her, tears stinging my eyes like needles. "I'm so sorry, Chihiro..."

"It's ok, mom. It's ok."

**Chihiro**

Making sure my mom didn't feel anything I glared at Yukiko. She only smiled sweetly, and placed in my mind that she would serve brunch in the dining hall off the library for us, and then she left.

When she calmed down enough, I told her; "Welcome to my home, mother." I said with a smile, and gestured toward the dining hall where Rin said she sent brunch.

We sat and chatted for some time, Rin occasionally contacting me with questions. Finally I held my hand up to my mother and addressed her completely;

_Rin, I happen to know Haku is here, so why don't you bother him with these questions? I want to spend time with my mom!_

_He keeps sending me to you with them,_ she replied with a shrug and a wicked grin.

"Oh, Haku..." I growled.

"What did he do?"

"Rin... Yukiko's been talking to me all morning regarding the functions of the Bathhouse, when I know Haku is in his office. She tells me he's told her to address me. C'mon. I want to know what's REALLY going on here." I said and stood up moving towards the closest elevator.

"How has Yukiko been talking to you when I haven't seen her?" she asked me as we waited for the elevator.

"Telepathy, mom. A different kind of magic." I entered the elevator and pulled the lever, then folded my arms and waited for the elevator to reach the top floor.

"You really do belong here, don't you?" I smiled and looked at the floor.

"It's not so much that I belong here necessarily, but I belong with him." I said, and then turned my gaze to my mother.

Aeris spoke then, using my voice, "In my last life, we had been... given to each other, to learn from each other... to grow close. I don't understand how long we had lived together, but all we had was time. When I died, time ran out."

_I don't even understand why it took me so long to be reincarnated._ she told me. I only shrugged.

"Ever since I've come here, I've come to realize that the world is a lot deeper than it seems at first glance. We've been trying to keep it fairly thin for you though."

"Does that include Kason?"

"Yes. Proven as he introduced himself with just his name." The elevator reached the top floor. Arachane looked over and recognized me.

"Lady Chihiro! Lor- Um, Master, Haku, asked that you not be admitted." I raised my eyebrow, and she began to fidget. I folded my arms and set my foot forward, completely relaxed, and she began to sweat.

"Oh, has he?" I asked quietly, a smile beginning to cross my face. "I'll tell him you tried." I said and walked forward. When she reached out to touch me, a weak binding spell attached itself to her, weak because it had to be invisible. But it was strong enough to hold her still as my mother and I walked through.

At the first intersection, I sent my feelings out to find him. He was in his office. Kason was there as well. I nodded and walked off.

**Kason**

The doors opened wide to admit Chihiro and her mother, the aura of anger preceding her at odds with the grin on her face.

"Haku, my love. What do you think you're hiding from me?"

He looked from his Lady to the clock to me, and raised his eyebrow.

_I stand corrected. _I said raising my hands.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something from you, Chihiro?"

"I'm downstairs trying to talk with my mother, you are here, in the office, and you send Rin to me for instructions. What else would I think but that your hiding something?"

Amazing how one tracked her mind can be. The only time Sha're is more stubborn than Chihiro is when she's dancing. I only sat back and watched with a faint smile.

"And where is Sha're?" She turned to me. Chair must have squeaked, oh well.

"Sha're went after your father."

She looked at her mother who nodded.

"Ok. Meanwhile..." she said and glanced back at Haku, sitting behind his desk, "Yuuko Ogino, please allow me to introduce to you, my soulmate, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushii, known as Haku. Haku, this is my mother, Yuuko Ogino."

Haku stood and came around the Desk and gave a deep bow, "Please call me Haku, madam."

"Soulmate? And the wedding is tomorrow?" At his nod, she bowed in response, "Then I guess Mother would be the most appropriate way for you to address me."

"I thank you, Mother."

Just then the door opened a second time. I frowned as Sha're walked in with Chihiro's father. The alarm spell didn't go off, the one in the clock tower. I glanced at Haku, and he was just as surprised as me.

_Yeah, I noticed that too. _she said as she took in my expression. _Could the spell fade?_

_No. The spell is a part of the path. We'll have to think about this later._

"Look who the cat dragged in!" Sha're stated loudly, casting a small illusion giving herself cat ears and claws. The illusion faded before the humans saw. She bowed the human ahead of her. I looked first at Haku, and then at Chihiro.

"I'm not requiring you to stay until tomorrow, but you are going to tell your daughter yourself that you're not going to her wedding," My lady said, then turned around and walked out. At her not-so-subtle telepathic hint, I stood and followed her out.

**Chihiro**

For several moments it was quiet. I turned to my father then; "So you won't stay."

"I don't see why I need to considering that Sha're practically dragged me here in the first place."

_I thank you my friend, from the bottom of my heart._

"Akio Ogino, allow me to introduce to you, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushii, Elemental Master of All Water, and a member of the ruling council for this world... my soulmate." _Rin, I need a... human looking spirit, please._

_Right Sen, give me five minutes._

_As soon as possible, please._

"As you won't be staying the night, I invite you to stay for the day, at least, and enjoy the facilities available at our Bathhouse." The door opened just then, and one of the workers entered. "Hana can show you around." I said nodding to the girl.

"C'mon Yuuko." My father said.

"I haven't finished talking to Chihiro. I'll meet you at home." Dad only grunted and left.

"I'm sorry Chihiro... Sha're shouldn't have made him come." My mother said, but trailed off when I shook my head.

"It's not her fault. Mom, can you keep Haku company for a little while? I need some fresh air."

She nodded, and I went out to the landing platform behind the office.

_Are you going to be OK?_ In my mind, I nodded listlessly. I felt warmth and love surround and fill me, and I couldn't help but smile.

_I'll be fine, Haku... Thanks._

**Haku**

"She'll be all right."

"I know you'll see to that... You love her very much, don't you?"

"The word pales... She was the one who taught me the word 'soulmate.' Twelve years have passed since I first met your daughter." Yukiko entered then, to say that lunch was ready in the private dining room.

"Twelve years ago, Chihiro was four years old... Can you explain how you met her then?"

"As she told you, she fell into my river... I am a river spirit, separate from my river, but a part of my river, still. When she fell into my river, I saved her, and brought her to the shore. I never forgot her. When your name is taken from you, over the course of time you forget any life but this one, but I never forgot her."

"Is that unusual?"

"Very much. When Chihiro and I were told who she used to be, everything made sense."

"What do you know about her previous life?"

I could only shrug as I replied; "How much do you want to know?"

"What was her name?"

"Aeris, known since as the greatest of Dakota's daughters."

"Dakota?"

"Father of all the elements; in creating life, he claimed that as his own element. Master Dakota presides over the Elemental Council, the five people who rule over the spirit world. Originally, the council were all his children, now, two have been replaced by first generation elementals."

"Why was Aeris known as the greatest of Dakota's daughters?"

"Because she worked miracles that her older sisters could not dream of," My mother said as she walked into the room. "Because she was the first ever combination elemental with power as a base. Because she could save people no one else could. Aeris was my sister... Chihiro will soon be my daughter in law.

"You know, Kohaku, I remember the first time you two met, you and Aeris. She thought you had fallen in the water, and dived in after you, forgetting completely that she didn't know how to swim!"

"Well, it's not like we didn't fix that the same afternoon." I said with injured dignity. "Mom, this is Yuuko Ogino, Chihiro's mother, Mother, my mother, Nile Ever.

"Nile?"

"Yes... Technically, I am a river spirit as well. It's been some time since I've been to visit her though. I'll do that tomorrow, after the wedding."

"How well do you know my daughter?"

My mother smiled gently as she helped herself to lunch, "She's a good friend," was all she replied. "I've also been teaching her how to use her magic. She's a very good student."

We three sat there talking about Chihiro, all the while I fielded questions regarding the bathhouse, so as to allow Chihiro her grief.

**Yukiko**

She sat in my room when I got back, simply waiting for me. I had invited her to do so, but it was still something of a surprise.

"Chihiro?" She didn't say anything right away, but held out her hand so I could see what was there.

I tried to touch it, but the pressure surrounding it was impossible for a mage of MY caliber. It shed no light yet I had difficulty looking at it. It wasn't colored, to be almost invisible, and yet sat there plainly in her palm.

"If someone had asked me yesterday, I would have said it was impossible... it's an elemental stone, isn't it?" she nodded. "You just keep setting magic on it's ear. Your wedding gift for Haku then?"

"I couldn't think of a better symbol... it resists a chain, so I'll have to place it in him like I did Ebony's opal."

"You could place it almost anywhere, anyone who can't see it will defiantly feel it."

"Do you think he'll like it?" I only looked at her.

_He'd be crazy not to, as you well know. Now go, I need to get changed for the night. Obviously, you have the night off. Try to relax. Good night._

_Good night Yukiko._

**Miranda**

When I got there business was just wrapping up for the night, so Rin and I had no troubles smuggling in my surprise.

For special occasions, like weddings, there was a banquet hall near the back of the second to top floor, with a balcony that overlooked most of the plane. Huge room, with windows curving from the ceiling to the floor of the back wall. Of course, when Chihiro saw the facilities of the bathhouse, although Nile, Kason, Megma, and Dakota all wanted it at their respective palaces, she HAD to have the wedding here. Rin told me that Chihiro and Haku debated for almost an entire month on where they were going to perform the ceremony. Thankfully, they settled on the bathhouse. It would have been almost impossible to smuggle my surprise in if it had been at one of the palaces, I would have had to use legal means, and there would go the surprise.

Of course I was there to wake the important people that morning, the members of the Five had all arrived as the night wore on, enjoyed a bath, and then retired to rooms in the penthouse, as was appropriate for members of the Five.

"How did you get hold of so many?" Rin asked me.

"Went over to the human world," I said with a shrug.

"But you need permission from one of the Five to go there!"

"Gee, I do, don't I?" I asked with a grin.

"Who is it, Lady Miranda? Who is it you have in your back pocket?"

"Pay attention later today, and you might find out."

**Chihiro**

Spirits who basically live forever, view marriage different... as can easily be imagined. I worried alot before Yukiko finally remembered that I wasn't from this world and I WAS marrying Haku the day after the equinox.

She answered all my questions, and showed me some of her memories from weddings she attended.

_'The most important part of the ceremony, is the exchange of gifts.'_ I recited in my head, repeating what Rin had told me. _'Everything else is optional. Some spirits share magic, some share blood, but all share a gift. This gift may be a practical gift, like Sha're's Talon and Kasons staff, or, it can just be a decoration like Ebony's earring. Whatever the gift, it has to be made by the spirit giving the gift... it has to be an extension of that spirit, so her mate always feels her when he touches it.' So it's a comfort thing..._

I meditated all night and well into the morning until Sha're tapped me on the head.

"It's time to get ready, gal," she spoke aloud, while she asked me telepathically; _You ready for this?_

I smiled at the wind-life combination spirit my friend had become. "Twelve years... all we've done is wait for this day," Aeris and I said quietly. Nile and my mother came in, both relaxed in each other's company, and finally Yukiko.

"Master Dakota told me what to do, Chihiro, to make the kimono suited to the day," Yukiko said after she had closed the door.

_I got it,_ Aeris said aloud, and placed my hands together, and spoke softly to the dress, _My father's grace, a spell of ages. Ageless grace, a spell of my father._

With the women around me each in a different state of shock, I moved over to a mirror. The dress didn't change so much as it simply _shifted_... Embroideries, complex and huge spread across the cloth, colors spread across the embroideries, but did not drown out the color of the kimono, but rather seemed to enhance it. My hair sticks, which I spelled to take color and shape from my kimono, and sprouted a veil to cover my hair, which had been let down. I looked...

"You look lovely, Chihiro," my mother told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks mom." I said. Then my reflection caught my eye again.

I frowned at the embroideries, and turned this way and that, trying to figure out exactly what the pattern reminded me of. Aeris presented me with an image of a pair of closed doors.

I gasped and looked at her. _It's a catalyst!_

_Not just any catalyst, but a much more portable version of the one you made for my brother._ My jaw dropped. _People often forget... just how powerful Master Dakota is._

Miranda walked in then.

"Miranda! I didn't think you'd make it!" I said gleefully as I ran over and gave the storm spirit a hug.

"I've put four years into this plan, I'm not leaving until I see the results of my efforts."

"And when will that be?" Sha're asked.

"What plan?" My and Haku's mothers asked together. Miranda went between the two, and placed an arm around each of them.

"You'll see the results of this plan in about two hours."

**Megma**

Of my contemporaries, all were present, we Masters on the highest dais, just standing and watching, normal spirits were allowed to sit, while the middle dais was reserved for the couple being married; my contemporary and his lady.

Haku entered the room first, he wore the clothes his river gave him... even managed to leave the sword in his office. Several spirits on staff played a slow, flowing, very liquid melody until he stood on his dais. When the music stopped he turned to us of the Five and bowed, then turned to the private audience that, between the two of them, they had invited.

Zaniba and Kamajii sat next to each other as, get this, Chihiro's grandparents! I got a kick out of that. Zaniba also brought Boh as a treat to the tike. Next to them sat the mothers of the bride and groom. Rin... Yukiko was present as were Ladies Sha're and Miranda. Sha're had brought Robin along. Yukiko had invited Nacht. Lady Falana had brought Seth, her steward, as her guest. Rexxan. Selene and Melanie and Dusk also joined this occasion.

"Thank you all, very much," he said with a deep bow, "For joining us on this day. Before we begin the main ceremony, Chihiro has a magic spell she would cast in the presence of all of you, her friends, her family.

"Chihiro, you can come in now," he said, and held out his hand to the door at the back of the hall.

He stepped off the central dais as the doors opened, revealing my long dead sister standing there in her finest. Only for a moment did Chihiro look like Aeris, for when she started moving, she was herself once again. The musicians played a melody of love and life, a song both fast and slow, one that allowed her to traverse the hall, and barely seem to move.

Haku held out his hand to her, and she took it gratefully, and smiled at him. They were alone in the world in that moment.

Then she climbed on to the central dais, and bowed to us, the Masters. When the musicians quit, she spoke; "Master Dakota, Lady Megma, Lord Kason, and Lady Falana, if you would please come around to the front, I would like to face you all as I cast this spell."

A ripple of a giggle passed through the people present, and we went over to the other side of the central dais, Master Dakota and I stood on one side of the room, leaving the younger masters on the other.

"I thank you all. Without the help of everyone here, I would never have made it this far. So, I felt it only fair that all of you be allowed to witness when Aeris finally returns... as a spirit."

_May the Mark of the Spirit grant this wish._ She whispered as she closed her eyes, then rose her hands in prayer as a wind surrounded her.

I shot a glare at my brother (across our minds, understand), and he brought up his hands in denial.

Meanwhile a gentle white glow seemed to radiate around her. Her hair grew out even longer as she first aged herself, and then the Ahnk shaped birthmark on her neck seemed to grow darker as it changed into a fire opal, changing herself into a complete spirit.

She stood quite calmly as the breeze died down. When she finally opened her eyes, everyone present could see worlds within her dark orbs. Chihiro had been right, Aeris had returned... but she was still Chihiro.

I heard Chihiro's mother breath a sigh of relief; all was still in comfort zones for her.

Chihiro held her hand out to Haku. He took her hand and joined her on the dais.

We masters took seats quietly among the friends and family.

**Melanie**

Dusk, in his human form held hands with Selene. Using my window in my mind, I tried to block out what information my eyes were collecting so I could look on in the most discerning way possible.

The bonds between the two on the Dais were incapable of being broken. Not terribly unlike Sha're and Kason, but the lines between Haku and Chihiro were MUCH stronger. Like comparing star light to sunlight. I moved my window around to look at my friend and hers, but saw no such bonds... yet.

**Haku**

"My river and I worked for a long time together just churning through ideas... Finally, we decided that we wanted you to keep us... near your heart," I told her and held out a folded handkerchief. She unfolded it to find a water-stone oval, the outside reminiscent of cresting waves, and inside a smooth dull edge, and just the right size to fit around the Ankh that held her Mark of the Spirit.

She folded her hands around it, and I felt the spell take as she set the frame into herself around the Ankh. Each edge of the Ankh fit just snugly inside the frame.

"Thank you Haku." I heard it echoed telepathically, and I could only bring my hand up to brush away her tear.

"Well, you, having your river to bounce ideas off seems unfair to me... but I don't think I did too bad a job on my own.

She held the blue cloth as I unwrapped it. I picked it up, and held it up to the light, and heard all but two of the present company gasp in astonishment. _A life-stone..._ I commented in wonder and awe. I had to look closer to identify it's shape as a heart.

"It resists chains, so if you'd like, I can place it in you?" I handed the life-stone back to her, and placed my hand over my heart. She reached through my tunic and shirt, and into my skin, placing the heart right next to my bones. It was deeply embedded, but still crested outside my body.

It was never cold for a moment.

**Miranda**

I smiled as my part of the plan came to the close. Of course it was the kiss that made me smile too.

A life-stone. She created a LIFE-stone! Eons of life elementals have attempted such a thing, but Chihiro is the first to ever actually succeed.

Element-stones are easy enough to make, but you need the magic to do it. Heart stones are the closest mages have ever came to a life-stone, but that's not MADE of life... I think that's marble.

It amazes me how flexible she is, her imagination! The animals, the catalysts and now this!

_Now?_ I asked Rin, picturing the biggest of them all.

_Melanie?_

_No worries!_ Melanie replied, and cast a spell across the entire sky, I threw a large ball high in the sky, pointed at it, and threw a bolt of lightning to it, and it exploded!

"Starburst fireworks!" Gramma exclaimed. I threw three more, and exploded them in sequence.

_I hope this doesn't wake up any of the workers,_ Haku commented caustically.

_You think I'm that dumb?_ I replied with a malicious smile. I set off two more, and then gestured for Melanie to let go of the sky.

"The rest are for the party tonight."

"What party?" Chihiro asked.

Yukiko and I only grinned serenely.

**Yukiko**

I had assigned a full sized crew to work at the party, everyone else was celebrating our master's wedding. The Bathhouse was closed for the night.

Miranda set off her fireworks all night long, Rexxan eventually joined her. The two of them had fun blowing the things up all night. Ladies Sha're and Ebony did both exhibitions and pattern dances together in honor of their friend. Not for long, but once an hour, they would dance. Speaking of dancing, everyone danced... Haku and Chihiro mostly with each other, but they each did their rounds, Kason danced with Sha're when she wasn't practicing with Ebony. Zaniba danced with Rexxan or Kamajii most of the night, Nacht and I danced several times, but I was, technically in charge, so I couldn't dance as much as I wanted to.

Chihiro caught me telling him no once, and ordered me to go back over to him and dance.

The party didn't break up until the sun crested the horizon. I finally had to order everyone to bed, all the workers. I saw Miranda wander out to the balcony as I was asking Chihiro and Haku where they were going.

"We'll be at my river if anyone need-"

"We won't be needed, will we Rin?"

"Not for at least a week. I see or sense you anywhere near the bathhouse, I'll tell her." I said to my boss and pointed to his wife.

"Okay, okay! I can take a hint! Good night Rin, I'll see you in a week."

_Don't worry about your mom. Miranda said she'd cover that._ I said as I gave my sister a hug, and my boss a handshake. They disappeared then, and I went to the Balcony.

**Miranda**

_Twelve years, eh?_ I asked.

_Twelve years._ was confirmed. _Not too long... by our standards. I knew Aeris could be patient._

_So six years ago was a surprise, wasn't it?_

_An absolute shock. Refreshing, really._

I walked over to stand next to the one I considered part friend and part grandfather.

_So when are you leaving?_

_Whenever Yuuko wakes up. I'll drop her off at home, give Chihiro's father a Smack of the Just, and then wander the first of the new worlds._

_You'll never forget your home, will you?_

_I'll never forget my home... any of them._

_Well then, I shall bid you goodbye._

"Not Goodbye. See you. Catch you next time. Later. But never goodbye. This isn't an ending. This is a beginning. So, until next time... Master Dakota."

**Author**

As is inevitable, all things must come to a conclusion, not necessarily an end, but a begining, so I draw this story to a close leaving these friends to go where they will;

Haku is keeping the Bathhouse for the moment, but eventually plans to give it to Yukiko. Miranda wandering all the worlds connected to the spirit world, as her reward for aiding Master Dakota in his twelve year plan to bring Chihiro to her place in the spirit world.

As I said, this isn't an ending, just a conclusion. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. Please, review, tell me what you thought of this story, tell me if you want to see a second part, tell me if I describe things too much.

See you next story.  
DSeer


End file.
